


Time is Fickle

by CreativelyElias



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Life Is Strange Fusion, Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), Car Accidents, Chaptered, Completed, Drug Use, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Life Is Strange Spoilers, Long, Minor Character Death, Rewind Powers (Life Is Strange), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicide, Trauma, Tubbo - Freeform, Two Whales Diner (Life is Strange), Violence, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, alternative universe, no beta we die like men, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativelyElias/pseuds/CreativelyElias
Summary: a life is strange au featuring the sleepy bois, (technoblade, tommyinnit, philza, wilbur) + tubbo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐  
• ———— •

Icy blue eyes swept the world around him. The quaint, sea side town of Arcadia Bay. He didn't think he'd ever come back, at least not so soon. He left five years ago to do better things, to grow, find himself and forget everything that happened here. 

Well, he already forgot while he was still here. But the feeling lingered, the watchful eyes of strangers, the dark atmosphere settled in his stomach whenever he entered a car, bus or train. He couldn't stand it, for four years he was living in a world he didn't feel welcomed in. 

Ever since he left he did become better. The feeling went away, left behind in this town only to be swept back up as soon as he arrived. 

He didn't want to touch the side walk as if it would confirm the truth, the fact he was here. Back in his nightmare.

"I have places to be, kid"

Tommy turned around in an awkward rush, bashfully apologising to the bus driver before he jumped down the last step, his feet pressing firmly to the concrete hardened decades ago. The bus doors closed before he could even think of sprinting back on, and the yellow vehicle pulled away down the street, turning a corner of the suburbs. 

"Fuck..." he muttered, digging into his pocket and pulling out a compass. He specifically remembered retrieving this compass as a gift for his fifth birthday and was enamoured by it. Taking it everywhere he went he managed to map out the entire bay, knowing where his home was, the beach, the stores, and even Blackwell Academy.

It was thrilling back then, to stand across the street and gaze at the tall, red, looming building. Watching students much older than him enter and leave through the glass doors, completely believing one day he'd be there with them, with his own dorm, own classes, own schedule. 

And now... he was. The Academy accepted him. However, he didn't know how to feel about it. It was different now. He didn't think he'd get in, he applied to so many colleges, but Blackwell was the only one to take him. What else could he do? His guardians wouldn't have allowed him to decline.

So here he was...

At least he could use the compass again.

Flicking open the golden lid he watched the arrow point east, slowly he twirled around until it faced north and let out a breath. His home. 

Hesitantly his legs began to move, up the small hill he was left on, bypassing house after house. They all looked the exact same as they did five years ago, things really don't change much in towns like this. Tommy wished they did, nostalgia always made him want to throw up - it twisted his stomach in painful knots and made him think something was missing. 

Above him birds flew across the sky, appearing black from the distance - they swooped, fell and moved around each other like a choreographed dance. Sometimes Tommy would've laid in his backyard and watched the birds, it helped calm down his panic attacks which used to be frequent, but since leaving he's had maybe one or two. It somewhat gave the impression he used to over-exaggerate what he went through, the past five years was full of doubt and wonder if the town was really as bad as he thought - but then he'd shake his head and remind himself of course it was. It's the whole reason why he left, he loved this place, his home, and wouldn't have abandoned it unless in dire-straits. 

He didn't know how much time had passed as he walked, that was the odd thing about Arcadia Bay. Time. However he was certain it didn't take forever for him to finally stop, chest caving after his lungs expelled a long, audible breath of air. There it was, his old home. The building he was raised in, cared for, looked after.

His dad... his dad was inside. Probably in his office working away for his job, eating grilled cheeses and listening to gentle music in the background. 

Should he be here? Should he have stayed in his dorm? He didn't even tell Phil he was coming over, Phil his dad, he didn't think he'd call him by his title for awhile though. 

He wanted it to be a surprise. Or maybe he just wanted to see him. Phil always used to call him impulsive. 

Clicking the compass close and stuffing it into his pocket he continued to fiddle with the chain as he stepped up the slightly overgrown pathway, pressing the heel of his foot into a weed and crushing it to death. He knew Phil hated weeds but they always seemed never-ending. He remember he often used to joke about drugs in reference, Phil would roll his eyes and demand him to help pull them up. 

Now standing in front of the door Tommy wanted to turn and run for miles. It was daunting, the tall wood gazing at him curiously, wondering who he was, after all he's changed over the five years. Living on the west coast, under the bright sun his blond hair lightened, his skin a deep honey tan, teeth braces long forgotten and removed. He was much taller too, shooting up to a strong six foot one - that did wonders for his ego and often used his height to mock his shorter friends. 

Would Phil recognise him? Of course he would, that was a stupid thought. 

Squeezing his hand into a fist he lifted it up to the door and hammered hard, completely disregarding the door bell as when he was younger it never worked. He didn't even consider the idea of it being fixed. 

Then he waited, waited, shifted on his feet and waited some more. 

He still wanted to run away but of course that option was too late. The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon and once he returned to Blackwell it would be after curfew and he didn't want to fall into trouble on his first night. 

Abruptly the door opened, Phil gazing at the visitor interestedly. In a split second his expression morphed to shock, dumbfounded surprise, and oozing into excited curiosity. 

"Tommy?" He started, almost cutting himself off, unable to believe it. 

And in that moment Tommy was glad he didn't run. A grin stretched his lips, straightening his usual bad posture. "Phil!" He replied exuberantly and the two laughed heartily as they dragged each other into a hug, Tommy a little surprised as his chin hovered above Phil's shoulder, able to look over him by a few inches. Phil was always taller than him before, change.. change is good. Change made him feel euphoric. He somehow smiled wider, clenching his eyes shut and hugging Phil tighter. Change was good. It grounded him. 

"Jesus christ, Tommy!" Phil exploded once they pulled back, looking him up and down in surprise. "It's- it's you! You're here!" A pause, furrow of eyebrows, "what are you doing here? Are you alright?" His expression melted to worry, Tommy remembered that, Phil was always an incredible father to him and his older brothers - always knowing when something was amiss. 

He recalled once, when he was eleven years old. He and his friend had a fight but didn't want to tell anyone because, well, it was embarrassing. And sort of his fault. When he arrived home forcing a smile and keeping his head high Phil saw through it like a window, taking him to his room and asking what happened. No natter how much he lied and brushed it off Phil insisted, eventually he broke down and told him, fat tears spilling down his cheeks. Phil held him and reassured the whole situation to him, the next morning he helped the two make up, and the fight was forgotten. Tommy often wished Phil knew how much he appreciated him. 

"Yeah! I'm fine, great! Ohh" he laughed, "you'll never guess what" he stated, shifting excitedly. Phil smirked, crossing his arms. 

"You're here to see your family?" He suggested, knowing it wouldn't be true. Likewise to his thoughts Tommy twisted his face, "what? No. I applied to Blackwell!" 

Phil's eyebrows shot up, arms slowly falling away. "Are... seriously? You got in?!" He yelled, glowing like a star. Tommy shrieked, nodding hurriedly. 

"Yes! Yes! Ohh, Phil, Phil, I'm a big man now. Blackwell Academy!" He repeated, "but- well" he glanced away, shunning in on himself. "I... might get in trouble on the first day"

Phil sighed, unsurprised. "What the hell could you have done?"

"I came here" he gestured to Phil's home, "and now I won't be able to get back in time for curfew, if I walk" he explained, Phil pulled a face, shaking his head. "Tommy-"

"Look! I wanted to see you!" He cut off, glaring. Phil smiled again, "I appreciate it. Come on, sleep over here, I'll bring you back tomorrow" he jerked his head inside and Tommy grinned again, passing Phil and letting him close the door as he looked around curiously. Everything had... changed. His heart thrummed happily. 

The walls were a complete different colour, soft blue rather than the old beige. Pictures had moved, changed. The curtains long thrown out and replaced with newer, more homely ones. And the kitchen! It was completely modernised, white, black and shiny. 

"Holy shit, Phil" he breathed, blatantly approving the entire look. "This place is great! How long did this take?"

Phil smiled, trying to hide his pride. "It was like... a passion project, it only took a year. I'm glad you like it, your brother doesn't" he laughed awkwardly, gliding his hand across the island counter. Tommy leaned against it and pulled a face, "who cares? It looks good! Forget his opinion. Forget him entirely- hey" he changed the subject quick, Phil didn't mind, Tommy's always been like this. 

"Don't you want to know what I'm doing in the Academy?"

Phil laughed, "I'm pretty sure you'd tell me anyway"

"Film studies! I'm gonna learn how to make movies and shit" he replied happily, Phil chuckled fondly. "Thats great, mate. I'm proud of you" he stated genuinely, Tommy nodded and dipped his head, pressing the pad of his thumb to the cold counter. 

"Sorry I didn't contact you" he spoke up after awhile, voice fallen a few octaves as he grew serious. "I- sorta.. lost your number awhile ago. All of your numbers" he added, wincing. 

Phil waved him off, "nah, it's alright, Tommy. You left to get away from everything, talking to us constantly would've hindered you" 

"Still feel bad" he shrugged, "I missed you"

Phil's smile softened, he reached over and squeezed Tommy's shoulder. "We missed you too. How about dinner? Your favourite pizza place is still open" he offered, pulling out his phone. Tommy swallowed, his lips automatically tilting down. 

"Yeah.. uh.. mm, well-"

"A place opened up down town, Papa's Pizza and Burgers. How about it? We haven't visited yet it's so new" he cut him off from a pained rejection, instantly Tommy's mood brightened. "Really? Hell yeah! Lets go now" he darted out the kitchen and back to the front door, obviously pretty hungry. Phil watched him go with a frown, assuming he would've gotten over this by now, but obviously not. He didn't like things that were familiar, and now that he thought about it, is probably why he seems so comfortable in his house. Everything was completely and utterly new. 

He sighed, grabbing his bucket hat and jacket from the hanger. All he wanted was Tommy to be better, what were they doing wrong?

His therapist from the west coast keeps in close contact with them, telling him over the years how better Tommy's become, how much he's improved and overtly made friends, thrown aside his shy shell and settled pretty well into his new school. Was it truly Arcadia Bay that ruined him? Would he never feel at home in his home again? Does he even consider this place his home?

Phil looked down the hallway at his youngest son, tapping hurriedly away on his phone. 

He didn't like to think about that. It only hurt. 

The entire drive Tommy spoke endlessly, they had a lot of catching up to do after all. He explained everything about his new life, the town, the friends, the blistering heat and endless beaches. He couldn't count how many times he's been swimming in the warm ocean, or hunting for creatures in rock-pools. Everything about those beaches were better than the one in Arcadia Bay which was always somehow cold, even on the warmest summer days. There weren't many rocks and the ocean seemed anything but inviting. 

"And! And I won, Phil! I won" he threw his hands around as he spoke, unable to contain himself. "You should've seen his face" he laughed in joy, "I don't think anyone's ever won before me. It is a rigged game carnival game though. But still! I found the loophole and he had to hand over one of the fish. He was half golden half black, I named him Henry" he finally leaned back in his chair, arm resting across the open window, long blond bangs being brushed back by the rapid winds.

"He lived for three years, which apparently was impressive! I made sure to care for him, but my par-..." he paused, glancing at Phil with sudden unease. "My guardians" he corrected swiftly, "they... they had experience of keeping fish. Salt water fish too, how cool is that? Apparently they have to be kept in specific conditions otherwise they'd die" he laughed through the morbidity of it, "and Henry was well looked after. He had such a massive home! And we got him friends too, I named them Betty, Steve and Casper" he continued to ramble, lifting his fingers and walking them along the door. 

"Sounds like you had a great time there" Phil brought up, Tommy nodded, watching the world pass them by. The sky was now a dark blue, blotches of stars peeking past the clouds, desperate to be seen against the growing pitch black. Street lamps illuminated their path as they drove through town, stores, homes, all lit up and alive. 

It all looked so familiar. Tommy had to tear his eyes away and scroll through his phone.

"I did, yeah" he replied a little distracted, "but, I mean. It was so hot, hard to get used to. Plus, again, I missed you. Even if you're all annoying" he laughed, Phil rolled his eyes and laughed with him, taking a soft left and spotting the building, the neon sign shining bright above it. 

"Hey, Tommy?" 

He hummed, more focused on his phone. 

"Have you spoken to your brothers yet?"

From the corner of his eye Phil watched Tommy grip his phone tighter, slowly letting it ease after a moment. "No. I didn't see them" he replied stiffly, Phil nodded grimly. He sort of knew this was coming, part of him hoped it would be forgotten, but the past can't be escaped unless it's solved. Otherwise it'll keep haunting, waiting, watching as it's problems go abandoned and wished away. But they never leave. 

"You'll have to talk to them eventually" Phil's voice lowered, watching his son after parking the car. Tommy grunted, turning his head away completely to look out the window, noticing a few teenagers leaving their beat up truck and entering the pizza place, laughing all the while. 

"They can talk to me first. And apologise. Then I'll think about it" he settled but Phil knew that wouldn't work. 

"You hurt them too, y'know" he reminded, Tommy clenched his jaw, blue eyes turning cold. 

He didn't reply for a few minutes, the tense silent atmosphere clogging their throats. "They were dickheads to me. For no reason. All of a sudden, what happened? Was it puberty?" He accused, then scoffed and picked at his nails. "I don't care. I'm not apologising first" he left the car after that, stubborn in his words.

Phil sighed, flinching as the car door slammed shut and he stomped over to the take away, entering the building and gazing at the menu on the wall. 

This was going to be tough. 

• ———— •

𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆


	2. Chapter 2

𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐  
• ———— •

The burn of early morning light pressed against Tommy's eyelids harshly. He let out a groan seconds later, burying himself into his comforter and hugging a loose pillow to his chest. The smell was new, freshly cleaned sheets Phil put on his bed for him last night as he fell asleep on the couch after they watched a movie together. He was exhausted travelling back up north and didn't mean to pass out like he did, but Phil picked him up and carried him to bed like any doting father. 

Tommy felt himself waking up again when he heard the clatter of pots and pans downstairs. His eyes finally opened this time, set in a stone cold glare as they gazed towards the wall across from him. This room was his old bedroom but since he left it was renovated, completely changed into a simple guest room. Not that he cared, he didn't think he'd be able to handle seeing his childhood room. It would bring him back to the time before he left for the west coast. 

The town and it's familiarities were already enough for him. 

Pushing away his quilt he lazily grabbed his phone, squinting at the screen. Amongst random notifications he saw a name that instantly brightened his morning, sitting up in bed and opening the text. 

Tubbo:  
Morning! Where are you? I've been knocking on your door for ages! We have class in ten minutes!  
9:50am

Tubbo:  
Tommy?? Are you even in your room? Shall I come in?  
9:55am

Tubbo:  
Where are you? Is everything okay? Did you sneak out already!? It's our first night, Tommy!!  
9:56am

Tubbo:  
I have to go to class, I'll tell our teacher you were unwell. Reply when you can, please. I'm worried  
9:57am

Tommy:  
Hey tubbo, shit, I'm so sorry, I went to visit my dad and woke up way late. I didn't tell him to wake me up either so my fault. How's class? Was the teacher pissed?  
10:20am

Tubbo:  
Tommy! Hey, your dad?? I thought he was in California? And no, she was actually really nice! And told me a remidy for your "sickness"  
10:20am  
Remedy*  
10:20am

Tommy:  
Thank fuck, and no, that's not my real dad. They were my guardians, my real dad lives here. I used to live here, you know  
10:21am

Tubbo:  
You did?! Woah! You have so much to tell me, I have to get back to class, see you for second period?  
10:21am

Tommy:  
Definitely. I'm sorry again  
10:21am

Tubbo:  
Don't worry about it! Say hi to your dad for me  
10:21am

Tommy locked his phone and smiled, setting it aside. He first met Tubbo early yesterday morning when he arrived at the Academy, he unfortunately didn't have the two weeks settle-in period due to an error in dates when booking plane tickets and was a bit lost when he finally did arrive. Tubbo found him, helped him out and the two bounced off each other like that, seemingly best friends for life the way they spoke and acted towards each other, laughing every second with their continued jokes. Their rooms were opposite each other and for the whole day Tubbo showed him around the Academy, campus and the town. That was before Tommy excused himself and went to go look for his dad. 

He did regret missing his first class at the Academy but the teacher seemed understanding so he tried not to worry too much. 

Clambering out of bed he made a swift escape downstairs, tugging up the pair of jogging pants Phil gave him to sleep in. They slipped down his waist often as he was rather scrawny compared but after retying the strings they seemed to keep their place. At least for awhile. 

"Morning" he called brightly upon entering the kitchen, watching Phil turn around where he stood before the stove, idly pushing an omelette back and forth. "Morning Tommy, sleep well?" He replied, a little tired himself but still waking up. 

Tommy hummed, moving to stand next to his dad, taking in the smell of his beautiful cooking. He rarely ever made omelettes as a morning meal, Tommy appreciated the change. "Yeah, too well. I missed my first class" he winced, scratching his neck. Phil's eyes widened in guilt. 

"Shit, I'm sorry mate. I should've woken you up" he realised, not even occurring to him that Tommy had college to go to. The last two years Tommy lived with them he didn't return to school, letting him sleep in was a unconscious mistake. However he waved it off, stretching to open the cupboard and grab two plates. 

"It's fine. I made a friend, Tubbo, he told our teacher I was ill, so I'm off the hook" he reassured, Phil smiled again and took the omelettes from the stove, using a spatula to lift the two onto the plates. "That's fine, then. Usually the first class is just introductions anyway, right? You didn't miss anything Tubbo can't tell you" he added, turning off the stove and grabbing some condiments.

They ate together with mild conversation, Phil offered to give him a ride but Tommy dismissed the idea, he still had a bus ticket usable for that morning and didn't want to end up wasting the money he spent on it. 

"Alright, stay safe, Tommy. And hey, visit again, it was really nice seeing you" Phil spoke honestly, standing in the doorway with his son. Tommy smiled back, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, definitely! Hey, if you ever go for a walk to the lighthouse invite me! I'd love to join" He chirped, taking a step outside and breathing in the fresh, cool morning air. 

Phil hummed uncertainly, "you sure you could handle it?" 

Tommy, knowing what he meant, turned to him halfway. They paused, gazing at each other with different expressions. Tommy determined, Phil worried. That's how it's always been between the two, for as long as Tommy could remember. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew things weren't always like this. He knew Phil wouldn't lose his smile after gazing at him for too long, or have to turn away and think if it really lasted awhile. 

He tore his eyes away first to avoid causing discomfort, "yeah. I'll be fine" he replied quietly, not looking back as he pushed on down the path, bringing out his compass and turning south to head back to the bus stop. Phil waited until Tommy was out of sight before stepping inside his home and closing the door, hand resting against the wood, able to point out scratches of old, from his sons when they were kids and didn't exactly care to keep their surroundings clean and unblemished. 

He smiled, stroking his fingers across the indents. How he missed that time. 

But he couldn't go back. No one could. The past will always be in the past. 

Outside the soft breeze combatted the warm sun overhead, allowing Tommy a relaxing walk to the stop. Now it wasn't so late in the evening he could see others, leaving their house and driving in their cars, walking their pets or taking a simple stroll by themselves. It was odd, he recognised most their faces but when they passed him by they didn't spare a glance. Did no one know who he was? Did they forget? Move on?

It felt sort of nice. Thrilling, in a way. He was worried people would stare like they did five years ago, before he left. But they aren't, and that was enough to make his whole day. 

The bus arrived roughly five minutes later, a new driver happily taking his ticket and allowing him to sit down. He took a random seat in the middle, back pressing to the window, opening his phone to scroll through his social media and distract himself from the world until he made it to his stop. He didn't need to be reminded of the town yet again. 

Tubbo:  
Are you nearly here?  
10:42am

Tommy looked at the notification and smiled, hurried to type a response. 

Tommy:  
On the bus now, still in class?  
10:42am

Tubbo:  
Yep! Algebra next, at eleven  
10:43am

Tommy:  
great -_-  
10:43am

Tubbo:  
It won't be too bad! We'll have each other anyway  
10:43am

Tommy chuckled softly, texting Tubbo the entire drive to the academy. Once he realised the bus stopped and he could hear the voices of students getting on he sent a simple goodbye text and stood up, thanking the driver as he jumped down onto the pavement, eyes taking in the large building set in stone. The statue took up a lot of his view, the stained, dirty gold barely creating a reflective surface for the sun. The fountain surrounding it looked nice though, and took away from the general unappealing metal gaze.

He climbed up the flight of stairs, noticing to his right a group of boys, some girls, all skating across the stone pathway, doing tricks and probably smoking weed. Tommy guessed they were so toked up they didn't even think about getting caught. 

He continued down the main path, bypassing the statue and heading to the front doors. He could see groups of other students littered around, even the cluster of populars from the 'Vortex Club'. From what Tubbo explained, a group of elitist, rich, snobby 'arseholes' (Tubbo then adding he moved from Britain to America only a year ago) who bully the weak and don't care who's lives they ruin in their path to success. They have frequent parties and at many of them tragedies have struck. Tommy didn't care much, in his school in California there were plenty of students similar to them, it's best to ignore them and let them live in their own world until it crashes around them painfully. 

Pushing open the glass door his eyes surveyed the main hallway, looking at the countless posters, billboards filled to the brim with different papers - the principal's office door shut tight. Tommy hadn't met him yet and wondered when he would, all he knew was his name, principal Wells. 

He continued into the building, knowing he couldn't enter his first class yet as the teacher would question the truth of the whole 'sick' excuse. After checking the time he realised he still had five minutes left until Tubbo would be let out, then another five until algebra. What could he do? The dorms seemed too far away and he wouldn't do much in his room anyway. 

He did a slow circle, legs taking him over to a large glass casing on the left, inside of which countless trophies earned by the sports team 'BigFoots', and also the swimming team 'The Otters'. He didn't care much, nor felt pride for them. They did a good job, and he'd respect it, but sports was never his thing, and still wasn't. He was a nerd, though he'd never admit it. 

Looking over his shoulder he watched the janitor sweeping the floor, hunched over and muttering to himself. He pulled a face, thinking him to be a bit weird and stepping away, choosing last minute to enter the bathrooms and relieve himself before finding Tubbo's class and waiting outside of it. 

The bathroom was dimly lit, blue walls covered in random graffiti. 

He looked closely at one, 'you owe me, Nathan Prescott'

Tommy snorted, very threatening. Pulling a pen from his pocket he wrote underneath; 'next time try telling him in person, pussy'

With an even louder laugh he stepped back and admired his work, rolling his eyes at the attitude of some students. Closing the door of a stall he unzipped his trousers and began to do his business, settled in the peace and quiet until it was abruptly disrupted by the door slamming open. He froze momentarily, then dropped his tense posture, assuming the guy was in a bad mood or something. 

However, things began to spiral for the worst. As Tommy finished and hovered his hand above the flush the random student began to talk... and not to him. Or anyone else. But to himself. 

"It's cool, Nathan... don't stress.. you're okay, bro. Just count to three... don't be scared. You own this school... if I wanted, I could blow it up... you're the boss..." 

Tommy's eyes widened, barely stopping himself from pressing the button, eyes gazing at the wall but not focused on the crude drawing of a dick. Actually, after a moment they did, and he had to slam a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. As immature as ever. 

Turning away he focused on the whack student, 'Nathan', to hear what he had to say, wondering if he'd notice the graffiti on the wall. 

"So what do you want?" Nathan asked after Tommy heard the bathroom door opening again and someone else stepping inside. The voice didn't respond for a moment, waiting until the door shut and they headed further inside. 

Tommy could see their shadows moving under the door, he stepped back and pressed to the wall. 

"I hope you checked to see if anyone else was here..." the second voice drawled and Tommy's breath caught in his throat. That voice. He knew that voice. It was his brother, older brother. Technically both his brothers were the eldest as they were twins, never told who came out first knowing it'll cause arguments. But this was only one of them - Techno. 

He waited in awkward silence to listen. 

"Yeah, we're clear" Nathan snapped. 

"Good. Now, let's talk business-" Techno continued, Tommy noticing since he left his voice had deepened, grown more threatening. It was weird to listen to but at the same time he was glad it happened. Even that subtle, small change in an old familiarity helped ease his nerves. He just desperately hoped Tubbo wouldn't text him and alert the two of his presence here. 

"I've got nothing for you" Nathan spat, instantly Techno replied. 

"Wrong, you have cash" he snarled.

"That's my family, not me" Nathan countered. 

"Oh, aw, sorry for the misunderstanding- shall I just let you go then?" Techno's voice oozed sarcasm as he slammed his hands down onto a sink, at least Tommy assumed that was his brother. "I don't care who has the cash. I know you've been giving out drugs to nerds here like candy. And I bet-" he stopped to laugh menacingly, "I bet your "respectable family" would help me out if I went to them. Bro, I can see the headlines now-"

"Leave them out of this, dick" Nathan interrupted angrily. 

As if it didn't happen, Techno continued. "I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is an idiot who begs like a coward and talks-" Tommy heard Techno hit Nathan's arm, "to himself-" and he hit again, that's when Tommy heard an odd sound. He couldn't tell what it was, but it sounded like metal. 

"You don't know who the fuck I am or who you're messing around with!" Nathan suddenly threatened, Tommy's eyebrows lifted. 

"Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Nathan, put the gun down-" Techno's voice suddenly lost the aura of threat, pleading for his life. Tommy's jaw slacked, eyes bulging almost out of his sockets. Nathan had a gun!? What the hell was wrong with this school? 

"Don't EVER tell me what to do-" Nathan continued amidst Techno's begs, Tommy finally pushed himself away from the wall and silently unlocked the door, prying it open to gaze through the small gap created, feeling his heart drop to his stomach when he saw him - his brother pressed to the wall by the dick Nathan, holding the gun up to his stomach. What could he do? Could he do anything without being shot himself? Maybe he could startle Nathan, grab the gun-? No, no that's stupid. He knew Techno could fight, and pretty damn well. He could get himself out of this situation, right? 

"-I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!" Nathan went on with his almost crazed rambles. 

"Nathan, you're going to get in so much more trouble for this than drugs, please—" Tommy could see the fear and panic absorbing Techno's eyes, paling his skin. 

He realised all too late Techno wasn't getting out of this situation. 

"Nobody would ever even miss your smart ass would they?"

"Get that gun away from me, Nathan-!" 

Tommy watched Techno try and grab the gun but the trigger was pulled, the bullet shot and pierced Techno's stomach, in an instant blood began pooling through his shirt and dripping down to the floor, his skin was pale as snow, eyes round, gazing down at his hands now covered in his seeping blood. 

He fell to the floor. Nathan backed away in shock, Tommy burst through the door and let out a yell, holding up his right hand to... to do what? He couldn't quite tell, but a moment he was there, the next everything felt like it was moving in reverse, a sharp piercing ringing echoed in his ears and he could hear voices - but they were slightly distorted and... backwards? That's when he collapsed to the ground, taking in a gasp of air.

"Hey! Are you alright?" A girl suddenly appeared, he yelled again and threw himself back, gazing wildly around him. He was... outside? In front of the academy? But he was just inside the bathroom! Did he... did he imagine it?

He scrambled for his phone, gazing at the time. 

10:50am

"What the fuck" he started, bolting up to his feet. The girl furrowed her eyebrows, pushing aside some hair that fell across her shoulder. "Is everything okay? You sort of just... collapsed here" she gestured to the spot Tommy was once kneeling and he flickered his vision between that and the girl until he lunged forward, grabbing her shoulders. She gasped in shock.

"Did the clocks just- turn back or something!? Is that a-a weird thing Arcadia does now?!" He demanded, she pried his hands away, taking many steps back.

"Dude! The fuck is your problem!?" She waved her hands at him and stormed off, brushing her shoulders and glaring at him until she returned to the bench with her friends, already explaining what just happened. 

Tommy looked down at his hands, feeling his chest heave, legs shaking underneath him. It all happened when he... lifted his hand. 

Licking his lips he slowly rose his right arm, closing his eyes and waving his fingers in the air. Just like before everything began to feel different, the air stopped brushing against his face and began to press against his back, voices once normal sounding like gibberish as everything was... rewound. He opened his eyes to watch the girl walk back over to him but backwards, moving her lips to talk, face softening from anger to concern again.

He let his arm drop. 

"Is everything okay? You sort of just... collapsed here" she gestured to the place Tommy once knelt at. 

He gazed at her in horror, swallowing thickly. "Um- I-er..."

"First day nerves?" She suggested, smiling warmly. "I get that, this place can be really intimidating. But don't worry, I'm on my second year and it's been wonderful here. You get used to it, need me to take you to the nurses office?" She suggested, pointing to the building. 

Tommy somehow managed to calm himself, shaking his head. "No, no.. I'm- I'm fine. Just- yeah, first day nerves..." he sounded breathless as he scurried away, entering the building and practically sprinting to the bathrooms, bursting inside and gazing around the empty room.

He looked to the graffiti, his remark was nowhere to be found. 

He really, truly... just went back in time. Twice! What the fuck? Arcadia Bay has gotten really fucking weird since he left. 

In a flash he suddenly remembered what happened here moments ago- well... were they moments ago? To him, yes, but to time? Moments ago this room is still empty. It's moments ahead Nathan will barge in- right, right, Nathan! 

He rushed to the end of the room and hid in the corner between the last locker and the wall, just in time too as Nathan stepped inside. Now not trapped in a cubicle Tommy could peak around and watch, noticing Nathan was a member of the Vortex Club, remembering seeing him hanging out with them yesterday. He wore a dark red jacket overtop a white shirt, his pale skin appearing white against the poor bathroom lightning. His hair was brown, swooped back into a sort of quiff, and his eyes... blue and dangerous. 

He began to repeat everything he did the first time, word for word. That's when Tommy knew this was real, he truly did rewind time. As if that were even possible! Apparently it is now? He missed the fucking memo! 

Techno walked in seconds later and Tommy's eyes widened, shocked at how much his brother had changed.

Like when they were kids he was still taller than him, now staggering six foot three. His hair, which once reached his shoulders, now barely missed his waist, pulled back into a low pony tail, shorter ends towards the front framed his sharp, angular face. It was also bright pink. Tommy wasn't made aware of that. Though he supposes that's his fault for not attempting contact. 

Perched on his nose were his glasses, wire frame wrapped around rectangular glass. Tommy snorted to himself, he looked like such a nerd. Growing up with Techno's brown-eyed glare it's not as intimidating to him as it would be to someone else, say, Nathan for instance. His skin wasn't as pale as Nathan's, a soft olive tan, but still anyone could tell he spent most of his time in his bedroom. 

It was nice how much he's changed, grown into the person he is today. Dark grey trousers fitted to his legs, a white shirt tucked into them but slightly purposefully baggy in places to give more dimension. On his right and left hand were a few golden rings, and his septum had been pierced. Tommy rolled his eyes, apparently Techno was in his 'bad boy' phase. 

As they argued he whirled around, desperate to find anything to stop the argument, eyes landing on the deep red, circular fire alarm stuck to the wall. He could just ring that! Clenching his hand into a fist he punched into the glass, letting out a wail as it pierced his skin. 

"Rewind, rewind!" He yelled to himself, holding up his other hand and quickly turning back time. He looked down at his hand and sighed in relief, it was fine. "Idiot" he muttered, kicking the cart beside him and grinning when he saw a hammer laying underneath it. Scooping the tool up he smashed the glass and pushed in the fire alarm, the piercing ringing echoing the room and, assumedly, the whole school. 

"Get the fuck away from me" Techno snarled, pushing Nathan away in his moment of weakness to dart out the room. Tommy watched Nathan pull himself up from the ground, hiding his gun in his trousers. "Another shitty day" he commented as if this was fucking normal. 

Tommy waited until he left before breathing again, falling against the wall and clenching his hands. Holy shit. He just saved his brother's live. And he still hasn't received an apology from him! Bullshit. 

Composing himself he finally left the bathroom, almost screaming in fear when a man same height as he stepped up into his face, yelling all the while. Was everyone seriously pissed off today or what? 

"Hey, do you hear that fire alarm? That means you should be outside" he demanded, voice low and dangerous. Tommy made a few random noises of shock, realising this must be the security guard, the hat on his head reading 'security' kind of gave it away. Tubbo told him about him, David Madsen, apparently he was a dickhead and let everyone know he didn't trust any of them. 

"I had to use the bathroom" Tommy replied, biting his tongue from swearing. 

David scoffed, "kids like you always use that excuse" 

"Excuse... for... what?" Tommy replied, utterly dumbfounded by the audacity of this man. This is why he hated men. 

"For whatever you're up to. Your face is covered in guilt" David accused, growing angry Tommy rubbed a hand on his face, "oh I'm sorry, I forgot to shower this morning and rub away my guilt" he mocked sarcastically, watching David's eyes burn hatred into him, the moustache above his lip twitching. 

"Excuse me, young man? Now I know you're up to something. What is it, huh?" David stepped closer and closer, Tommy could feel the door brushing against his fingers as he stepped back. 

"Dude, what the hell-!?"

"Thank you, Mr. Madsen" a voice suddenly cut them off, "the situation is under control. There's no emergency here" Tommy looked over and relaxed, realising it was the principal. "Leave Mr. Watson alone and please turn off that alarm, since that's your job" the principal continued to turn the situation onto David, Tommy grinned smugly and crossed his arms. That'll show him. 

David looked between Tommy and the Principal for a few seconds, curled his lip and turned away, walking through the doorways to Tommy's left and disappearing to disable the alarm. 

"Dickhead" Tommy grumbled, pulling out his phone and texting Tubbo.

Tommy:  
What the fuck is David Madsen's problem?  
11:03am

Tubbo:  
Oh! Did you run into him? Also our teacher cancelled algebra because of the alarm! She was only teaching for half the time anyway because of an important hospital visit, we're free!  
11:03am

Tommy:  
More like he ran into me, accusing me of being guilty and shit, what does it even mean to have guilt all over your face!? I haven't even started buying drugs yet  
11:03an  
Tommy:  
That's a joke by the way  
11:03am

Tubbo:  
Oh thank god, I got worried there for a sec. and yeah David seems to hate everyone, don't take it personally. Wanna meet somewhere?  
11:04am

Tommy:  
Maybe after, I actually have to do a few things first  
11:04am

Tubbo:  
Alright! Me and a couple friends are going to play minecraft anyway, find me in my dorm when you're free!  
11:04am

Tommy:  
Cool, and Tubbo? Stay safe. I'll explain later  
11:05am

Tommy pocketed his phone and looked up at the principal, he was gazing his way, his brown bald head shining under the ceiling lights. Tommy stifled a laugh at the sight and walked to him, allowing Mr. Wells to beckon him over and talk to him. 

"You look a little stressed out, are you okay?" He asked, appearing genuinely concerned, his thick black eyebrows furrowed together. Tommy shrugged, the whole bathroom fiasco had certainly put him on edge, but could he talk to the principal about it? Would he even believe him? Surely, right? Why would Tommy lie about something like that on his second day here? Then again, with how is luck had gone so far... maybe he wouldn't get such a great outcome. 

He hesitated to come up with a reply, in that moment of silence Mr. Well's continued. "You can always be upfront with me, Mr. Watson. Or have you done something wrong... is that it? Well, Tom? Talk to me" he pressed, stepping closer. Tommy's face suddenly crossed with bewilderment, why was everyone accusing him today!? This seemed completely unfair. He misses one lesson and he's suddenly saving his brother who he hasn't seen in five years, being accused by not one, but two grown ass men who should know different, and... oh yeah, he's a time traveler now!?

He wishes he went to world history instead.

Returning to the present he supposed he only had two options, tell the truth, or lie. And... he was never that good at lying, with a reluctant sigh he spoke. "I saw Nathan Prescott with a gun in the boys bathroom" he explained, Mr. Wells glanced at the bathroom, then back at him, his lips forming a stern frown. 

"Nathan Prescott? You sure?" He pressed, Tommy nodded, eyes hardening. "Yes! He was talking to himself like- ooh, ooh, I'm a big, strong scary man who can take down a school- then boom! He has a gun!" He spoke in a mocking tone, cutting out the part with his brother, not wanting him to be involved. 

Principal Well's hesitated for a brief second. "Okay... slow down, slow down" he waved his hands around, "so now you saw this... without him seeing you?" 

Tommy nodded, "I was hi-oh..." he paused, of course, why else would he be hiding in the bathroom lest he knew more information? And he certainly didn't want to tell Principal Wells he could rewind time. "I was hiding in the stall after I heard Nathan come in and start talking to himself" he lied instead, internally wincing at how stupid he sounded. That wasn't half believable at all. 

"Alright, alright, I just want to be completely clear what happened. Mr. Prescott happens to be from the town's most distinguished family, and one of Blackwell's most honoured students. So it's hard for me to see him brandishing a weapon in the boys bathroom. So, what happened next?" He rambled a bit, Tommy crossed his arms halfway through in disbelief. He knew very well about the Prescott's, his dad hates them, and so do his brothers. And honestly himself now. A rich, rich family who practically owned the entire bay, able to get away with anything they want and not face a single consequence. Must be why Nathan thought he could wave a gun around like that. 

"Of course it would be hard for you to see it, you didn't see it! I did!" Tommy exclaimed, "after he left, and I ran out here wondering what to do... are you-" he swallowed, "are you going to do anything about it?" His voice fell feeble, realising yet again luck really wasn't on his side. 

"This is a serious charge" Mr. Wells spoke grimly, "I'll look into the matter personally, thank you for bringing it to my attention" he added, which made Tommy feel a little hopeful. 

"Alright, cool-"

"We'll continue this discussion later, in my office. Please go outside with the rest of your class now, Mr. Watson" and Tommy's heart plunged again. He appeared finished with conversation so with a huff he turned on his heel and left the building, only realising once outside he could rewind and change what happened - but then again... did he really want to? Where would lying bring him? Besides there is a chance Nathan might be caught. 

As he stepped down the stairs back into the front campus he heard the crackly speakers come to life, "would Nathan Prescott please come to the front office. Thank you" and he grinned, that'll show that rich kid bitch. 

Now, what to do? He was free until one o'clock after his class had been cancelled. He told Tubbo he was busy... Phil? No, no, he wouldn't bother him again. He looked across the campus, after the fire alarm went off it seemed more people had crowded around to spend their time with friends, laying under trees, sitting at benches, standing beside the billboards showing off random photography shots. 

Tubbo told him they were from Mark Jefferson, an apparent famous photographer - Tommy couldn't see why, all his images were shit. But that could be because he doesn't understand photography or the art behind it. He much preferred film, moving shots, morphing brightness and view. 

But to each their own.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets he took a stroll down the path, nodding awkwardly at the science teacher who smiled his way, a piece of paper clamped to a small wooden board in her lap. Wondering what it was he subtly stepped over, murmuring a small greeting. 

"Excuse me, Tom? I know everybody loves being asked to sign a petition-"

Oh god, Tommy thought to himself. It's a petition.

"-but would you do Ms. Grant a favour and hear me out?" She asked politely, brushing her finger across her cheek. Tommy hesitated, he couldn't exactly say no without feeling like a dick, so he nodded. "Sure"

"David Madsen, our chief of security, wants to put surveillance cameras all around the campus. Halls, classrooms, gym, dorm rooms, etc, Blackwell Academy should be a high school, not a high security penitentiary" she began, seemingly having more to say but Tommy didn't need to hear it.

"Yes! I'll sign" he agreed hastily, anything to get back at the security guard who decided to get in his face. Ms. Grant appeared delighted, thanking him considerably as he signed his name. 

"Thank you so much, Tommy. I'd much rather our students live in freedom than worry over surveillance twenty four seven" she shook her head disapprovingly, "I agree" Tommy nodded, awkwardly shifting on his feet. "Anyway, I'll go now. Nice talking with you, Ms. Grant"

"You too, Tommy! Thank you again" she smiled and waved him off, Tommy smiled back and hurried down the path, gazing down at his hand. To think he could rewind all of that like it never happened. He could walk up to someone, curse them out, rewind, and it never happened! This is... too much power, right? It feels like too much. Then again, he can get away with a lot now, and who's to stop him if assuming he was the only one with the power? No one, that's who.

Leaving the campus he whizzed by the dormitory sign, passing under the archway and gazing up at the building, designed like the academy, and quite big too. He saw two jocks standing on the grass out front passing balls to each other, a girl with purple hair sitting at a bench and the janitor not too far away, doing his own thing. Walking up to the building he gazed down at three girls sitting on the stairs before the doorway. 

He wanted to comment but after they looked at him with disgust he decided not too, quickly walking around them and into the building. He made a beeline to the boys section of the dorms, pushing open the double doors and easing in the familiar location. Maybe he could sit in his room for awhile and... relax, yeah, relax, maybe nap or play some video games to try and distract himself. He didn't need to think about his powers now, right? Procrastinating wasn't always his thing but... he could let himself off with this one.

Heading down the hallway and turning the corner he yelped, flinching back when two boys, taller than him, appeared from nowhere. When he got a closer look his eyes widened, lips pressing shut. Shit. Of course. 

"Tommy?" One of his brothers whispered, astonished. His brown, wavy hair hung across his forehead, a mustard yellow beanie hiding most of his head. He wore dark brown trousers, another mustard-yellow item, his jumper, covering his upper body. That was Wilbur, and next to him Techno, who looked just as shocked. They had similar features but generally didn't look like twins at all, most people surprised when they reveal it. 

"What are you doing here?" Techno questioned when Tommy was also silenced, quite frankly he completely forgot about his brothers since leaving the bathroom, being faced with both of them at the same time, it only added to the stress weighing heavily on his shoulders. 

"Why do you think I'm here, Techno? I didn't sneak in!" He snapped back, crossing his arms stubbornly. Techno narrowed his eyes into a glare, Wilbur gasping beside them. "You... you applied and got in, didn't you?" He filled in the blanks, Tommy rolled his eyes and dropped his gaze to the carpet. 

"Yeah, so what? That a problem with you? Don't worry, you can just ignore me, you were so good at it before I left" he snapped with unexpected aggravation, realising meeting his brothers again... it wasn't a good idea, so soon too. Phil should be here to mediate, to help, but he wasn't, he was alone in the boys dormitories, standing before his two taller brothers, Wilbur towering both of them at six foot five. 

"Anyway-" he walked around then quickly but Wilbur grabbed his arm to stop him, in response Tommy ripped away from his grasp, glaring at him dangerously. "No!" He yelled, "no, no, you do not touch me" he warned, backing away towards his room. 

"Jesus Tommy, relax! Calm yourself! You look like you've seen a ghost, what's wrong with you!?" Wilbur pressed, his forehead creasing in worry. Techno watched in silence, deep in thought as he let the scene play out. 

"With me!? What's wrong with you?! You two are such dickheads!" He insulted meaningfully, speed-walking over to his dorm. Maybe he should rewind to before they saw each other and hide in the bathrooms to let them pass by? After all they're located before the corner he turned. Anything would be better than this. Than Wilbur barring him from entering his room, glaring at him strongly. 

"Talk to us! Why did you apply here?" Wilbur demanded, curling his lip.

"Because I can! It's a college and I applied, I've always wanted to go here. Sorry I might ruin your drug cartel-" he shot at Techno who finally showed more emotion than anger, his eyebrows raising in shocked horror, taking a quick glance with Wilbur who mirrored his expression. Tommy quickly realised he shouldn't have said that.

Techno stormed over, "how did you know about about that?" 

Tommy's eyes blew wide, "you actually run a cartel!?" He screamed, Techno tensed as he did, looking around quick to make sure the coast was clear, then grabbed Tommy's arm and yanked him inside of his room, Wilbur following and closing the door. "Hey! Hey! What the fuck-!?"

"Start talking, Tommy" Techno snapped, voice icy cold. "And no, I don't run a cartel" he tacked on, but he was glad Tommy said it. It meant he didn't know much, just that he was involved with drugs, nothing more than that in Tommy's mind. 

"No, I'm not talking to you until you-..." he hesitated, broadly stepping away from them. Wilbur halted Techno from following, allowing Tommy necessary space to calm him down. 

The dorm room wasn't huge but spacious enough. The wall to the right was Tommy's bed, at the end a chest of draws filled with his clothes, underpants, socks, etcetera. Behind him was a desk where he would do any homework given to him, and where he left his laptop. To the left was a small couch where any invited guests could sit down and talk to him from, if they wished. Also a closet towards the end of it, farthest from Tommy. But it was currently empty as he had nothing to put inside of it, given his chest of draws was suitable enough. 

He might fill it in the future, but he didn't have any set plans. 

"Until we what?" Techno brought him back, glaring at him steadily. 

Tommy scrunched up his face, "until you apologise to me" 

Wilbur glanced at his twin, they knew what he meant. Before he left five years ago arguments were constant - it seemed everyday was Tommy versus Techno and Wilbur, it only got worse until eventually he couldn't take it, and left. Maybe the lingering, unsolved hatred between him and his brothers was why he avoided contacting them. 

No, that was definitely the reason. And Arcadia Bay. Something about this place, he guessed he was right to be concerned considering he could now travel through fucking time. 

He needs to stop freaking out about that. Even if it was perfectly valid to be a bit upset. 

"Will you apologise to us?" Wilbur fired back, Tommy scoffed. "For what!? You started it! I was fine, living life peacefully, normally, then you, you decide to be a dickhead to me out of nowhere! What did I do to you!?" He demanded, finally moving closer to them. Wilbur and Techno shared another look, communicating silently. Tommy swiped his tongue across his teeth - he despised them when they did that. It made him feel like such a kid, he was eighteen! Legally an adult! And only one year younger than them! 

"Listen, Tommy" Wilbur began, voice softening, levelling. "Until we can settle an apology between both us and you we won't get anywhere, we just want to know how you know about Techno's..." Wilbur eyed him, he nodded slightly. "Techno's business" he finished, coming off cool and composed, almost drawing Tommy in until he sharply shook his head, turning away from them and grasping his desk. 

"Techno's business" he repeated, almost pathetically. "Techno's business" he whispered, closing his eyes. 

"Why does Techno's business involve him getting-almost... almost getting shot!?" Tommy corrected, falling a bit confused with the timelines. Wilbur looked bewildered, glancing at Techno who's face dawned in realisation. "You were in the bathroom this morning, weren't you?" He asked but knew the answer, how else would Tommy be made aware of Nathan's gun? No one would've told him, that's for sure. 

"Yeah, I was! And dammit, I saved your fucking life!"

Techno paused momentarily, eyes widening a split second later. "You set off the fire alarm..." 

"Yeah! I did! And got into deep shit with David Madsen, the dickhead. Then principal Wells! Who certainly didn't actually believe me when I told him-" 

"You told the principal!?" Techno suddenly yelled, lunging forward. Wilbur quickly followed, holding his forearm. Tommy shrunk back to his desk, "yes! What else would I have done?! I didn't mention you, you bitch! Calm down!" He replied just as loudly back, Techno visibly relaxed when Tommy assured his name wasn't mentioned, but still teetered on the edge of throwing a punch into Tommy's eye socket. 

"Why didn't you mention him? Out of curiosity" Wilbur asked once Techno fell back into his thoughts. 

Tommy shrugged, scratching his neck. "Dunno. Knew that if I did, and Techno found out, I'd be killed"

"Maybe he is smart after all" Techno quipped, Tommy glared at him mockingly. "Whatever. Get out of my room!" He commanded but neither of them moved.

"Listen Tommy, I think it'll be better to talk about this rather than ignore it, or let you go away thinking... the wrong thing" Wilbur began, mediating the situation like their dad would do. Tommy didn't like it, he only liked it when Phil did it. He ground his teeth together uncomfortably, why, why him? Why was he cursed to have these as his brothers? He could've been an only child! 

"California was better than this" he muttered, turning around to face his desk completely. 

"Then why did you leave?" Techno reminded.

"Because this was the only place that accepted my application!" Tommy snapped, clenching his jaw when he heard Techno bark out a laugh.

"Oh, that's rich. I thought your parents paid off Mr. Wells" 

"They're my guardians. Not my parents. Phil is my dad. And no, I got in here by myself" Tommy corrected sharply, angrily fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves. Why didn't he rewind? He doesn't think he could rewind back to before they saw him now, it felt too far away. 

"Right..." Techno scoffed. 

"Anyway- what the hell is your problem with that Nathan bitch anyway?" Tommy asked curiously, stepping over to them calmly. Techno quirked an eyebrow, "as if I'd tell you"

"What?" He cried, "why not? We're brothers!" 

Wilbur chuckled, rolling his eyes. "We're brothers, but I don't trust you" Techno explained, neatly folding his sleeves back as they began to slip down his wrists. Tommy grumbled under his breath, picking at his shirt for a moment before letting out a whine, like the immature brother he was. 

"Please? Just tell me. Or I'll..." he narrowed his eyes suspiciously, then grinned. "I'll tell you everything that's in your pockets without you telling me first" 

Techno paused, lips slowly stretching into an amused grin. "Are you serious?" He asked, thinking him to be an idiot. Wilbur sighed, covering his face with his hand. "Yes! Of course I am!" Tommy declared, but faltered when he realised he didn't actually know what was in Techno's pockets... he'd have to find out first. 

"Alright, uh..." he thought hard for a moment, "drugs...?"

Techno had to pause, then double over and laugh. Wilbur held a hand over his mouth and began to join in even if he tried to stifle it. Tommy glared at him, "what!? I'm serious!"

"Tommy, oh my god. Why would I carry drugs around on campus? Do you take me as a fool?"

Tommy opened his mouth.

"Don't answer that"

Tommy slowly closed his mouth. 

"Here's what I actually have" Techno began rooting in his pockets and Tommy instantly beamed, watching as he pulled out a pair of car keys, three dollars cash, his phone and a small piece of paper. "What's that?" Tommy asked, pointing at the paper. Techno hummed and unwrapped it, "it's just a reminder for me to take my ADHD meds" he showed off, then pocketed his things again but Tommy had all the information he needed. 

Holding up his hand he began to rewind, watching with interest as Techno and Wilbur moved oddly, spoke backwards and change their facial expressions really quickly. It was quite comical to watch but Tommy then remembered he actually had to stop at the right time. 

A few moments later he dropped his hand. 

"-you serious?" Techno asked, slowly grinning. Beside him Wilbur held his face in his hands. "Yes! I am! Here, I'll tell you" Tommy appeared too smug for him to be right, in his brothers eyes anyway, but he technically had a otherworldly advantage. 

"You have your car keys, with a small, weird, pig keychain attached" Tommy began, watching as Techno's smile slowly dropped. "You have three dollars, in notes. Very rich for a drug dealer-" he mocked, chuckling quietly. Wilbur glanced at his brother, eyebrows raising when he realised Tommy was right so far. "Your phone... and, a small piece of paper reminding you to take your ADHD meds" he crossed his arms, rocking on his feet smugly. 

"Well?" He prompted. 

Techno didn't reply, instead he looked around in his pockets, both of them gazing at the items in shocked silence. Then Wilbur laughed, "holy shit, he was right- holy shit! You were right!" He repeated, growing more and more frightful. "How did you know!?"

Tommy threw his head back to cackle, "because, bitch! I have powers now, I can do your pockets too!" He gestured to Wilbur who snorted, crossing his arms. "Alright, what do I have?"

Tommy faltered again, dammit. He doesn't know. Still! This won't last for long, anyway. 

"Your phone"

Wilbur smirked, relaxing. "Wrong. I don't actually have anything on me right now-" before Wilbur could finish Tommy pulled back time just before he gave the answer. 

"Alright, what do I have?"

Tommy chuckled, grinning almost evilly. "You have... nothing" 

Wilbur stepped back, dropping his arms. "Have you been stalking us?" Techno accused, gazing at him warily. 

"Stalking!? No! This is the first time I've seen you in five years! I told you, bitch, I'm powerful" he threw his arms up gleefully, twirling around on the spot. Wilbur looked at his twin, "did... did you tell him beforehand? Is this a prank?"

"What?" Techno twisted his features up, "no. That seems like a you thing" he accused back. Wilbur snorted, "I wish this was a prank! Now I'm just freaked out"

Tommy bellowed a laugh, "you should be scared, dickhead! Here- come here" he started to grow cocky, rushing over to his window and peering outside. Techno and Wilbur hesitantly followed, looking at the space outside the dormitories. 

"What?" Wilbur whispered, waiting for a sign, for anything. 

"I'm going to predict the next few things that happen, if I'm right, you have to believe me" he stated determinedly, Techno stepped back, raising his left eyebrow. "I think California has gotten to your head.." 

"No! It hasn't! How do you explain the pocket thing?" He fired back. Techno sighed, "I can't... but you're just going to embarrass yourself" he paused, then smirked. "On second thoughts- go ahead Tommy" 

"Oh shut up, dickhead" Tommy grunted, looking out the window again and watching everybody's lives. First he watched one of the jocks throw the football towards the building, on the way smacking the back of a girls head, the one with purple dyed hair. Either side of him Wilbur and Techno laughed. 

Then his eyes trailed to the right, the janitor carrying a bucket of white paint towards the scaffolding outside the building. He slowly climbed the ladder and set the paint bucket hanging beside him, only for it to break and fall to the ground, splattering paint across the three girls who were sitting on the front steps. Again, his brothers laughed in joy.

"That's Victoria" Wilbur pointed out the blonde girl with shorter hair. "She's a real bitch" 

"Whatever" Tommy dismissed, uncaring. 

Then a tall boy from around the corner appeared carrying a camera, he was walking across the pathway furthest away from the dorm building, once halfway across he crouched down, angled the camera and took a picture of a bird eating seeds a few yards away from him.

And last but not least, according to Tommy's attention span anyway, a squirrel suddenly jumped down from a tree and dived into a trash can, head appearing a few seconds later with a slice of a donut in it's mouth. 

"Well...?" Wilbur prompted, wondering when he'd start. 

"Oh, don't worry. I'm just gonna cheat quickly- but you won't know that" before they could respond he drew back time, right back to the first play of events. 

Dropping his arm, he quickly recited before they could begin. "That jock- the one with an... ugly stripped sweater" Tommy just then realised how truly ugly it really was, "will throw his football at that girls head" he pointed out, Techno snorted and leaned on the wall. "Alright.." he murmured unconvinced. 

"Then that janitor-"

"Samual" Wilbur cut him off. Tommy glanced at him, "what?"

"His name. Samual"

Tommy slowly continued, "Samual will climb up that ladder with white paint, it'll fall and drop across those girls- uh, Victoria?" 

"Oh my god" Wilbur chuckled, "I hope that happens, she'd deserve it" 

"Yeah, I've heard" Tommy deadpanned, "then a boy, I don't know who, will come down the pathway and take a picture of that bird" he pointed to the animal already eating its seeds. "Then- a squirrel will jump down from the tree, throw itself into the bin-" he paused to chuckle, "funny, now that I think about it, and will reappear with a donut in it's mouth" he finished, crossing his arms. 

"Now watch and learn not to mess with me" He added smugly. Techno sighed, gazing out the window with Wilbur who was admittedly genuinely curious to see if he was right. 

And, as much as it scared them to accept, he was.

The jock carelessly threw his football directly at the girl's head, she yelled and jumped up, sending him curses while he and his friend laughed. Then Samual picked up his paint bucket and crossed towards the scaffolding, slowly climbing up the ladder without a care in the world. He delicately hung up the paint bucket to a hook, unfortunately it mustn't have been as strong as Samual hoped and completely broke off, landing with a bounce on the ground, sending white paint across Victoria and her two friends. The three girls squealed, trying to brush away the paint while Samuel hurried down the ladder, repeating apologies. Across from them a boy with a camera slowly moved down the path, crouching before the bird and easily snapping a photo, the bird continuing to eat for a few more seconds until flying away. And finally... a large squirrel made with it's life to the trash can, diving in straight for the donut that he showed up with seconds later.

Tommy stepped back with a proud smirk. Techno and Wilbur's faces mirrored their expressions. Baffled, bewildered, and a little... scared. He just smoothly predicted events that happened in that order, directly according to everything he said, without a single fault. 

How could that be?

"Tommy... what did California do to you?" Techno asked, walking away from the window, and his younger brother. Wilbur instead sat on the sill, gazing at the ground in thought. 

"Not California! Here! I.." he hesitated, should he tell them? Well, if they freak out he could always rewind. "In the bathroom, earlier" his voice fell lower, more serious. "You... did get shot" he admitted, Wilbur's head lifted quickly, drawing his eyebrows together in concern. Techno also appeared startled. 

"But when Nathan did shoot you I left the cubical and sort of... held up my hand?" He demonstrated, but didn't rewind. "And suddenly I was outside again! And I had taken back like, ten minutes of time! That's when I entered the bathroom again and waited until you and bitch boy Nathan were fighting again, and I hit the fire alarm, saving you... twice" Tommy licked his lips, "also why do you have pink hair?"

His question was instantly disregarded as Wilbur stood up, "Tommy. Are you telling us you can rewind time?" He asked sternly, crossing his arms. 

Tommy stepped back, "yeah, I don't know how, it sort of... happened" he shrugged flimsily. 

"What the fuck" Wilbur whispered, looking at Techno who wore an unreadable expression. "You saved my life... twice" he repeated, voice monotone. Though it usually was. 

Tommy nodded, "yeah, and I won't do it again if you keep acting like a bitch!" He declared, them dropped the act. "No, no, I'd probably save you again" he added truthfully. 

Techno looked at his twin, slowly crossing his arms. "Do you believe him?" He asked, side eying Tommy. Wilbur hesitated, slowly licking his lips as he thought. It's quite a leap in trust, considering they haven't seen each other in a very long time, and regarding the fact they still hadn't made up - it could all be one big, elaborate prank. However Tommy doesn't seem the type to be able to coordinate something like that. And it wouldn't explain how he knew what was in their pockets, or lack there of for Wilbur. 

"I do" Wilbur agreed after a moment. Tommy stood straighter, honestly a little surprised he didn't have to do anything else. 

Techno pushed his cheek out with his tongue, idly fidgeting with his sleeve. After some contemplation, he replied, voice unusually emotional. "Did Nathan really shoot me?" 

Tommy scratched his neck, "uh, yeah. Yeah, he did" 

Techno nodded slowly, grimly. He glanced at Wilbur and sighed, moving to sit down on the edge of Tommy's bed, his hair falling across his face. Unliking the silence Tommy spoke, "you never told me why your hair is pink" he pointed out, falling down onto the couch. Wilbur retuned his perch on the window will. 

Techno lifted his head out of his hands but couldn't bring himself to raise his eyes from the dark blue carpet. "Pink is my favourite colour" he shrugged loosely. Tommy snorted, failing to hide it in a cough. "My favourite colour is red" he replied strongly, laughing into his palm afterwards. Wilbur managed a soft smile, hands clasped, leaning his arms against his thighs. 

"How long have you had this?" Wilbur pondered. 

"Just this morning, saving Techno. It must've awoken them within me!" Tommy tried to explain, though even if it sounded silly it really was all they had to go off of for now. 

"Y'know, Techno" Wilbur slowly grinned, "we could really use Tommy's help.."

"Wilbur, Wilbur, no-"

"I mean it! He has superpowers, think of all the shit we can get away with now" Tommy sat up in his seat, "yeah, yeah!" He agreed, purposefully lowering his voice. "We could do so much shit! Like, like..." he paused, "scaring people and shit, then rewinding" 

Techno deadpanned him, "Tommy, only you would remember it"

"Oh yeah..." he drifted. Wilbur rolled his eyes, "I mean with his help we can get the information we need to finally take down the Prescott's!" He exclaimed, Tommy glanced over at him with risen eyebrows. They were planning to take down the Prescott's? He knew his family didn't like them, but this seemed a little on the nose. Techno groaned as Wilbur revealed their plans, pinching the bridge of his nose and quietly counting to ten. 

"What do you say, Tommy? We can work together as a team" Wilbur suggested, Tommy opened and closed his mouth, eyebrows furrowing. Then he remembered what he told Phil, he'd only talk to them if they apologised... they hadn't, expect an apology from him, and now want to work together.. to use him for his power. He slumped against the couch, mulling it over. If they did work together, maybe along the way they'd make up? Maybe they'd see they were the true assholes and apologise to him? 

It seemed unlikely, but Tommy was willing to bet his chances. 

"I-"

"Tommy?"

The three boys looked over at the doorway, Tommy standing up abruptly. "Tubbo!" He exclaimed, awkwardly glancing at his brothers. "Oh-sorry... am I interrupting something?" He worried, biting his lower lip. "Yes, you are" Techno deadpanned, Tommy scowled and waved his hand dismissively. "Let's talk outside" he gestured, closing the bedroom door behind him and waiting with Tubbo in the hall. 

"What's up?" He asked, bobbing on his feet. "Oh, I heard you through the walls and... thought you might want to play! Also, what did your message mean?" He tilted his head, eyes narrowing in concern. 

"Oh- that, well-" he hesitated, glancing at his dorm before tugging Tubbo away right to the end, both standing next to a window. "Tonight at exactly midnight come into my room and I'll explain everything. For now, I really have to go. Those were my brothers, Wilbur and Techno. I haven't seen them in- five years and... want to hang out with them" he explained, Tubbo seemed even further worried but his eyebrows drew together confidently. 

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine, I'm glad you're all bonding again! Is... are you alright?" Tommy nodded hurriedly, appreciative of Tubbo's concern. "I'll be fine- but you know Nathan Dickhead Prescott?" 

Tubbo nodded, "yeah... his family suck" 

Tommy snorted, "I know. But stay way from Nathan, yeah? I think he's dangerous"

Tubbo's eyes widened a fraction, slowly nodding and brushing aside his dark brown hair. "Alright.. okay, I will. Midnight tonight, yeah?"

Tommy nodded, "yeah, have fun playing Minecraft. Oh and-" he paused, "I might skip today for lessons. They're just introductions, right? I think I can use the sick excuse..." 

Tubbo nodded understandingly. "Course! Have fun! Stay safe!" With that he returned to his own dorm room, Tommy relaxed and entered his, grinning wildly with a new found prep-in-his-step. "Alright! I won't make you beg at my feet- I'm in"

"I didn't agree to this-"

"And I don't care!" Wilbur exclaimed, Techno glared at his twin brother but didn't protest much else, watching as Wilbur sat Tommy down and explained all the information they had gathered so far. 

"We know David Madsen is the guy with all the information. He tracks suspicious students down like he was the FBI or some shit" Wilbur began, hovering his hands around while he spoke, Tommy's eyes glistening in interest. "If we find where he lives, somehow get into his house and find where he stores all of it I think we'll be much closer to taking down the Prescott's than we are. Nathan is definitely the family's kryptonite" he babbled, Tommy nodding along, ruffling his hair during. 

"And we need to access the principals office. There must be shit about Nathan they're hiding in the documents. To do that we need to get the keys from David Madsen, as security guard he has a key for every room-"

"In theory" Techno interrupted, slowly taking the band out of his hair, the long, soft strands falling around his shoulders. 

"Yes, in theory" Wilbur repeated, "so we planned to first access David's house yada yada but his security is insanely break-in proof. But" Wilbur grinned, "with you, you can just go inside, which will set off the alarm - but you can rewind while inside, disable the alarm, and let us in!" 

"To do that we need to flunk school. You prepared to do that, Tommy?" Techno queried, dragging his hair back into a low pony tail, fixing the shorter strands around his face afterwards. 

Internally Tommy was ecstatic, this was like a real adventure and shit! Like in the movies! He's always wanted to do something badass like this, besides surely it would win over so many women. With a sly look he laughed joyously, nodding vigorously. "Yes! Fuck yes" he enthused, "I wouldn't want to do anything else than help you will illegal shit" 

Wilbur laughed, "fuck yeah! We're a team again, finally"

"Again? We were never a team, what do you mean?" Tommy questioned, pulling a weird face. Wilbur froze, glancing at his brother who subtly shook his head, tightening the straps on his boots. "Uh-.. slip of the tongue" he dismissed but Tommy knew he was lying, regardless he couldn't care about it, more focused on their adventure they were about to pull off! How thrilling. 

"Alright, we're doing this today, by the way" Techno stood up, fixing himself in the mirror hanging on Tommy's door. 

"What? Today? Fuck yeah!" Tommy threw himself up to his feet, assuming they'd at least wait a few days, but he could do this now. In fact he really wanted to do this now. "Yep, David's distracted with work, he won't be home until nine. Gives us plenty of time to look through his stuff" Techno further explained, finally leaving Tommy's room. Wilbur followed close behind while Tommy hesitated, looking down at himself then around the room. He was still wearing Phil's joggers and a random old shirt, he'd much prefer to change. 

"Can you guys wait like, two minutes? I want to change clothes" he called, standing in the doorway. Techno looked back at him with a groan, "be quick" he agreed begrudgingly, Tommy grinned and shut the door, searching through his draws. Meanwhile Techno turned to Wilbur, crossing his arms. "Are you insane?"

"Not yet" Wilbur joked. 

Techno rolled his eyes, "why did you involve him? I don't want him getting into this-.. this.. illegal stuff. Regardless of his power, which I'm still doubtful of, he can get hurt" 

Wilbur cocked a brow, "oh so, wait, do we still care about him or not?" 

Techno clenched his jaw, "because I remember you telling me, when Tommy left, we've disowned ourselves from him. Isn't that right? Or did I hear wrong?"

"Wilbur, it's been five years. I..." he glanced at Tommy's door. "I care about him, but-"

"You can't forgive him" Wilbur supplied, Techno awkwardly squeezed his hands into fists, defeatedly looking away. "I can't forgive him" he admitted.

Wilbur slowly reached up and patted his shoulder, "hey, it took me awhile too. But look, whether it was his fault or not doesn't matter. He can't remember what happened and by luck he never will, so don't try and remind him, alright?" He gave him a stern look, Techno nodded obediently. "I wasn't planning too" 

"Good" Wilbur grinned and turned towards the opening door, Tommy coming out in a white shirt with red sleeves and a matching red collar, adorned in a simple pair of blue jeans and black converse. "The shoes were a gift" he grimaced, staring down at them. 

Wilbur brightened, "I think they suit you" he complimented, Tommy gave him a odd look. "You're a bit weird, Wilbur" he replied, making both of the twins chuckle. 

They left the dormitories and headed back to the campus, spotting David Madsen entering the building after his daily harassment of random students. "Shit- is that rain?" Tommy muttered, lifting out his hand to feel the beginning of water droplets splashing his skin. 

"Don't worry, Techno has a car. We won't get too wet" Wilbur supplied, Tommy still sighed but they continued to walk, Tommy using his hand as a sort of shield to try and protect his hair. Wilbur pushed it all under his hat while Techno didn't even try, giving himself up to the fate of the gods. 

"Yeah- apparently something's going down at the dorms!" A girl yelled to her friend, the two running past the three boys speedily. 

"What's that about?" Tommy inquired, Wilbur shrugged. "We were just there, realistically it's probably petty drama" he waved off and Tommy seemed settled at this, the three of them passing the 'parking lot' sign and jumping down the small flight of stairs, beginning to pick up the pace as they found Techno's white car. 

Tommy whistled, "nice, how much did Phil pay for this?"

Techno glared at from from the other side, yanking open the door. "We paid half each" he replied back venomously. Tommy wheezed a laugh and climbed into the back, allowing his two brothers up front. 

"Maybe something is going on" Wilbur pointed out even more students dashing towards the dorms, Techno turned on the engine and pulled his seatbelt over his chest. "I don't care. We need that information" he shrugged off and drove out of the parking lot, Tommy settled in the back seat comfortably, gazing out of the window. 

During the drive his brothers took most of the conversation, Wilbur starting them and Techno ending them. 

As he watched the world whizz by he wondered what it would be like... backwards. Smirking devilishly he rose up his hand and sped the world into rewind, laughing as the world suddenly shot back. It felt like a rollercoaster almost, especially because whenever he rewound time it's much, much faster than a normal ticking second pace. Eventually he stopped and sat up in his seat, leaning between the two front ones. 

"I just rewound time and you have to have the same conversation twice" he cackled, Techno rolled his eyes. "It won't bother us, Tommy, because we can't remember when you rewind" 

"It's a weird thought though, isn't it?" Wilbur started, tracing drawings on the condensation stuck on the window. "What we do can easily be drawn back to a point, and repeated over and over. Do you think if Tommy did it enough times, our actions would change? Only slightly. For instance I'd raise this finger" he held up his ring finger, dragging it through the condensation. "Instead of this one" and he held up his pinkie now, doing the same. 

"How many times have you rewound, Tommy?" Techno asked, voice monotone, yet a curious tone fragmented in his words. 

Finally Tommy leaned back again, shifting over to the middle seat instead. "Only like, six, seven times? I wanted to rewind when I saw you two the first time" he admitted. Wilbur turned in his seat. 

"Why didn't you?" He inquired. Tommy shrunk in on himself, shrugging. "I don't know" he replied defensively, "because I knew you'd end up seeing me anyway? Because I actually wanted to talk to you to curse at you?" He listed off, entirely meaning both of those statements. His brothers knew that without his clarification. 

"Have you seen Phil yet?" Techno wondered, pulling into a suburban street.

"Yeah, first day here. Yesterday" he clarified, Wilbur hummed and turned back forward, lifting a leg to sit on it, his head now barely scraping the ceiling. "I wonder why he didn't tell us..."

"He didn't want us to form a manhunt against Tommy" Techno supplied half jokingly. Wilbur laughed, Tommy rolled his eyes and focused on the houses passing them by. 

He could feel it, in his stomach. That odd sensation, it only worsened as seconds ticked by, growing larger and larger in his stomach, seemingly engulfing him. What was happening? He was fine one minute, now the next? Was it because he looked out the window and saw the familiarities of everything? He remembered this street. He remembered using a skateboard to sit on and roll down the slight hill with his old friend who he hadn't seen in years, and who also doesn't go to Blackwell. Not that he cared much, it was just a friend amongst many at the time. 

He pressed a hand to his chest, clenching the area above his heart. He could feel it beating, beating faster and faster, no matter how much he breathed it wouldn't calm down. Wait. Was he hyperventilating? He couldn't breathe. Gasps choked his throat as he suddenly held his head in his hands, eyes clutched sight to blotch out the sight of the too familiar world, whimpers clawing at his throat. 

The noises around him were... were there, but distant. He felt himself slipping further and further underwater, and whoever was yelling became more distorted, more... wobbly. 

Was that a hand on him? Two hands? His back, his knee, he was moving side ways, and suddenly cold. Why was he getting wet? The floor beneath him soaked his jeans where he knelt down, the shock of air bringing him back to the moment, eyes finally opening to see Wilbur kneeling in front of him, holding onto his wrists, delicately soothing him with words. 

"Tommy? Tommy? Are you with me?" 

Tommy blinked, the world was clearer. Rain. That's why he was wet, rain pouring around them, but not on him anymore. He looked up to see Techno holding an umbrella over them. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, gulping down breaths of air. "What-happened?" He gasped, Wilbur tilted his head. 

"You're having a panic attack, Tommy" 

A panic attack? Again? They were staring already?

"Maybe we should go to dads house first... he's not too far away" Wilbur suggested, looking up at his brother. Techno tensed, glancing down the street, then at Tommy. He nodded slowly and helped pick Tommy up from the ground. 

"I'll walk him, can you drive and alert dad?"

Techno again responded non-verbally, climbing back into his car and driving down the road. "Now, Tommy" Wilbur began, talking him down the street. "I've been thinking a lot about ant-eaters recently, and I think..." listening to Wilbur helped calm Tommy down immensely, his breathing growing under control as he was able to focus on Wilbur's thumb stroking up and down his arm, other hand holding the umbrella above the both of them. 

Even if they haven't apologised yet, Tommy appreciated him. 

"And they're just horrible creatures, they look ugly, their tail is like a broom! Like god got lazy and just stuffed the handle of a broom up it's ass!" Wilbur continued as they neared Phil's house, Tommy could see him and Techno standing outside, in Phil's hands two towels ready for them when they neared. 

"And their tongues, their tongues are coated in-"

"Please help" Tommy cut off his brother when in Phil's earshot, "he won't stop talking about ant eaters. He won't shut up, Phil" he whined, him and Wilbur both letting out laughs. 

"Oh my god, bruh" Techno drawled, "not the ant-eaters, anything but them" he complained, entering the house as Wilbur followed him, "I mean it, Techno! Imagine how much dirt they eat-"

"I don't want to imagine!" Techno replied back in the most emotional voice Tommy's heard from him since seeing him again. 

"You alright, kid?" Phil smiled warmly at Tommy, wrapping the towel around his shoulders and taking the umbrella Wilbur handed to him. 

"Yeah. I'm fine" he reassured, entering the house and walking into the living room, hearing Wilbur and Techno arguing in the kitchen. He took a seat on the couch, warming up already due to Phil always keeping the heating on when it rained. How did he let that happen? He hasn't had an impromptu panic attack like that in years. It really was this town affecting him, but why? What happened here that he's unaware of? He couldn't place it and yet somewhere in his mind... it's telling him something did happen. Something he should know. Should remember. 

Why can't he remember? 

"Here, I made you some hot chocolate" Phil entered the room, placing the warm mug in Tommy's grabbing hands. He hummed out a small thank you, the smell wafting through his nose. He used to have hot chocolates in California all the time, so... this didn't feel as much of a painful reminder. 

He slowly sipped it with Phil by his side, absentmindedly rubbing a hand up and down his back. Tommy didn't need to say anything for Phil to know he appreciated it. Soon Wilbur and Techno entered the room, Techno appearing ready to murder his sibling who moved his rant onto something else. 

"And I'm just saying, it's not that weird to chew sand" Wilbur shrugged, Techno sat down on the arm chair, unraveling an orange from it's skin. "Will, you have five seconds to run" he threatened darkly, Phil leaned back to laugh while Wilbur decided to sit further away from him, defending himself one last time until Phil stopped both of them. 

Normal conversation began and Tommy relaxed listening to it, Phil not asking about college as his children never skip unless for important reasons - he trusted whatever reason they were here now was justifiable enough. 

"I don't think dolphins are bad, no" Wilbur waved off, "the only thing that bothers me is how smart they are" he added as an afterthought, Phil rolled his eyes and turned on the television, flicking from the children's network onto the main news. 

"Really? Why? Isn't that a good thing?" Techno countered, finishing the last slice of his orange. "No, it's not. Any form of intelligence in animals should be squandered, otherwise humans will be killed at a disproportionate rate by the intelligent species" he replied as if he's thought about this for awhile. Techno gazed at him blankly, slowly turning to the television, eyes widening when he realised the footage was covering Blackwell. 

Phil was already watching along with Tommy, Wilbur noticed the silence and looked over too, the four of them shocked to silence, realising a girl had killed herself. 

"Kate Marsh?" Techno repeated, Wilbur paled. "I knew her... she was being bullied because of a Vortex Club party" he explained, Techno made a noise of understanding. He wasn't great in giving verbal responses to things like this, or reassurances, comfort, anything of the sort. He never wanted to come off insensitive so he just stayed quiet. 

"That's... horrible" he did respond though, in the best way he could. Phil nodded gravely, rubbing his chin. "What the fuck kind of people can do that to a person?" He questioned, Tommy pulled out his phone and quickly shot a text to Tubbo.

Tommy:  
What happened???  
12:49pm

Tubbo:  
A girl jumped from the dormitory roof. I don't know, I don't know  
12:49pm

Tommy:  
Hey, tubbo it's fine, can I call you?  
12:50pm

Before he could himself Tubbo began to call him, he excused himself and stepped out the room, hiding inside of Phil's office to talk to his friend. 

"Tubbo? Are you alright?" He worried, keeping his voice calm. 

"No... no, not really" Tubbo replied, voice shaky. "My friend dragged me outside, Jesus she almost landed on us! I-I saw everything, Tommy. I-I I, I don't know what to do" he began to stutter, breathing uneven. 

"Hey, hey, hey" Tommy repeated soothingly, "hey, listen. Everything will be fine, okay? I don't think, at that point... there was anything anyone could've done" he tried to reassure him, glancing down at his hand. He could've done something.

"I-I know but, she just landed, right there! I'm-" he paused to sniffle, letting out a few quiet cries. "It was horrible, Tommy, I don't know what to do"

"Where are you, Tubbo? Are you safe?" 

"I'm fine, I'm in my dorm. Sh-should I go somewhere?" 

Tommy hesitated, grasping the compass in his trouser pocket and fiddling with the chain. "Talk to a teacher, Tubbo. A nice one. The world history teacher, she was nice, right? Talk to her. She'll help you" 

Tubbo shifted on the other end, blowing his nose into a tissue. "Okay... okay, I will. Where-where are you?"

Tommy looked around his dads office, it wasn't fair he managed to escape while everyone else had to experience such a thing. Part of him feels like he should've been there, saving that girls life with his powers. But he was taken away, dealt with a panic attack, and now hidden inside his dad's home. He felt pathetic. With Tubbo there alone, what kind of friend was he? He focused so much on his brothers who haven't cared for him for so long, and his friend, his friend who yes he only met yesterday morning but has made his time here so much better already - he abandoned him. 

"I'm coming back, soon, okay? Find the teacher, she'll help you. When I get there we can hang out, okay? We can play Minecraft" he offered, smiling a little when Tubbo chuckled on the other end. "O-okay, stay safe, Tommy"

"You too, Tubbo" with that the call ended, he pocketed his phone and sighed, tightly gripping his compass. They could search David's office another day, Tubbo was the most important thing on his mind right now. He wouldn't be able to focus if they went now anyway. 

Returning to the living room he asked Phil for a ride back to college. 

"Are you sure? With what happened? It's okay to crash here, they're probably cancelling classes for the week, at least" he assured but Tommy shook his head, glancing at his brothers who all gazed at him, their expressions hard. He knew they were thinking about David's office but he just couldn't. Not today.

"My friend, Tubbo, he... the girl landed right next to him when she jumped. I-I need-" he breathed heavily, "I need to see him. He's really upset" 

"Alright, alright" Phil agreed quickly, rising from the couch. "Grab a jacket, okay?" Tommy nodded and let Phil pass him to grab his own coat. 

"We'll do it another day" Tommy mentioned cooly.

"Tomorrow" Techno stated defiantly. 

"Tomorrow" Tommy mimicked him. "Yeah, tomorrow. My friend needs me right now"

"It's fine. With this going on David would've been more tense than usual, he might even get off work early. It's better this way, tomorrow is fine" Wilbur mediated the situation. Techno huffed and stood up, shouldering Tommy on the way out and up the stairs to his bedroom. 

Tommy glared at his back, forgetting Wilbur and waiting by the front door. 

"You okay for a car ride?" Phil made sure before leaving and getting inside after Tommy agreed. For the whole drive he stared down at his lap, watching his compass flick from direction to direction every turn they made. The rain had gotten heavier now, but Tommy was sure it'll ease up the next day. It always does in Arcadia Bay. Rain never lasts. 

"If you need anything, Tommy, don't hesitate to ask" Phil encouraged softly once parking outside of the Academy. Tommy nodded, "I will, I will. Drive safe" he opened the door, pulling up the hood of the jacket and rushing towards the building. Phil watched until he entered before driving away, gripping the wheel strongly. He was worried for his son but knowing he was going there for a friend made him proud to be his dad. 

Following the time table Tommy made it to his world history classroom, inside it was empty apart from Tubbo sitting at the front with their teacher and principal Wells. 

He entered and rushed over, Tubbo heard the door and relaxed, "Tommy" he said, accepting the damp hug from his friend. "Are you doing better?" He worried once leaning back, checking over his friend. His eyes were red-rimmed and swollen, cheeks puffy and hands shaky. 

"A little..." he replied quietly. Tommy stood closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders for comfort. "I'm sorry that happened, man, I'm so sorry"

Tubbo nodded, hiding his face against Tommy's shoulder. 

"You're a good friend" the world history teacher remarked, smiling widely. Tommy shrugged, "no, I'm just doing what anyone should do" 

"I'm sorry you both had to deal with this, and Tommy, on your second day. This is a dreadful situation and I wish I could rewind it all" Mr. Wells frowned, pulling the edges of his jacket. Tommy tensed a little at his wording but knew he didn't mean it in terms of actually rewinding time, or having such an ability. 

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, what's going to happen now?" He wondered, still holding Tubbo tight. 

"Well... classes will be cancelled for a week. I will make a formal announcement explaining everything you need to know about this uncommon occurrence. If you need to speak to anyone we have many counsellors currently on hand" he offered afterwards, Tommy nodded and thanked him quietly, allowing him to leave as he held back with Tubbo and the teacher. 

"How about you two rest in your rooms, hmm? It's been an awful day and it's barely the afternoon" she sighed sadly. 

"We will, thank you" Tommy murmured, helping Tubbo up and leading him out of the class, placing his jacket around Tubbo's bare arms before they left the building and headed over to the dormitories. He knew it might not be a great idea to be near the building but he didn't exactly want to hang out in a classroom either, nor at his dad's house with Techno and Wilbur there to pester him. 

"My room?" He offered, Tubbo nodded and silently followed, taking a seat on his couch as Tommy took away the wet jacket, leaving it up to dry. 

He shut the blinds and turned on a lamp on his desk. 

"Minecraft?" He offered, Tubbo managed a small smile and nodded, sitting at Tommy's desk while Tommy went to grab Tubbo's laptop, the two sitting beside each other and logging onto a shared world, building in survival, screaming at mobs, and generally having a fun time - a nice distraction from such a day. 

Both boys needed it for very, very different reasons. 

• ———— •  
𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆


	3. Chapter 3

𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐  
• ———— •

The constant repetition of soft snoring was abruptly cut off as a loud tune began to fill the room. Tommy needed a few moments to shake himself out of his dream, eyes peeling open to look around his dormitory bedroom, spotting a blurry Tubbo laying on the couch, curled up in a warm, thick duvet from his own room. He stayed the night after admitting he didn't want to be alone. Tommy of course let him. 

Slapping his hand across his bedside table Tommy managed to find his phone, rolling onto his back and squinting at the screen. 

Unknown number

"Fuck" he muttered, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he hung up and dropped the phone to his chest. Assuming it was just a random caller he was surprised when it rang again. "Jesus Christ" he grumbled, answering and holding the device to his ear. 

"The hell do you want? You'll wake up my friend" he hissed quietly, pushing himself up and stretching one arm high above his head. 

"Tommy, have you forgotten all about yesterday?" Techno's monotone voice filtered through, he needed a few seconds to blink, then let out a groan. "I didn't realise we'd need to do it early" he whined, dragging a hand through his hair to try and fix the unruly mop growing from his head. 

"Oh my god- why did I agree to this-... he's being frustrating, Wilbur- no, no, I'm talking—... bruh, fine! You take it" Techno handed the phone to Wilbur who was inaudible for the whole conversation. 

"Morning, Tommy" Wilbur's bright voice suddenly startled him further awake. 

"I might rewind and turn my phone off" Tommy deadpanned, drifting his legs over the side of the bed. Wilbur laughed from the other end, shifting around. "C'mon, it's ten am! Why aren't you awake yet?"

"I am awake dickhead, me and Tubbo stayed up until..." he glanced at his laptop in thought, "until five am?" He guessed through it could've been later. Wilbur sighed, muttering something to Techno. Tommy laughed when he heard his other brother groan in the background and slam shut a door. 

"We received the announcement by the way, through email. Classes are cancelled, but David's still working so our plan is still good to go. What time do you think you'll be ready? And we're taking the bus today" Wilbur clarified, Tommy relaxed and even let a small smile slip onto his face. That was relieving, he didn't think he could take a car ride. Busses weren't great but they were easier to handle, at the very least. 

"Probably... twelve? Midday? Where should we meet?" Tommy answered, fiddling with the compass sitting on his table. 

"That's fine. And do you know the Two-Whales Diner?" Wilbur reminded, Tommy let out a breath. How could he forget? When they were all younger Phil used to take them there every Saturday morning before they did grocery shopping. That place was the best for breakfast food and one of the waitresses, Joyce Price, was always lovely to them. Tommy thinks he could remember her sometimes flirting with their dad but it was apparently very brief. Then again Tommy doesn't like to remember the last year of his life before he moved to California. 

"Yeah, I remember. The bus from here goes directly to it, yeah?" he agreed, slowly laying back down on his bed, gazing at the ceiling. "It does! See you there at twelve, don't be late or Techno might spam call you" Wilbur chuckled before hanging up. Tommy rolled his eyes and threw his phone back to the table, closing his eyes briefly to think. 

He was about to break into someone's house today. The day after a girl took her life. It felt a little insensitive, then again he didn't know her at all. He hadn't even met her, apparently Tubbo had though. They spoke about it last night, she was in his photography class with Mr. Jefferson. Apparently Tubbo saw Kate talking to their teacher before she ran off crying, and that's when she made her way to the dormitory and... 

He sighed. He didn't need to think about the details. 

"Tommy?" Tubbo's tired voice broke the peaceful silence. Tommy looked over, managing a slight smile. "Morning. Sleep well?" 

Tubbo rolled onto his back, stretching. "I did, actually. Your couch is more comfy than I thought it would be" he admitted, Tommy chuckled and shifted over, patting the spot beside him. "Here, you can rest on my bed for a bit, if you want" he offered, Tubbo smiled and stood up, curling his blanket around himself and waddling over to the bed, flopping down onto his stomach. 

Tommy laughed, watching him struggle to roll onto his back but he eventually managed, all the while yelling at his friend to shut up. 

"Who were you talking to? On the phone" Tubbo brought up, Tommy didn't think he was awake to hear that, though he probably should've assumed it would've awoken him. 

"My brother. I'm meeting him at the Two-Whales diner later" he explained, Tubbo nodded. 

"What were you going to tell me? About everything?" He paused, dropping his head to stare at his friend. "What's going on?" He wondered, eyebrows drawing together. 

Tommy sighed, arms drooping to his sides. He needed to tell Tubbo, they were practically best friends already. 

"You can keep secrets, right?" He asked to make sure. 

Tubbo nodded strongly, "of course. I won't tell anyone" 

Tommy hesitated, licking his lips and wondering where to start. "Yesterday morning..." he chose, "I went into the bathroom when I got back from Phil's house, my dad-" he added, Tubbo nodded. "And... Nathan Dickhead Prescott came in, he was muttering to himself weirdly. Random shit like, how much power he had and all that crap. Anyway- my brother came in, Techno, and this is the first time I've heard his voice in- in five years! How crazy is that" he chuckled, Tubbo's eyebrows raised in surprise. 

"That is crazy" he agreed, silencing to allow Tommy to continue. 

"Right? Anyway, Techno started threatening him about money, they argued and... Tubbo, he brought out a gun" he disclosed, Tubbo gasped, raising a hand to hold over his mouth. "A gun!? What- what happened?"

"Techno, he... Nathan shot him"

"What!? But-"

"And I rewound time to before it ever happened" Tommy cut him off, Tubbo fell silent, gazing at him with narrowed, unconvinced eyes. "Tommy. This isn't a time to be joking-"

"I'm serious!" He insisted, suddenly sitting up. Tubbo pushed away his blanket and followed, looking towards his lap. "That's- that's literally impossible, Tommy. You can't rewind time" he waved off, Tommy sighed and looked around his room, wondering what he could do to prove himself. Then, deciding to take the work away, handed it to Tubbo. 

"What can I do to convince you?" He asked sincerely. Tubbo wobbled his lip between his teeth, forehead creasing in thought. "Tell me my deepest secret" he suggested, Tommy opened and closed his mouth.

"I need to know your secret before telling you" Tommy frowned, "if you tell me, I'll rewind and tell you it. I promise. And if I don't, I'm lying, right? That'll prove it"

"But I...I won't remember this conversation, will I?" Tubbo brought up, seeming against the idea. Tommy scratched his neck, "well... yeah, no. You won't. But I'll tell you what we said, promise"

Tubbo gazed at him for a long time, mulling it over in his head. Eventually he sighed, fumbling with his fingers. "I trust you, Tommy. Tell me everything, okay? I...I don't like not knowing things I said while someone else does" he admitted, Tommy nodded firmly. "I will. Promise"

Tubbo glanced away in thought, "my deepest secret is... I don't really like my dad" 

Tommy's eyebrows raised, "oh, why? If- if you don't mind telling me"

"No, no, I don't. I've.. never told anyone before, because all my friends know him, and like him. But- he's a politician. And he's really, really mean sometimes. Not exactly to me, but he puts on a play when giving speeches, when making promises. I'm worried if he did ever become president..." Tubbo drifted off, continuously fiddling with his hands. "If he did become president, what would happen to this country" he whispered, wide eyes gazing at Tommy with genuine fear and worry coating them. 

"Oh, shit. That is scary, I'm... sorry you've had no one to talk to about this" Tommy murmured, Tubbo shook his head. "If you're gonna be nice, do it so I'll remember" 

"Ah, right, yeah... okay" Tommy suddenly recalled, holding up his hand and rewinding to the moment before Tubbo told him his secret.

Tubbo glanced away in thought, "my deepest secret is..."

"Wait!" Tommy suddenly stopped him, Tubbo's eyes shot back. "I know it..." he then explained, Tubbo made a soft noise of understanding, gesturing with his hands for him to talk. Tommy took a breath. 

"You're deepest secret is..." he felt a little awkward recounting what he was just told, but it was necessary right now. He didn't want to lose a friend because he thought he was a liar. "You don't like your dad" he spoke, Tubbo sat up straight in alarm. 

"He's a politician, and you've wanted to tell someone but all your friends know him, and like him. He puts on an act when talking, and making promises, and you're worried if he did become president one day... what would happen to our country" Tommy further continued, Tubbo shifting away from him. 

"You really can rewind time" Tubbo murmured in pure shock, Tommy nodded. "Yeah. It's weird. Really weird. After you told me in-in... in the other, time line I guess? I said I was sorry you had to deal with that, then you said if I wanted to be nice, do it when you'd remember. Then I rewound. So, uh-" he awkwardly scratched his neck, "I'm sorry... about, about your dad. If he really is like that, then... I believe you" 

Tubbo's eyes softened, he smiled. "Thanks, Tommy. What happened after you rewound time in the bathroom?" He reminded to continue the story.

"Oh, right! Yes, so... it was the first time I had ever done that before. I ended up outside of the building again, like, collapsed to the floor. A girl helped me but I scared her, so I used her as a test, sorta, to see if I could actually rewind time- and I could! So I went back to the bathroom and hid round the side- then just before Techno got shot I pulled the fire alarm!" Tommy explained, grinning triumphantly. 

"Oh! That makes sense! I did wonder why it went off, we didn't have a test scheduled for that day anyway" Tubbo noted, tiling his head to the side. "Is there anything else I should know?" 

Tommy shifted closer, "yes, but this you can't tell anyone"

Tubbo's face dropped in seriousness, "I promise, not a soul" 

"Thank you, Tubbo. You're a great friend. My brothers, they want to take down the Prescott family" he explained, Tubbo lifted his eyebrows. "Wow, really? That's... that'll be hard" he voiced his concerns. 

"I know, but apparently they have a plan. We just need information, which is what we're doing later today. I can't bring you, but I do need your help" at the prospect Tubbo sat up, nodding eagerly. "I know you're good with computers and shit so, if you can find anything, and I mean anything about the Prescotts. Anything illegal, indoctrinating, just- anything. Send it to me, okay?" He requested, Tubbo nodded firmly.

"Yes, of course! We're free for the week so I'll do everything I can. Do you... do you need to get ready?" Tommy glanced down at himself, he needed to change and take a shower. "Yeah, I do. Talk later, okay?"

"Okay. And thanks for last night" Tubbo smiled, Tommy smiled back and the two shared a short hug. "Don't worry about it, and don't forget to talk to a counsellor too"

Tubbo chuckled from the doorway, "I won't. Stay safe, Tommy" 

"You too!" Tommy encouraged, waving as he left and shut the door. 

Now alone Tommy could think for a second, he was really about to do this. To use his powers and help his brothers take down a powerful family who haven't done anything good for this town. Who have ruined lives and... and the parties they're connected to, the Vortex Club, literally took a girls life yesterday. With a determined glint in his eyes he squeezed his hands into fists - he'd do anything he could to help, and have no regrets afterwards. 

Rummaging in his chest he brought out some grey jeans, a red shirt designed with a random logo and a black hoodie over top. Picking up some shower supplies he put everything under his arms and left the room, closing the door shut behind him and glancing down the hallway. A few of the boys from his floor had gone back home for the week to avoid this building while others were trying to move on and not let what happened tear them down. 

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to Juliet later. I can't believe Victoria sometimes" one of the boys, Tommy thinks his name is Zachery, spoke to his friend Logan outside of his room. Tommy didn't hear Logan's response, they were both jocks and he didn't care for what they conversed about. 

Entering the showers he walked towards a free right at the end, folding his clothes and leaving them on the bench outside to avoid them getting wet. Stepping into the shower he stripped down, throwing his pyjamas onto the cubical wall and turned on the shower, washing his hair with the shampoo and conditioner he brought along. While doing so he could've sworn he heard someone enter, but he couldn't hear any other flush of water turn on, so shrugged it off and assumed they accidentally left something behind. 

The warm spray of water was soothing, relaxing his tense shoulders and making him feel a bit better about everything going on. His sudden powers were a lot to accept still, even more meeting his brothers again. Seeing Phil was nice, working with Techno and Wilbur? It was a little awkward. Able to vividly remember how they treated him for so long, so suddenly too, he couldn't pinpoint what he ever did to them to deserve it. Maybe it was something to do with the time he couldn't remember? 

He swears there was a shift, before he turned nine everything was fine. Everything was great! His dad, brothers, they were great. But after his ninth birthday, the next four years of his life were tense. Arguments after arguments, Phil didn't really give him as much attention anymore either. At thirteen he couldn't take it, and kept running away, though he was always caught and brought back. Phil suggested he move to California with a close family friend, Tommy agreed before even learning their name and didn't look back. Things were so much better in California, he really wondered what happened. 

He also felt like something was... missing. But he couldn't tell why.

Once he finished he stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his body. Glancing at his clothes he let out a gasp, walking over and picking up his hoodie. It had been ripped in multiple areas with scissors, or a knife. It was so haphazardly done too. What the hell? 

Luckily the rest of his clothes were fine so he quickly put them on, taking his things back to his room and gasping yet again upon entering. The wall his bed pressed against was ruined with graffiti, red worlds sprawled against the beige. 

No one messes with me

Nathan. It couldn't be anyone but. Mr. Wells must've told him Tommy was the one to inform him about seeing him waving a gun around - shit.

Dropping his ruined hoodie into the trash he grabbed another, while pulling it over his head his phone vibrated on his desk. Picking it up he saw a notification from an unknown number. 

Private Number:  
Keep your smart mouth shut about everything. Or I'm coming for your ass. I know where you sleep  
10:38am

"What the fuck..?" He whispered, deleting the message and dropping his phone onto the bed. Of course principal Wells told him, he has no idea what risk it put him under. Still, just like the person who wrote the graffiti on the walls in the bathroom, they were all cowards for not saying it directly to his face. Regardless, Tommy is sort of glad they didn't. 

Glancing at his wall he sighed, he wasn't getting that out anytime soon. He could rewind and see who did it, but the chances of getting caught and subsequently hurt is far too risky. Plus, he might undo his shower, and he didn't want to have another one again. 

Pocketing his phone, compass, wallet and a small pocket knife just in case (now he knows he's in danger) he left his room and closed the door, catching sight of the slate hanging beside it. Everyone had a whiteboard next to their door in which they could write anything they wanted. In a fit of annoyance Tommy grabbed the pen and wrote; 'leave me alone!'

Satisfied he walked down the hallway and out the dormitory building, glancing around to see the usual suspects lingering. A few people here and there, Samuel talking to Ms. Grant about who knows that. Then... Tommy looked to his right and saw the memorial. Kate's memorial. He stood in front of it and frowned deeply, regretting not trying to come back and save her, but he didn't know when it happened and he couldn't rewind back that far. 

"I'm sorry, Kate" he whispered, plucking a flower from one of the hedges nearby and laying it next to the others. 

He turned and continued walking away, under the archway and towards the campus. Many people were outside, hanging out and trying to lift their spirits after such a horrible day yesterday. Quickly checking the time he sighed, it wasn't even eleven yet. What could he do to pass time? His eyes surveyed the grounds, wobbling his lip between his teeth in thought. Principal Wells was outside on the other end, talking with a few students. 

That gave him an idea... they needed information from Principal Wells' office, right? Well.. might as well try and scope out the area for more intel. As smoothly as he could he sauntered up to the schools entrance, pulling open the door and bolting into the main hallway.

Luckily it was empty, and after a quick look around he couldn't see a single surveillance camera. "Thank you, Ms. Grant" he whispered, sneaking over towards the principals office and hurriedly opening the door, shutting it behind him. It didn't lead directly to the office, rather a small room in between, with a desk, computer and (thankfully) empty chair. There were draws full of files that Tommy couldn't be bothered to look through, and a glass case filled with keys.

He stepped over and went over each one, finding 'office' label but the key... was gone. 

"He must be hiding shit" Tommy whispered to himself confidentially, why else would he take the spare key from here? It was designed to be a place to hold it! Walking over towards the door leading to the office he tried the handle, of course it was locked. No surprise there. 

He assumed this was pointless, but when the door handle leading here jiggled he gasped and jumped back, diving towards the desk and crouching underneath it. It opened seconds later, principal Wells walking through, humming a quiet tune. Tommy peered round the end of the desk, watching his principal take the keys from his pocket and unlock the door to his office.

How could he get those? They were stuck to a keychain, even if he grabbed them, he wouldn't have time to remove the key and rewind, Wells would be on his ass in seconds. Then an idea struck. Waiting until he entered the room Tommy stood up and quietly followed him inside, stepping away from the door and holding up his hand. Quickly time began to move back, Mr. Wells leaving the room in a hurry, the door shutting behind him. 

Tommy waited another half minute before letting time return to normal. Now he was inside the room, he wasn't planning to discover any information, rather desperately grasp for a spare key. Running towards the desks he opened draw after draw, but discovered nothing. Inside cupboards were more useless files, stuff he and his brothers could swamp through later. Every time he'd hear the clatter of keys he'd rewind again and again, seemingly endlessly.

"It must be here" Tommy muttered, finally scourging the main desk. There were four sets of draws, two on each side of the space open for the chair. He opened the right side, nothing in the top, but the second... 

"Yes!" He yelled, scooping up the spare key connected to keychain of a small robin. "Fuck yes" he muttered in delight, knowing his brothers would be happy with this. A backup in case David didn't have a key, after all if there wasn't one in the glass case, why would Mr. Wells allow his security guy to carry one around? 

Rewinding time again he closed the draw and made sure everything looked the way it was before rushing out the room, back to the main hall. He darted to the wall opposite, leaning against the water fountain seconds before Mr. Wells walked in. 

He noticed Tommy and smiled, "good morning" 

"Morning" Tommy nodded, arms crossed. Mr. Wells seemingly didn't have time to chat, entering the office and shutting the door afterwards. He could feel the key in his pocket and smirked victoriously. He was already good at the whole 'breaking rules' shit! The rewind powers helped out a lot but they're apart of him, so he still considers it all his personal work. 

Leaving the building he checked the time, 11:00am.

Another hour to kick. He should probably start making his way to the diner, after all his brothers would probably be ten to twenty minutes early just to complain to Tommy how long he took, even if he'd be on time. With that in mind he walked off campus and to the bus stop, noticing the bus that takes him to the diner would be another ten minutes. 

"Fuck sake.." he grumbled, fishing his compass out of his pocket and looking at the arrow. He could walk to the diner, it wasn't too far away, only twenty minutes. And it meant he wouldn't have to wait so long in the diner by himself - looking like a lonely fool. 

Wishing he brought headphones but too lazy to grab a pair he began his journey to town, keeping his head low and eyes focused on his phone. He didn't need to look at the world, only when he was crossing roads. He could hear shit just fine, and if someone was walking towards him they could move out of the way. Or if they collide he'd rewind to avoid the humiliation. 

Halfway there Tubbo sent him a text, surprised he discovered information so soon he opened it up. 

Tubbo:  
I found a couple things! One, Nathan has a sister Kristine, she lives in Brazil currently, and is apparently really nice which is kind of hard to believe, and two, Nathan is really involved with drugs, he has a dealer I think, and the only dealer who I've found nearby is named Frank Bowers, so if you want more info, find him  
11:11am

Tommy:  
Thank you so much, man, keep searching and I'll look into Frank  
11:12am

Tommy took a screenshot and sent it to Techno's number. Seconds afterwards he started receiving a call, curiously he answered it. 

"You told someone else about my plans!?" Techno practically screeched from the other end, Tommy moved the phone away from his ear momentarily. "Not everything, you idiot! I told Tubbo I just wanted him to find anything about Nathan he could! I didn't tell him about the rewind, about you or my brother, not even what we're doing! Calm down!" He lied as smoothly as he could, looking both ways and crossing another busy street.

Techno sighed deeply from the other end, "Tommy, we have to be subtle. We can't get people involved"

"Techno he is my friend and I trust him. He won't tell anyone" 

"Trust him? You met like two days ago!" Techno exclaimed. Tommy huffed. 

"Yeah, and I met you when I came out the womb, yet I trust him over you!" He replied back, letting his irritation take over. Techno fell silent for a bit, Tommy took in a deep breath and continued, "I mean it. Tubbo is worth a lot more to me than you or Wilbur at the moment. Wanna know why? Because if he suddenly treated me like a dick, he'd apologise and tell me why. So fuck off, I'm trying to help in anyway I can, Tubbo is really good with computers and shit and he'll find everything we need to know. See you at the diner, and Jesus Christ, don't be fucking moody" with that he hung up and swiftly pocketed his phone, glaring at the concrete below.

Was that too harsh? No, he didn't think so. Besides he was being completely genuine. They haven't apologised and he won't treat them like they had just because they're a team. They're working together to a common goal, and until they're sorry, Tommy won't continue talking to them once they're finished with this whole business. 

Awhile later he could see the Two Whales diner sign in the distance, a giant whale (unsurprisingly) with it's name underneath. "Finally" he muttered, picking up the pace when his phone buzzed from his pocket. Assuming it was from Tubbo he was surprised (and a little annoyed) to see Techno.

Dickhead #1:  
thanks for the info. its actually useful.   
11:32am

Oh, he was being nice. Probably to clear his guilty conscious. Rolling his eyes Tommy looked up at the parking lot, it was pretty empty, a few cars here and there. Lucky, he didn't want to run into anyone he knew. 

Crossing to the diner he walked up the two steps, pushing open the door and taking in the smell of bacon, eggs and sausages. This place never changed. His stomach twisted into knots.

Stepping into the actual room he saw a few truckers sitting by the bar, talking amongst themselves. In the booths a few couples he didn't recognise, and on the television... the updated news coverage of Kate Marsh's death. Why couldn't they at least wait a few days? Shaking his head he entered the unisex bathrooms, reading a few of the graffiti on the walls.

'YOU KILLED KATE' was over the middle stall. He flinched back, Jesus, that was rough to look at. He tried the stall to the left and saw 'Kate Marsh love u long time'

"Christ" Tommy muttered, moving onto the last stall. On the wall outside of it he saw 'Rachel A. Owes me a BJ' and next to it in red marker, 'so does your mom'. That made him laugh out loud so he tried that one, quickly doing his business and thankful for how much time had passed. It shouldn't be long before Techno and Wilbur arrive. Maybe they'll have an apology on the tips of their tongues, or maybe they wouldn't. 

Flushing the chain he left and quickly washed his hands, glancing at himself in the mirror. He had the power to rewind time... and yet he was working with his brothers. Not with Tubbo, or literally anyone else. His brothers. The biggest reason why he moved away to California. 

He shouldn't dwell. Like he said, they weren't a team even if Wilbur believe so, they're working towards a common goal, that's all. Plus taking down the Prescotts would make his dad happy, and that made him satisfied with his decision.

Leaving the bathrooms he walked towards a spare booth, before sitting down he crossed over to the jukebox, picking a song he hadn't heard before. 

While waiting for his brothers he heard an all familiar voice, "my goodness.. is that, Tommy Watson?" 

He looked over and forced a smile, Joyce Price. She still worked here after all these years. It was nice to see her but at the same time made him want to throw up. 

She had the same blonde hair tucked back into a pony tail, the reminiscent blue eye makeup, and that strong-willed smile. She hasn't changed a day. Great. 

"Yep, it's me. Hey" he greeted, choking down his urge to run. "I haven't seen you in so long, I didn't think you'd come back. How was California? I hear it's very nice" she started conversation, bringing out her note pad and pen. 

"It was, it was nice. Really. Nice. Hot, but... bearable" he shrugged, leaning against the red plush booth seat. 

"I'm awful glad to hear that, Tommy. My Chloe's moved recently too, after meeting her friend Rachel they both wanted an escape from this small town. They moved to Seattle after Chloe suggested visiting their friend Max, she was offered a place in an very astute art school and has a whole student accommodation apartment. They're all living together now" she explained with a faraway gleam in her eye. "I do miss them, but... Chloe's doing great over there, and Max is a good influence on both of them. I only told you because I knew you were curious-" she added, Tommy's eyes widened. How did she know?

He knew Chloe and Max, sort of, but not really. They met but didn't talk, just glanced at each other as Joyce and Phil spoke. He hadn't thought about them for awhile until entering here again, but nevertheless he was glad they were all okay. 

"Enough of that now, what can I get for you? On the house, my treat" she smiled and finally Tommy managed a genuine one in response, scrolling down the menu. "I'll have... Belgium waffle and fried fish, please, and thanks... for the on the house thing" 

"Oh it's no problem. Belgium waffle, hmm? You've never ordered that before" she commented, writing a drink she knew he liked underneath. Tommy shrugged, "what can I say? I like new things" he waved off, Joyce hummed and assured him it'll be ready soon, parting ways back towards the bar.

Tommy lowered himself in his seat. This was agony. 

Only ten minutes later Techno and Wilbur arrived, they looked over to Tommy's booth, seemingly surprised he arrived here first. Upon spotting them he smirked and sat up, gesturing to the booth. 

"You're late, bitches" he mocked, Techno rolled his eyes and Wilbur chuckled, the two sitting opposite him. "Why'd you arrive here so early?" Wilbur questioned, grabbing the menu and gazing at the desserts. 

"I had nothing to do" Tommy shrugged, almost ready to reveal the key but... he'd do that only if David didn't have one. He didn't need them getting frustrated at him for causing unnecessary trouble. "And I walked here. Thought it would take longer" he added, glancing at the open blinds over the windows. 

"So... Tubbo? He's involved now" Wilbur mentioned, Techno began picking at the table. 

Tommy grinned in delight, "yep! He doesn't know much, just finding shit about Nathan" 

"We knew he was involved with Frank but maybe more than we assumed so, we'll definitely check that out. Didn't know he had a sister, either" Wilbur chalked on, finally finished with the menu and taking a sweeping look of the diner. 

"What are we doing now?" Tommy pondered, Wilbur turned back. "Heading to David's, after I get dessert. I haven't had Joyce's famous pancakes for ages" he complained, crossing his arms. Tommy snorted, "I already ordered, on the house 'cus I was gone for so long" he let out a laugh when Wilbur made a noise of indignation. 

"That's so unfair!" He shot back, Tommy wheezed. 

"Do you even have any money?" Techno brought up, staring at his younger. Tommy stopped laughing and mimicked him childishly, waving around his wallet. "I do, actually. My guardians gave it to me" he supplied, Techno nodded slowly and idly glided the sides of his fingers against each other, returning to his usual deep-in-thought status. 

"There you all are" Joyce interrupted, coming over with Tommy's plate and setting it before him. "It's great seeing you all again" she smiled, "it's like a breath of fresh air in this place. Tell me, Wilbur, would you like some pancakes?" She offered, already writing down on her notepad. 

Wilbur grinned, "I do, actually. Techno?"

He glanced over, awkwardly eying the menu. "No thanks.." he dismissed, Joyce chuckled. "Always the same, barely ordering my food if you could help it. Eat up Tommy, before it gets cold" she then ordered, wagging her finger at him before she turned and walked back. 

"What even is that?" Wilbur stated, leaning on the table. 

"Belgium waffles and fried fish" Tommy defended, feeling oddly attacked as he ate. Techno snorted, "what? Don't like cheeseburgers anymore?"

Tommy glared at him and spoke with a mouth full of food, "I do, but they always gave me the shits-"

"Tommy-" Techno tried in obvious disgust, Wilbur covered his face and laughed. 

"I mean it! Once I had a burger here, the last one, and I pooped for hours. It was rough. Like a redwood log-"

Wilbur began to howl while Techno glared at his brother, "please, for the love of god, shut up-"

"Have you ever pooped for hours, Techno?" Tommy interrupted yet again, causing him to groan and Wilbur to tear up in amusement. The three of them kept going back and forth, if they weren't laughing it was because another was about to tell a joke. They bounced off of each other easily, as if Tommy hadn't left for five years and they all grew up together. 

Like they grew up as... brothers.

• ———— •   
𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆


	4. Chapter 4

𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐  
• ———— •

"This is his place" Wilbur pointed up to a house half painted blue. Tommy stopped walking, looking up at it curiously. "Doesn't look like it's covered in high-tech security" he commented, following his older brothers up the drive. It was a nice home, ordinary and perfect to raise a small family. The front garden was well kept, a garage on the side, and if it had finished the paint job, it would appear perfect to anyone driving by.

"Trust us, it is" Wilbur insisted, the three of them pausing in the doorway. 

"Know what to do?" Techno crossed his arms, leaning on the doorframe. He grinned, cracking his fingers unnecessarily. "I do! I do! I'll be incredible- I'll be like, Sherlock Homes and shit, breaking in entering!"

Wilbur cocked a brow, "I don't think Sherlock's a good example..." 

"Breaking in entering?" Techno repeated in a look of confusion.

"What? What? Leave me alone! Stand back too" he insisted, waiting until they both moved behind him before he began. Holding his left hand up in preparation he jiggled the handle a bit, pushing it down but to no avail. 

"Uh-?"

"You have to let Techno pick the lock first" Wilbur chuckled, putting him out of his misery. 

"Oh" Tommy replied back simply, letting out a huff and begrudgingly stepping aside, sneering at his brother who smirked and bent down, taking a bobby pin out of his hair and stretching it open. As he worked on the lock Tommy glanced at the street. 

"Won't someone notice?" He worried. Wilbur shrugged, "everyone knows us here, if we tell them David sent us to get something but forgot the key... they'd be none the wiser" he grinned evilly, Tommy gave him an uneasy look but didn't question him further. 

"So... when did this whole thing start? Why do you want to take them down so bad?" Tommy wondered, he knew the Prescotts were a terrible family but they've all dealt with them their entire lives. What was the last straw?

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask. It happened our first year in Blackwell, about halfway through. The Vortex Club is just filled with bullies so obviously they tried it on us, more specifically Techno. Their first, and last, attempt was during science. The teacher left for a bit so a few of the members, including Nathan, all sauntered over thinking they were hot shit - it was quite funny to watch" Wilbur chuckled fondly at the memory, "they started chatting shit to Techno, about his looks, glasses, saying he was a nerd and probably a woman because of his hair?" Wilbur shrugged, "it's so stupid but anyway, Techno didn't give a shit and started to entice them back, throwing insults that obviously affected them. He then mentioned Nathan's addiction to drugs and that set him off-" Wilbur laughed, "he straight up punched Techno in the face, sending him flying off his chair. But, because he's Techno, he jumped back up to his feet, grabbed Nathan over the table and slammed his face into the desk!" Wilbur continued to laugh, growing excited. 

"It was hilarious and all his friends gasped in surprise like it was a fucking movie or some shit. Anyway, Nathan brought it to Mr. Wells and Techno was suspended for a week, now we're getting revenge by taking down his whole family" Wilbur finished with a grin, arms crossed. 

Tommy looked between the two slowly, "wow... you are so dramatic, man"

Techno scoffed, "Tommy, if someone punched you and you got suspended for it you wouldn't shut up about it for a year. I'm just harnessing that into causing violence. Besides they're powerful, and power corrupts. They need to be knocked down a peg or two" he shrugged and finally stood up, backing away from the door and folding the bobby pin to it's former shape. 

"Go ahead" he gestured to the door, Tommy glanced at it in surprise and grinned, once again raising his hand as he opened the door. Like he was told an alarm suddenly alerted, he rushed inside and slammed the door shut, rewinding time before he opened it. 

"Oh, Techno. He's disappeared, he's inside" Wilbur's voice carried through the door. 

"Heh? Oh..." Techno replied, standing up and fixing his pin. 

Tommy grinned from the inside and looked around the small foyer, to the right of him was a small stack of shelves that barely reaches his knees. There were a few envelopes, a plant and two pairs of shoes filling it up. Right beside him was a coat rack, currently empty besides a hat hanging on the top. 

Before him was a set of stairs, dark blue carpet travelling up them. Further along was a hallway leading to a living room, on the walls were a few photos of the people who, Tommy assumed, also lived there alongside David. 

There was a door beside the small stack of shelves he guessed led to the garage, and down the hallway another open door that (once checking) opened into the kitchen. 

"Nice place.." he whispered, then turned to the door. He saw the alarm system and opened it up, grunting when he saw a code needed to be put in. 

"Hey!" He yelled, "what's the code for the alarm system thingy?" 

"One one zero three!" Wilbur yelled back. Tommy inserted the code and the red light flashed green, a small click following. Then the lights went off, and so did the small screen. 

"Did it!" Tommy enthused, unlocking and opening up the door. 

"Great! You're good at this" Wilbur praised, walking in and heading straight for the garage. 

Techno presented his appreciation in a slight head nod, entering afterwards and allowing Tommy to close the door. They walked into the garage together, Tommy first spotting shelves absolutely heaving with food. "Jesus Christ!" He exclaimed, bouncing over to it. "This could last through an apocalypse" he added, Wilbur stood beside him and laughed. 

"David is extremely paranoid and over the top, this doesn't surprise me" Wilbur then entered the other section of the garage where the desk, cupboards and important stuff was stored. Tommy broke away from the shelves and over towards the row of blue lockers on the farthest wall. 

He stared down at the padlock baring him from entering, assuming there must be important shit inside. Grabbing the heavy duty lock be pulled the bottom up, cursing the fact it was a number code. "Hey, Techno?" He called. "Pick a random number"

Techno, who followed Wilbur, stood up straight from the laptop he was trying to get into. "Uhh... seven?" He replied back, a bit confused. 

Tommy put the first number in, "Wilbur! Pick a random number!"

With the same confusion lacing his voice, Wilbur responded, "one..?"

Tommy put the number in. Seven, one. Too lazy to ask again he put in the rest himself, 'seven one seven one', as unoriginal as it seemed, he let out a gasp when it actually worked. What luck?

"Holy shit! Guys!" He called, the two rushed over in alarm, watching as he pulled away the metal bar that was locked across it, opening the metal door. 

Inside was a box and a folder, he grabbed the latter and opened it up, Wilbur and Techno by his side. "Oh my god, maps? Notes? Coordinates? Photos of Nathan? This is the jackpot!" Wilbur exclaimed, quickly taking them away and flickering through them. Tommy smirked while Techno raised his eyebrow, "how did you get in?" 

Tommy glanced at the padlock, "I had you guess the numbers"

Techno rose his eyebrows, picking up the lock. "Terrible password. Still, that's very unlikely to actually happen"

Tommy snorted, "like a one in seven point five trillion chance?" He joked, Techno closed the locker and put the padlock back where it was. "Yeah, sounds about right" he played into it rather than correcting him. 

Wilbur put their collected evidence inside his bag. 

"Keep looking, we might find something else" Wilbur insisted and Tommy walked around the garage, snooping through draws and files. He couldn't find anything else to do with Nathan and apparently everything on the computer was irrelevant. 

"Frank's mentioned a few times" Wilbur notes as he scrolled through the laptop, "I really think we should look for a way into his RV and find anything. Everything else here is a bust" he admitted, shutting down the laptop and pushing it to it's original location. 

"Here's the keys" Techno waved around a keychain, a few keys dangling from it. "One must be for the office, surely?" Wilbur stood up from the small stool next to the workbench, Techno looked them over and shrugged. "Hopefully, alright, let's-"

Suddenly Tommy's phone began to blare his ringtone, grabbing it from his pocket he quickly answered the call, walking away from his brothers. 

"Tubbo?"

"Hey! I've been doing a lot more research, I was able to get into the Prescotts account to see if they're sending money to anything that might be criminalising and I found this weird... bunker type thing. I don't know where, but it has a lot of money funded into it, all for... camera equipment and stuff. It's really weird! I think you should check it out if you have the chance" he explained, Tommy held a thumbs up to his brothers. 

"That's awesome! You won't get- like, caught or anything, will you?" He then worried. 

"What? No! I'm being extra safe, don't worry. Oh and by the way a friend of mine is in the Two Whales diner, he says Frank Bowers pulled up outside five minutes ago and he's currently there eating. If you wanted to talk or, check out his RV for anything" he then supplied, Tommy grinned somehow wider. 

"Tubbo! That's great! Wait- but you didn't tell your friend anything, right?"

"No no! He always tells me when he sees Frank. I don't know why. I think he wants to buy drugs from him but is too much of a pussy to ask" Tommy laughed at that, folding his arm across his chest. "Alright, thank you Tubbo, keep searching, alright? Talk soon, stay safe"

"You too!" With that he hung up, turning to his brothers. 

"Big news, guys" he enthused, Wilbur bounced on the balls of his feet. "What? What is it!?"

"Tubbo found something really fucking weird- apparently the Prescotts are putting a lot of money into an underground bunker of sorts? And I think filling it with super expensive camera equipment? I don't know but, it might have something. But that can wait- right now Frank is at the Two Whales diner, he's eating so his RV's left unsupervised. Should we..?" He suggested, tilting his head. 

"That's perfect! Fuck! I'm so glad you brought in Tubbo" Wilbur grinned excitedly, Techno made a noise. "I'll concede, he's... somewhat useful. Come on, before Frank finishes his food" 

The three of them left the house, turning on the alarm system to not cause any suspicion. Quickly they all rushed to the bus stop and managing to get one to town only five minutes later. For the journey Tommy faced Wilbur who sat beside him, Techno on the row opposite, and they all brainstormed ideas on what to do next. From what Tommy found in the locker it's suffice to say Nathan has definitely been doing some suspicious shit around town, and they were all certain it had something to do with the bunker Tubbo found. 

Tommy was still thrilled, this hasn't felt any less exciting since he was first told back in his dorm room. He wondered after all this was over if they could tell Phil! Maybe he'd get a bit mad but, eventually they'd be able to look back on it and laugh! Right?

Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket he swiftly took it out, glancing at the message and feeling unease settle in his stomach. 

Private number:  
This is Nathan's father. This is a message to let you know that attempts to slander and blackmail my son will be met with many lawyers and legal ramifications. You're not the first student at Blackwell to try this. I hope you're the last.  
12:29pm  
Private number:  
Consider this a final polite warning.   
12:29pm

He grimaced. This was rough. Nathan's father sending him threats through texts? He's truly fallen off. It's about time they take down this family, once and for all. 

He glanced at his brothers, should he tell them this? It'll only worry them. And Techno might tell him he can't go with them anymore in fear of Nathan or Nathan's family hurting him. He deleted the message and pocketed his phone - so far ahead now he couldn't be told he wasn't going to be involved anymore. It would be pointless anyway, Nathan was already on his ass. 

The bus dropped them off right outside of the diner, speed walking over to the large RV parked haphazardly across the lot they gazed at the side door, Techno's head tilted in thought. 

"He has a dog" he commented when Tommy tried to open it.

"Oh" he replied, taking a step back. "What do we do, then?"

"You get the key from Frank" Wilbur gestured to the diner where they could see the back of Frank's head, sitting at a booth pressed to the side window. "Me and Techno will find something to distract Pompidou with" he added, smiling. Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, "Pompidou? That's the dogs name?" He mocked, laugh growing louder the more he thought about it. 

"It's French" Techno supplied.

"It's a poodles name! What? Does he have a small poodle in there?" Tommy continued, throwing his head back and wrapping an arm across his stomach. "That's so funny. And stupid" he insulted, looking at Frank. "You're an idiot" he spoke clearly, as if Frank could've heard him. 

Techno and Wilbur simultaneously rolled their eyes, "go and get the key!" Techno insisted, Tommy held up his hands defensively and walked over to the building, meanwhile the twins headed to a trash can nearby, peering into it. 

Techno crossed his arms and stared at his brother, Wilbur leaned away from the lid and smiled. "Right. Go on, Techno"

He snorted, "I'm not touching the trash, Wilbur"

He made a noise, "well, I'm not doing it!"

"Neither am I!" Techno waved his hands dismissively. 

Wilbur clenched his jaw and glanced around the parking lot again, eyes homing in on a group of young teenagers trying too hard to appear edgy and standoffish. 

"Hey!" He yelled, riffling through his wallet and pulling out ten bucks. "How do you feel about earning some cash?" He suggested. Techno pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed miserably. 

Meanwhile Tommy had entered the building, giving a quick nod in greeting to Joyce before making his way over to Frank. He was eating a plate of beans, a can of soda beside him. Adorned in a black jacket, red shirt and white jeans. He was slightly intimidating, admittedly Tommy had seen worse in California, though the hat hiding limp blond hair was seemingly a common theme amongst all 'bad guys' he's ever seen, including Frank. To top it all off, attached to his necklace was a fake pocket knife, and he had to stifle a laugh at the sight. They all tried too hard. The tattoo on his neck was cool though. 

"Uh, hey, Frank?" He caught his attention, Frank looked up, eyes narrowed angrily.

"The fuck do you want, Blackwell shit?" He spat, Tommy frowned deeply. Seemed he wasn't in the most talkative mood, and how did he know he went to Blackwell? Tommy supposed it was an educated guess. 

"I'm... Techno's brother" he introduced, "Tommy" 

Frank drew back, his lips playing with a smirk. "Holy shit. Tommy Watson. You're back?" He shook his head and scoffed in amusement, eating more beans. Tommy crossed his arms. 

"Yeah, so what? I uh-.. you remember me?" He wondered, forgetting to ask about the keys, letting his distraction take over. Frank laughed again, "how could I forget? You were all over the news nine years ago" he jeered, Tommy took a slight step back, face twisting into confusion. 

"What? Huh..?" He stuttered. Frank's eyebrows raised, finally settling his fork against the plate. "You don't remember, do you?" He paused and laughed into his knuckles, "that's unfortunate. Think I've heard about it before... uh, Christ what the fuck is it...?" he gazed at the window for a few moments, "psycho amnesia or something" he finally remembered though didn't appear caring of the fact. 

"Anyway, the hell do you want? Your brother sending you on drug runs for him?" He shook his head disapprovingly, face tilted back down to his beans. 

Tommy's face was screwed up, trying to work out what Frank meant priorly. Psycho amnesia? He's never heard of that before. That can't be a proper term, could it? Taking one look at Frank he assumed it wasn't. Maybe he could ask Tubbo later, he's usually good at answering weird questions. 

"No, he isn't. I... wanted to look at your key... chain. Key chain" he lied poorly, Frank fell silent for awhile, gazing with an expression that only could be described as, 'what the fuck?'.

"Yeah, no. Fuck off kid, I'm eating" he demanded, thrusting his hand towards Tommy. 

He drew away, huffing and turning from him. Of course getting his keys wouldn't be so easy. How could he do it? While thoughtfully looking at the diner he straightened when he saw Nathan sitting across the room, deciding in that moment to head over and jeer him on. He couldn't do much, they were in a public place!

Sauntering across the checkered tiled floor he paused beside the table, Nathan who appeared on edge, continuously spying out the window flinched when he saw him, only needing a few seconds to realise who he was. "Tommy? Oh- whatever the fuck. You're lucky this is a public place" he threatened mildly, Tommy pressed his lips together, shrugging awkwardly. 

"Well- more like you're lucky, bitch. What's your problem? You're like Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter-" he mocked, putting a weird over the top posh British accent on 'Harry Potter', "calling in your dad to scare me. I'm not scared. I've seen scarier babies in Cali" he burst out, slightly covering his mouth afterwards. That wasn't a great idea.

"The fuck did you just say to me?" Nathan almost yelled, standing up. Tommy shrieked, "rewind! Rewind!" He bellowed, holding up his hand and travelling back in time before he let his stupidity get ahead of him. 

"Tommy? Oh- whatever the fuck. You're lucky this is a public place" Nathan threatened mildly, not allowing his impulsivity get ahead of him he replied. 

"Yep, sure am. Anyway- I'll take back everything I said about you to Mr. Wells if..." he took a sly glance at Frank, "if you hook me up with Frank. Bowers.. the dealer" he cringed. 

Nathan's face twisted into mocking disbelief, "you look like you've never even taken a hit of baby aspirin" 

Tommy's jaw slacked, he slammed his hand onto the table and jabbed his thumb to his chest, "I've taken drugs! I've smoked the weed- you know what it's like in California?" He made a noise, "ohh- ohh, it's- it's like looking out at a field full of kites. Everyone's so high!" He cried, throwing his arm up. 

"Calm down, hard up" Nathan leaned away from him, "deal. You'll get your supplies, just go over to Frank and whisper, 'higher education', he'll hook your ass up..."

Tommy grinned, "thanks-" biting his tongue from swearing he tottered over back to Frank. The dealer looked up in agony. 

"What now?" He muttered.

"Uhh.. yeah, uh, higher education?" He replied quietly. 

Frank wheezed a laugh, "oh yeah, sure. Do you want 'the after school special' to go with that? Jesus... look, I don't sell anything but bottles to feed me and my dog. I work for a living, not like you spoiled Blackwell punks with too much time on your hands" he rambled dismissively. 

"But-" Tommy tried. "But nothing. Don't ever ask me for anything. Ever. Now back off" he demanded. 

Tommy groaned, "work for a living!? You sell drugs!" He insulted, realising in that moment he regretted it. 

"What?" Someone said from behind them, Tommy glanced over his shoulder to see a cop sitting at the bar. 

"Shit.." he muttered, before Frank could even talk he rewound to just before he decided to speak to him, hurrying back over to Nathan. 

"That didn't work, shit head" he grumbled. 

Nathan looked him up and down and smirked, "he doesn't give out drugs to people like you" 

Tommy crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Whatever..."

Looking over at the bar he walked away from Nathan and decided to speak to the cop, assuming he might be able to get some information from him. Besides he was sort of new to the town, even if he was raised here, he couldn't remember a lot. 

"Uh- hey" he caught his attention. The cop turned from his food and smiled, "Tommy Watson. It's great to see you back in town. I'm so sorry you had to go through what you did but, just know we're proud of you. You did everything you could" he spoke warmly yet it didn't mean anything to him, for Tommy hadn't a clue what he meant. 

"I-you..." he sighed, "sure. Anyway, do you know anything about... David Madsen?" He asked curiously. 

The cop seemed to deflate at the mention of his name, making Tommy smirk. Guess he wasn't the only one who didn't like him. 

"He's a loose cannon. We all respect him for his service but he's too eager"

"He's eager to be a dick to me" Tommy scoffed. 

"That's true. He was ranting about 'guilty suspects' at Blackwell, then I tuned out. Somebody's always out to get him" he rolled his eyes at the thought. 

"Yeah, say that again. But, anyway, what do you think about Nathan Prescott?" He pondered, slowly leaning side to side. 

"Don't make me backwash this bacon. You know what the Prescotts represent? Corrupted power, ruining lives for no good damn reason. I heard they're working on some big land deals... Mr. Prescott helped out my family once, awhile ago. So I made a deal with him... that I can't seem to get out of. Man if I could get one instant reply in life... I better finish my breakfast" he seemed disgusted at first but it washed away, Tommy watched him face the counter. It would be wrong to disturb him again but, if he went back and... possibly tried to get more out of him? He smirked at the idea and did just that. 

Now they hadn't talked, it felt weird, he can remember all of it but now the cop had no clue. Then his stomach twisted, this was too much power. But... looking at his brothers waiting by the RV with... a bone in their hand? He couldn't stop now. They were so determined and he desperately wanted to help.

"Hey, officer" he called awkwardly. 

The office turned to him and smiled, "Tommy Watson. It's great to see you back in town. I'm so sorry you had to go through what you did but, just know we're proud of you. You did everything you could" he said again, Tommy trying not to pull a face as he did. 

"Yeah, thanks. Uh- I heard a rumor you were working for the Prescott family... on the side" he wriggled his eyebrows then quickly stopped, realising he looked like an idiot. 

"Jesus, doesn't this town ever shut up?" He replied, appalled. "Look, sometimes I check up on the Prescott family to make sure they're doing all right, Nathan included... Keep this quiet, Tommy" he added pleadingly, Tommy nodded in response. 

"Of course, of course" he grinned. With new information he scurried over to Nathan, he looked up in angered dismay. 

"Holy shit" he grunted, "what now?" 

"I heard your dad hired a local cop to keep an eye out on you and Frank Bowers, like a babysitter" Tommy replied proudly. 

Nathan shook his head, "bullshit. My dad doesn't hire, he owns. And these pigs know better than to narc on me" 

"Of course..." Tommy rolled his eyes, "I hope that doesn't mean Frank will get busted"

"Eventually he well. Guy is into some freaky shit-"

Tommy twisted a face, internally pleading he wouldn't continue, but unfortunately Nathan did. 

"-he told me once he took a weird blood oath for Rachel... uh, forget I told you that. Seriously" he quickly added, looking out the window again. Tommy tried to move past how uncomfortable that was, knowing that could double as blackmail. But how would it get Frank's keys? 

"What about-"

"Piss off, crack whore. I'm done talking" Nathan cut him off rudely. Tommy's face fell blank, "whatever. Bitch" he unnecessarily insulted before rewinding back to before speaking with him. 

"Holy shit" Nathan grunted, "what now?" 

"Uh- weren't you supposed to not tell anyone about that... weird... blood oath thing Frank did for Rachel?" Tommy recited, almost ready to throw up in disgust. 

Nathan's face fell in bewilderment, "blood oath? Who—? What the fuck, I never told anybody about that freaky shit!" He tried to insist, "besides, everybody knows Frank is a liar and a loser... even Rachel did, she wanted Frank's stash. She let him take pictures then he carries around her photo like she posed for love. Dumbass" he scoffed, leaning back in his chair. 

That was perfect. And all Tommy needed. Hurrying back to Frank the man looked up, disgruntled by his presence. 

"You know that photo Rachel gave to you? I saw it" he grinned mischievously. 

"Uh.." Frank paused, "how d'you know about that, huh? Techno, right?" 

Tommy shrugged, "no, I just know. Must've been a special photo" he jeered. 

"Yeah, it was" Frank seemed to soften up slightly, "she was just a natural beauty, y'know"

"I don't know" Tommy replied but Frank was in a world of his own, riffling through his pockets. "Wait— wait let me... lemme find it..." he brought out some things, laying his pockets onto the table along with the photo. 

"Here, judge for yourself" he put it down facing him but Tommy didn't care, mouth almost watering when he saw the keys! They could get into the RV now! Wriggling in excitement he reached over and plucked them from the wood, Frank watched him with a confused yet irritated expression. 

"Thank you, bitchy dealer of Blackwell" he beamed, Frank moved to stand up, "you did not just do that...! Give me back my keys, dick! Give me my keys now!" He yelled, getting up in his face. Tommy made a noise and quickly rewound to the moment before speaking with him, now standing a few feet away, Frank mindlessly eating his food with no clue his keys weren't in his pockets anymore. 

Tommy smirked to himself, this was easy. Well. It wasn't easy but it was fun! Dangerous, but fun. 

Exiting the diner he waltzed over to the parking lot, meeting his brothers beside the RV again. In Wilbur's hand a bone, holding it with his thumb and finger, a tissue between actual skin contact. 

"Got it?" Techno asked when noticing him. Tommy laughed and waved the keys around, as smug as a king. 

Wilbur grinned, "he's good. Alright, take this" Wilbur handed him the bone after nabbing the keys, he made a noise of protest and almost dropped it. "What!? Why? This is gross!" He exclaimed, holding it far from himself. 

"You have to throw it for the dog, Tommy. Distract him with it" Techno explained, taking a stand behind Wilbur. Tommy groaned, waiting in front of the door as Wilbur slowly unlocked it. 

"Ready?"

Tommy nodded his confirmation, in a moment the door burst open and the dog - bigger than Tommy expected - jumped out towards him. Letting out a scream he threw the bone across the parking lot, Pompidou's attention caught by it instantly as he barked and sprinted over to it, laying down and chewing it happily.

"Jesus Christ" Tommy half laughed, half winced.

"You did good" Wilbur praised, jumping up into the RV with Techno following. Feeling joyous at the praise Tommy quickly followed behind them, closing the door and glancing across the dirt and muck. "This place is gross" he pointed out, hardly wanting to step in further, the whole place stunk of drugs, mold and unwashed cutlery. 

Wilbur instantly took a seat at the small desk holding a bunch of papers and a computer, Techno began to sort through the cupboards towards the ceiling. 

"Stop complaining and find anything we might need, Tommy" Wilbur replied back unsympathetically. Tommy mimicked him under his breath, ignoring the way he rose an eyebrow like the stupid older brother he was and ventured further into the RV, passed the kitchen and the bathroom which he didn't even want to look into. 

Opening the door to his bedroom he glared at the messy bed, flooring barely visible under the piles and piles of dirty clothes. "Jesus Christ, Frank" he muttered bitterly, wanting to pick things apart but it was all so... abhorrent. He couldn't find it in him to touch much. 

There were cardboard pieces covering the window, but the sun still shone through, dimly lighting it in an orange glow. On the bed was a blowtorch which made him chuckle - intense lighter for weed. On the bedside table Tommy curled his lip at the sight of spilled pills, wondering if that was for Frank or... his buyers. Beside it on the wall was a list of... dog breeds? And tally's beside them. It was a code, but for who? What? His buyers? That would make sense. He wondered if there was a decoder anywhere...

Bending down to his knees he swept underneath his bed, hand bumping against a small shoe box. 

"Ooo!" He whispered gleefully, pulling it out and lifting off the lid. Inside were a bunch of papers, useless information written across them, apart from one...

He pulled it out, a list of dog breeds and beside them.. names of people who go to Blackwell, and generally live in Arcadia bay. "Hell yes" he grinned, stuffing the box back and standing up, leaving the paper in his pocket. There must be other things around here, right? 

He looked through the cupboards and back under the bed again but he couldn't see a thing. And the smell was really getting to him. Maybe he could wait outside? Be on lookout for Frank? It was a good idea. 

Standing up he was about to leave when he noticed the vent on the wall was a bit... loose. Kneeling down to get a better look he wriggled it and realised it's definitely been tampered with. But how to open it?

"Hey!" He called, "do any of you have a-... a knife?" 

"Why? Planning to do something stupid?" Wilbur called back. Tommy scoffed, "no... I just need it, to pry open something" he added, peering out of the doorway to see Techno pick up a knife left on the counter and bring to him. 

"Thanks, loser" he took it by the handle, grinning. Techno deadpanned him and returned to Wilbur, allowing Tommy solitude as he pried open the vent, the cover coming off pretty easily. Inside was a notebook, taking a quick look through Tommy pulled an awkward face at the photos stuffed into the first page. All of Rachel, wasn't that Chloe's friend? He thought so, but at the same time couldn't care. 

Returning the photos to the vent he began searching through the book, realising times, dates, locations were marked down - all for the drug business! And coded with the dog breeds. 

Bringing out the decoder he realised Nathan was there, under 'Rott'. 

"Fitting" he grunted, kicking closed the vent and returning the knife to the counter. 

"There's nothing here" Wilbur sighed forlornly, shutting down the computer. Techno crossed his arms, "it was stupid to come here"

"Was it?" Tommy grinned, waving around the book. They both looked over, Wilbur taking it from his hands and riffling through the pages. 

"Is this?" He paused, "this is everyone he sells shit too! We just need a decoder- Tommy!" Wilbur exclaimed in joy when Tommy held up the piece of paper, Techno ripped it from his grasp and looked over it hurriedly. "Husky?" He grinned, "I'll take it" 

Wilbur rolled his eyes and snatched it, "Nathan's a Rott. We have his locations and proof he buys shit. We know where he's been and with the coordinates from David's place- we almost have everything!" 

"Now we need to go to the principals office, and Nathan's room. But that has to be done later, Nathan's room tomorrow" Techno explained, looking over at Tommy who seemed too pumped to let it wait. 

"What? Why not now?" He frowned.

"We have to break in at night, Tommy. Don't start being incompetent now" Techno asserted, Tommy scoffed and crossed his arms. "I'm not! I'm not! I'm just pumped- I have a prep in my step, Techno. But hey-" He was cut off by his phone, drawing it from his pocket he read over the message. 

Tubbo:  
Hey! Are you free? 

"Never mind! Later, laters fine" he waved off and rushed out the RV, eager to hang out with Tubbo and tell him everything they discovered so far. His brothers didn't need to know Tubbo was more in on it than they assumed, right? 

From the pavement he saw his brothers exit the RV and lock the door, leaving the keys on the ground beside it. Knowing they'd deal with the evidence accordingly he began the walk back to Blackwell, texting Tubbo that he'd be about half an hour.

He missed his friend. And spending that much time with his brothers must be considered criminal. 

• ———— •  
𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆


	5. Chapter 5

𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐  
• ———— •

"Tubbo!" 

"Tommy!" 

The two embraced in a short hug, Tommy drawing back first and asking what he wanted. 

"Just thought you might want to hang out! And...yeah" he shrugged and turned away but Tommy could tell something was up, he sat on his bed and crossed his arms, ignoring the fact his bedding was Minecraft themed. "What aren't you telling me?" He pried, watching Tubbo wince and drum his fingers against his desk.

It was much fancier than his own, the type that will move up and down, allowing you to stand or sit while working on your computer. Tommy couldn't ever see why someone would want to stand, though, and was glad he didn't have it. 

"It's my photography teacher" he finally admitted, taking a seat on the couch opposite, resting his arms against his thighs. "He just makes me uncomfortable, and I have to go to him today to hand in my 'Everyday Hero's Contest' entry. It's something to do with photos" he waved off when Tommy tilted his head in curiosity. 

"What makes him uncomfortable?" He wondered, Tubbo shifted and fiddled with his sleeves, reaching up to brush back some of his growing hair. He needed to get it cut. 

"Just him in general. But he said something really weird in class... he said-" Tubbo paused, growing more and more fidgety as he repeated what he heard, "I could frame any of you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation" 

Tommy screwed up his face, "what the shit? That's so weird" 

"Right? I-... no one else seemed weirded out by it! I thought I was crazy-I... thanks, Tommy, that makes me feel better" he admitted, ducking his head. 

"Hey" Tommy soothed, moving to sit beside him and knocking their knees together gently. "We're friends, right? We can go together to see that creepy fucker. With me around-" Tommy grinned, "you'll never be alone"

Tubbo met his eyes, grinning back. "I'm glad I met you. C'mon, he should be in class" moving on from the mushy moment Tubbo riffled through his bag and plucked out the photo, Tommy coming up behind him and looming over his shoulder to see what the image was. Tubbo being only five foot six made it extraordinarily easy.

In his hands was a Polaroid, the image of a mother on the beach, smiling, arms outstretched to their child who seemed to be taking their first steps. It was taken in the golden hour, ocean waves behind them calm and serene. 

"I thought mums are sorta everyday hero's, you know?" He explained, turning to his friend and awaiting his reaction. Tommy smiled, "I agree! I agree, my mom-" he paused, eyes drifting to the side. His mom. His... mom. He had a motherly guardian, but... she wasn't biologically related to him. Phil was, but Phil lived alone after Techno and Wilbur moved to the Academy's dormitories. 

"Are you okay, Tommy?" Tubbo worried. He quickly snapped back, opening and closing his mouth. 

"Tubbo, what do you know about... psycho amnesia?" He decided to ask, clenching and unclenching his hands. He needed to know.

Tubbo tilted his head, "psycho..? Wait, psychogenic amnesia? It's not called that anymore. It's dissociative amnesia" he corrected, concern still floating in his eyes as he watched his friend mull over seemingly a thousand thoughts all at once.

"Why?" He added. 

"What is it, Tubbo?" he pressed, avoiding the question. 

"It's- it's just, when someone blocks out certain memories linked with traumatic events. The person can't remember them, I guess, unless they're told or... well, I don't know much. A friend of mines mom had it, she experienced a train crash and apparently doesn't remember a thing" he explained as best he could, wobbling his bottom lip between his teeth when he finished.

"Tommy..?"

"Let's.. let's go see the teacher" he dismissed, turning and leaving the room, though his chest felt tight, heart beating sporadically. Did he have that? Dissociative amnesia? It would make sense, after all both Frank and the cop remember him going through something. And it was in the news. Maybe he could search it up? He couldn't ask his family. If they haven't told him, they don't want him to remember, right? In his room, when Wilbur said they were a team again... and Techno shook his head.

And when they flipped on him, the switch. The switch on his ninth birthday. Something happened that he couldn't remember, no wonder he had to leave this town. It must have something to do with cars, right? Was he in a car crash? They'd tell him that though, right? But... he wouldn't be driving, he was nine! Who was he driving with? Why couldn't he remember!?

"Tommy!"

"Huh-? What? Oh" he shook his head, gazing at Tubbo blankly for a moment. "Sorry, I.. sorry"

"It's fine. Are you sure you're okay?" Tubbo worried, slowly following Tommy down the dorm corridor. "Yeah, I'm fine" he waved off, wearing a brave face. Tubbo believed it and let the topic drop, but he might bring it up later, just to be sure.

They left the building together and soon Tommy remembered one of the reasons he was so excited to come back. "Holy shit! Today was great" he began, the two crossing underneath the archway. Tubbo smiled, arms gently swinging back and forth while he walked. 

"Oh? Why? Find anything useful?" He kept his voice low. 

Tommy nodded enthusiastically, "we broke into David's house and found loads of shit, maps and notes, coordinates and shit! Even photos of Nathan. Then at Frank's RV after I painstakingly managed to get his keys we got a notebook and decoder, we know where Nathan's been- and the times, too! We can track him down so easily, Tubbo!" He tried to whisper but sometimes he grew too excited, blurting some parts loudly, but luckily no one was nearby. 

Tubbo seemed overjoyed, "thats awesome! You're all really into this, aren't you?"

Tommy nodded and smirked, "I'm like superman and shit, I can rewind and do whatever I want!" 

"Not if you tell everyone" Tubbo fired back, Tommy rolled his eyes. "No one would understand anyway" he dismissed, pulling and holding open the door for Tubbo to walk through. They headed down the hallway together, Tubbo pointing out his photography class at the end of the hall. 

Tommy took charge and peered through the glass on the door, spotting a teacher he assumed was Mr. Jefferson sitting at the desk, scrolling idly through his computer.

"That's him" Tubbo confirmed quietly, Tommy glared at him. "Creepy fuck. C'mon, I won't leave your side" Tommy ensured, which visibly made Tubbo feel better.

Entering the classroom Mr. Jefferson looked over, smiling widely when he saw Tubbo, faltering at Tommy. 

"Ah, who's this?" He pondered once they neared his desk. Tommy crossed his arms, "I'm Tommy. Tubbo's best friend" he declared, Tubbo perked up at the new title, hiding a grin behind his fingers. Mr. Jefferson glanced between the two, nodding approvingly. "It's always nice to see boys so close. Can I help you, Tubbo?" He wondered, leaning forward on his desk. 

"Yeah. Uh- my entry" he waved the photo, then slid it across the desk. Mr. Jefferson lit up and pushed his glasses closer to his eyes, carefully studying the image. 

Tommy took a quick look around the room, photo equipment laid everywhere. Tripods situated in the corner, behind cabinets with glass windows he could see an endless amount of cameras. And across the walls, photos, posters, all pertaining to the same thing. Photography. Even if it was a photography class, it was a bit obsessive.

"This is... incredible, Tubbo" Mr. Jefferson commented, going into detail everything he noticed about the photo and how it tied the whole thing together. Tommy could see how uncomfortable Tubbo was growing by the second simply being close to him, he wasn't exactly saying anything incriminating but regardless Tommy would stand up for him. 

"Hey, Tubbo, remember?" Tommy pushed, "we need to catch the bus to town, like-" he glanced at the clock on the wall, "right now. My dad will be pissed if we're late" he lied better than he ever has in his life. Tubbo, internally grateful for the escape, nodded along with him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jefferson, we do really have to go" he added.

He stayed silent for a moment, eying Tommy specifically. He held his stare, head dropping every so slightly, able to see the rim of his eyebrow furrowed in an unconscious glare. 

"That's fine" he finally replied, leaving the photo on his desk and stretching back. "You're dismissed"

"Thank you" Tubbo forced a smile and took Tommy out the room, closing the door swiftly behind him. 

"Thanks for that" he whispered, the two hurrying away from the class. "No problem. I hate that guy already"

Tubbo laughed, "he's good at photography, just really weird" 

Tommy scoffed, "too good. Have you seen some of his work? Some of the people he's picturing-" he struggled to describe it, "it seems so... real" he breathed, Tubbo tilted his head, eyes drifting away in thought.

"I guess, but, I thought that just meant they're really good actors" he explained. Tommy crossed his arms, unconvinced but not caring enough to think more about it. They left the building together, strolling over to the fountain and taking a seat on the brick wall, stretching out their legs. 

"What are you going to do next?" Tubbo asked.

Tommy spared a glance towards the Academy, "break in after hours. We need to find anything we can in the principals office. Tomorrow we'll take a look around Nathan's room too" he explained, Tubbo's eyebrows raised in surprise. 

"That's a lot... I hope you're not caught, but with your powers" he remembered, chuckling. "It's pretty easy" Tommy nodded in agreement, eyes unfocused on the world, slowly falling into his thoughts. 

He could picture it, a bright sunny morning, playing in the garden with his brothers. They were oddly quiet, unlike both of them. They wouldn't even look at him, just awkwardly play with their action figures. Tommy made up most of the story line, but whenever he wanted to interact they wouldn't respond. Or they would, but it was short, quiet, barely story driven and often not making sense. Said to hurt Tommy's character. 

He remember asking what was wrong, what happened, why were they acting so mean. 

They stared at each other, Techno's face suddenly reddened in rage. He gripped his action figure and threw it directly into Tommy's eye, instantly he screamed in response, clutching his face and crawling away. Wilbur gasped but didn't move, neither made any means to help him. Phil heard the noise and rushed out, holding Tommy, but... but not telling off his brothers. Why didn't he tell them off? Techno hurt him! And Wilbur didn't help. 

They didn't get grounded. But they were separated, Tommy wasn't allowed to play with them anymore. As if he was the one who hurt them. 

"Tubbo, do you have siblings?" He asked quietly.

"I do, a sister, why?" 

Tommy hesitated, silently looking at the ground. "Did your parents ever play favourites?"

He tilted his head, "not really. She's my younger sister so they're a little more protective but, no, why? Did yours?"

Tommy didn't reply, wiping his tongue over the bottom row of his teeth. "Can anyone get dissociative amnesia?" 

Tubbo hummed, "yeah, why? Do you... do you think you have it?" He worried, creasing his forehead. 

Again, Tommy didn't reply. "Have you ever visited the lighthouse?" 

Tubbo shook his head, and they began the walk. It took awhile to get there on foot, an hour at least. Tubbo didn't question him or try to stop him. It was nice to get away from the town, the lingered whispers of Kate's death, the awkward, somber feeling of the academy. They did converse often but Tommy appeared different, he wouldn't stop frowning, and often drifting away in thought. 

Tubbo was worried but didn't want to pry into something that wasn't his business. He trusted he'd be told when Tommy was ready. For now, they'd walk up the beaten out path together, past faded signs explaining the array of animals, up wooden planks built into the mountain as staircases to sections too steep to walk up on their own. 

When they reached the top of the cliff Tubbo glanced towards a pile of chopped logs, they seemed a bit of a safety hazard considering they were facing the pathway they just walked up, but Tubbo brushed past it. In the clearing he saw a small building, presumably a place for maintenance when the lighthouse needed. 

Speaking of, the lighthouse. It stood tall and proud, surveying the entirety of Arcadia Bay menacingly. It was wide, cylindrical shaped, shining a bright light to the boats at night. 

Once he stopped staring at it Tubbo noticed Tommy had crossed a small bridge over to the edge of the cliff, where a bench was placed. He hurried over, glancing at a large map standing on wooden stilts hammered into the ground. It was a map of the whole bay, with a few graffiti marks here and there. 

Taking a seat beside Tommy on the bench the two sat in silence, watching the ocean which ran for miles before them, waves a calming, repetitive notion - the sun reflecting off the surface calmly, beautifully.

In the silence, Tommy spoke. "I can't remember what happened" he admitted, voice low, grave. Tubbo looked at him. 

"But I know something happened. I think... I think my brain won't let me remember" 

Tubbo jerked some hair that had fallen over his eyes. "When did it happen?"

"When I was-" Tommy let out a breath, "when I was nine" 

"Have you... asked?" Tubbo wondered. Tommy dropped his head, shaking it too. "I didn't know to ask. But they've never told me, never hinted to me, they don't want me to know, Tubbo. Not Techno, Wilbur, or Phil. My guardians didn't say anything, my therapist didn't say a fucking word-" he gripped his hair tightly, elbows pressing against his thighs. 

"Why won't they tell me, Tubbo!? What's so wrong that I can't- that I can't know!?" He stumbled, leaning heavily into the bench, face covered. "I just want to know" he added, voice barely above a whimper.

Tubbo watched with sadness sweeping his eyes, shifting closer to his friend and offering a side hug. The taller gladly accepted, leaning into his side and letting a few tears spill down his cheeks. It was all so much, so much he wanted to know, he could feel it, it was there. He knew the memories were there but they wouldn't work, wouldn't work with him, with his request. He would give anything to know what happened. He deserves to know, right? He's an adult! They can't keep hiding shit. They've already hid it for too long. 

It was all so unfair. And terrifying. What did he do that made his brothers hate him so much? His own... his own dad hate him? 

"I'm sorry, Tommy" Tubbo whispered. Tommy paled, if he did find out, would Tubbo hate him? Would everyone hate him again when it was revealed? He didn't know. He didn't want to think about it. 

He pressed further against Tubbo, the torment of emotions like a storm in his stomach. 

Suddenly, he was cold. Water soaked into his clothes, to his body, he could feel the sharp sting of rain hammering into his exposed skin. "What..?" He muttered, sitting up and uncovering his face. He was... back on the path leading to the lighthouse. What was he doing here? He was just up there with-...

"Tubbo?!" He yelled, bouncing to his feet and holding an arm before his face. The wind was strong, almost sweeping him off his feet, bellowing the trees, scattering leaves across the floor, picking up random bits of nature and swinging them through the air.

He needed to get to the lighthouse, to see if Tubbo was okay.

Beginning the slow walk up the hill he kept calling his name over and over, praying he was okay, he was safe. He slipped and fell while clambering, everything was so wet and slippery, but he picked himself up and kept moving, finally reaching the top and letting his eyes sweep over the cliff. 

But something else caught his attention. He let out a cry, falling back onto his butt. It was... a tornado. A huge tornado that spiralled up into the sky, slowly travelling across the water and sweeping that up too. It was large, thick, heading straight for Arcadia Bay.

"Tubbo!?" He yelled, jumping to his feet and sprinting over to the bench, but his friend was nowhere to be found. 

Tears in his eyes he turned to the tornado once again, watching as it inched towards the Bay, the town, his home. 

A boat flung itself up from the water, up and up, smacking directly into the tip of the lighthouse. Tommy swung around, letting out a scream as it fell down onto him, but when he flinched awake... everything was fine.

"Tommy?" 

"Tubbo!" He cried, burying his face into his friends shoulder, hugging his torso tight. 

"Fuck- Tubbo-I-I-"

"Hey, it's okay. You passed out on me there, is everything alright?" He cut him off soothingly, Tommy leaned back and stared out at the ocean, everything was fine. Safe. 

"I had a nightmare" he admitted quietly, "a huge storm was heading towards Arcadia Bay. A tornado. It was... so big" he whispered, eyes round, shiny with fear. Tubbo followed his line of sight, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

"That must've been horrible" he sympathised. Tommy dropped his head. 

"Sorry for bringing you up here" he muttered, "I-I shouldn't be offloading this shit onto you"

Tubbo shook his head, "that's what friends are for, right?" He reminded, smiling. Tommy managed a small one in response but both boys knew it was forced, yet neither commented on the matter. 

"I have an idea" Tubbo smiled, "when I first arrived here it- it was a little scary" he laughed, "and I explored everywhere to get used to it, and I found a junkyard! I sometimes go there when I need to be alone, and let off steam. I can take you there, if you want?" He offered, Tommy's face softened. Tubbo offering to take him to a place that obviously meant a lot to him, that must've doubled as a sort of safe space for him, was enough to ease off his worries, tension, and make him happy. 

"Yeah, that would be great" Tommy agreed and Tubbo grinned, standing up and gesturing for him to follow. Tommy did so and they walked back down the hill together, instead of letting silence prevail Tubbo spoke, spoke about anything he could, Tommy contributing every so often but not too much, yet Tubbo didn't mind. He let his friend recover from his moment at the lighthouse. 

The walk was even longer than the last but that didn't matter, for when they were walking together across train tracks, they were smiling and laughing. 

"Tubbo, you are so weird" Tommy joked.

"What!? Bees are cute! I like bees" he grinned joyously, Tommy rolled his eyes and cut short the conversation, pointing out the junkyard in the distance. 

"Oh! We're here!" Tubbo enthused, rushing over excitedly. Tommy followed swiftly behind, the two stopping at the entrance. 

"Wow..." Tommy surveyed the area, "this place is a shit hole"

"Hey! It's a... a nice shit hole" Tubbo defended. Tommy gave him a curious look. 

"You're so strange, Tubbo! It's a junkyard, man! You could've found solitude in-in a park or something" he mocked but Tubbo knew he was only joking, and wouldn't legitimately shame his safe space. They walked further in, Tubbo pointing out a few things. 

"And that's the bus! We could make it into a den, y'know" Tubbo gestured to the large vehicle leaning heavily on one side. Tommy pulled a face, "did you hit your head or something?" 

Tubbo laughed, "I'm serious! It could be cool" he shrugged, travelling away from the bus and down a pathway between the piles of random stuff. Tommy rolled his eyes and quickly caught up, grimacing at a few of the piles that were truly, nothing else but trash. And an odd amount of diapers littered everywhere. 

"There are so many cars here" Tubbo twirled around, gesturing to the beat up, rusted vehicles. "Maybe we could spruce one up"

"Again, Tubbo, maybe you should see a doctor" Tommy rebutted, against the idea wholeheartedly. Tubbo laughed, "it would be a fun passion project! I- ooo" he cut himself off and rushed over to a mannequin, it was missing an arm, leg and head, being held up by a pole through it's middle. 

Tommy cackled as Tubbo stood on his tiptoes to put his head where the mannequin's should've been.

"You can barely do that, move out the way" Tommy gestured, taking the spot and allowing Tubbo to watch. He pressed his chin against the mannequins neck, Tubbo laughing joyfully into his hands. 

"Ooo, ooo-" Tommy put on a high-pitched voice, "I'm a woman, and I'm so hot, I love Tommy so, so much" he continued, Tubbo doubling over in laughter at his friends stupidity. 

"No one would ever say that" he managed between his giggles. 

"Yes they would! I'm like a magnet, Tubbo, magnet for woman" his head hadn't moved from the mannequin which made the whole scene even more humorous to Tubbo who fell to his knees and held his face in his hands, laughing heartily against the palms. 

"They all love me, you know, but I don't love them!"

"All women love you?" Tubbo replied teasingly, standing up and dusting his legs. "Yes! They do! They ask for me, but I say, no, Tommy is a free man" he gestured to himself, finally walking away from the mannequin. 

"Oh my god, you're such an idiot" Tubbo gasped between laughs. Tommy grinned, "not an idiot, a magnet" he corrected as if he truly believed it himself. 

They continued going back and forth, slowly wandering around the yard and making jokes with pieces of trash they find. There was a boat left there for who knows how long, after Tommy climbed up he leaned over and helped Tubbo up too, due to the problem neither had any upper body strength it was a little difficult but they managed in the end, standing right at the edge and gazing across the yard as if they owned it. 

"This was actually pretty fun" Tommy remarked. Tubbo smiled from beside him. "I'm glad. Hey, it's nearing four. Should we get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry" he admitted, pocketing his phone. 

Tommy hummed, realising he hadn't eaten for awhile.

"Sure. Pizza?"

Tubbo grinned, "pizza!" 

• ———— •  
𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆


	6. Chapter 6

𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐  
• ———— • 

A strong, constant vibration against wood slowly brought Tommy out of his slumber. He sat with a start at his desk, rubbing his eyes and squinting around his room. The lights were on, and his laptop open before him. "Fuck" he grunted, rubbing the back of his neck. He must've fell asleep while watching YouTube. 

Picking up his phone he called back the number, putting it on speaker and dropping it onto the desk. While waiting he wriggled the mouse and checked the time.

2:18am

"Tommy? Did you fall asleep, or are you intentionally ignoring me?" Techno's monotone voice echoed through the speaker. Tommy's face set hard, half tempted to end the call. 

"I fell asleep" he replied groggily, rising from the chair and cracking his back. Techno visibly sighed through the phone, "we're waiting outside. Don't be longer than five minutes" with that he hung up and Tommy was left in his quiet room. 

"Pushy" he muttered, walking over to his chest and pulling out a dark hoodie, covering his bright top that would be easily spotted. Slipping on a comfortable pair of shoes he pocketed his phone, compass, and quickly left his room, closing the door silently behind him. No one could know he was out here otherwise the whole plan might be threatened. And he knew his brothers would only grow more frustrated with him. 

Sneaking across the hallway quietly he turned a corner, heading over to the doors and slowly pushing them open. Once in the main hallway he scurried over to the front door and left, stumbling upon his brothers who were sitting on the steps.

"Finally ready?" Techno muttered, standing up. 

"What did you do all day?" Wilbur asked to deter them both, standing between them as they walked away from the dorms and over towards the archway. "Hung out with Tubbo. Helped him with his photography teacher, then we went to the lighthouse..." Tommy drifted, vividly recalling the nightmare. The tornado ready to destroy Arcadia Bay to pieces. 

"Then to the junkyard" he added, stowing his hands into his hoodie pocket. 

"The junkyard?" Techno repeated, cocking a brow. "Not exactly a great place to hang out" 

Tommy scowled, "so what? It was fun to us. Fuck off, man" he dismissed, ducking his head and glaring at the ground. What did they know? Apparently more than him. More than they'd ever be willing to tell him. That only made him more pissed off, but he'd try to conceal it, the last thing they needed was an argument right now.

Making their way over to the front door Wilbur suddenly grabbed Tommy's arm, dragging him behind one of the billboards, it reached the floor and up seven feet into the air. "What the-!?" He tried, but Wilbur shushed him, pointing towards the doors. Techno stood behind silently, gazing in the same direction.

Tommy turned around, noticing Mr. Jefferson leaving the building with Victoria following. 

"Thank you again so much for helping me put together a portfolio" Victoria spoke kindly, Mr. Jefferson turned to her and smiled. 

"Hopefully the rest of the class will follow your lead. I'm sorry I was distracted. As you know, it's not been a good couple of days for Blackwell" he reminded, frowning deeply.

Tommy glanced at his brothers, Wilbur shrugged, Techno didn't notice. 

"I know this has been an awful day and you can talk to me anytime, Mr. Jefferson" Victoria replied a little too sweetly, above him Wilbur quietly snorted.

"Thank you, Victoria" Mr. Jefferson yet replied, "I imagine you're pretty upset over Kate as well..." he led.

"I'm, like, still in shock-" again, Wilbur scoffed, "-I've never seen anybody die. I really cared about Katie" she admitted, slightly pushing out her bottom lip. Tommy glared at her, "Tubbo watched her die, fucking prick" he muttered bitterly, sending Wilbur a glare when he flicked his ear. 

""Katie"? I had no idea you two were that close... did she?" Mr. Jefferson replied, sounding a little unconvinced. 

"Well.." Victoria shifted, "how does this affect the 'Everyday Heroes' contest?" She smiled lightly. 

"It doesn't.." Mr. Jefferson replied instantly, "the contest is still a go and I still have to pick the winner to best represent Blackwell. I've got all the photos, including Tubbo's" at that he seemed to lighten up, Tommy's eyes narrowed dangerously. 

Victoria frowned deeply, "he handed it in? I didn't think he would... I'll give you a one-word assumption on his photo- cliche" 

Wilbur held Tommy back from darting up and defending his friend. 

"Listen" she continued, "you've seen my entry, you know it's better than that. Wouldn't that be so cool to hang out together in San Francisco, Mark?" She added a little flirtatiously. 

Techno sighed, "oh my god..." 

"Stick to Mr. Jefferson, Victoria. Please?" He shut her down, "and uh... I haven't picked a winner yet" he then dismissed, going to walk away but Victoria grabbed his elbow, reeling him back. 

"You already love my work, so it's not like you're playing favourites. Just imagine if you picked my photo though... we would have to spend a lot of time together. That could be... fun, don't you think?" She grew more confident, but yet again, Mr. Jefferson wasn't taking the bait. Tommy turned away from them, leaning on the billboard and covering his ears. 

"I'm going to think that you didn't say any of that" he muttered. 

Victoria, not taking the hint, stepped closer and brushed her hand across his chest. Mr. Jefferson instantly leaned back. "You might as well choose me, otherwise I might have to tell people you offered to choose my photo for favours or something..." she drifted dangerously.

Tommy cringed, "Jesus, stop talking" he quietly whispered. Techno smirked in amusement at his reaction. 

"As a favour to your future, I'll also ignore that undisguised threat. This conversation is officially over, Miss Chase, I suggest you go back to your dorm now" Mr. Jefferson quickly walked away, his shoes loud against the concrete steps.

Victoria held her hand out to him, "wait! I only..." she frowned, appearing worried. A moment later she murmured, "are you fucking kidding me?" To herself before following after him, splitting directions on the path and heading towards the dorms. The three boys pressed against the board as she slowly passed by, hearing her whisper, "that's so stupid!" Along the way. 

When she was out of earshot the three relaxed, Tommy crossing his arms and glaring at his brothers. "My ears" he complained. 

Wilbur laughed, "Tommy, that stuff happens all the time. I'm sure Mr. Jefferson has repeated the same conversation countless times" he dismissed, "besides, Victoria doesn't mean it. She's just insecure and doesn't think she can win solely based on her skill alone, which-" he tipped his head to the side in thought, "is pretty stupid. Her photography is good" 

"Simp" Tommy insulted. Wilbur rolled his eyes and shoved Tommy towards the school, he cackled and dodged away from them, hurrying to the front door. 

"Couldn't you rewind and tell us to wait a bit?" Techno then complained, using the key and opening the door. Tommy shrugged, "knowing you're both uncomfortable too is enough for me to endure it. Besides I wouldn't forget" he scowled, purposefully shoving them aside to walk in first.

"I'm gonna kill him" Techno muttered bitterly, half joking.

Wilbur chuckled, "not until we're done here" 

Inside the building it was dark and intimidating, light pouring from the vending machine pressed to a wall, reflecting against the glossy ground. 

"Ready to rewind if shit goes down?" Wilbur asked while Techno unlocked the office door. Tommy grinned and waved his hand around, "ready as I'll ever be" he confirmed, following them into the small room separating the hall from the actual office. 

Techno stood before the door and frowned, trying a few of the other keys and quickly analysing them, letting out a frustrated groan. "How does the security officer not have a key for the office? This is-..." he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Are you serious? He's definitely hiding shit!" Wilbur insisted quietly, Tommy suddenly recalled breaking into the principals office not too long ago and searched through his pockets, luckily finding the key buried in a back pocket. He smirked and waited until they both began searching the room before silently unlocking the door and pushing it open, hovering in the doorway for them to notice. 

"I'm not waiting another day" Techno snapped, crossing his arms stubbornly. Wilbur huffed, "well, unless you find another—" he was cut off after noticing Tommy, jaw slacking. 

"How-!? Do your powers come with the ability to open doors!?" He whisper yelled, rushing over with a just as surprised Techno in pursuit. 

Tommy laughed and waved around the key, "no, idiot, I found the key when I realised the security officer might not have it, and we shouldn't put all our hope into him. C'mon" he walked inside and Techno rolled his eyes, "alright... he's competent sometimes" He admitted, Wilbur laughed fondly. 

Inside the room they scourged files after files, Wilbur sitting at the computer and gazing through different documents, skimming the words in a desperate search for 'Nathan' or 'Prescott'. 

"This is a comfy chair" Wilbur commented once realising it, leaning back into the red plush. Techno glanced over, "stay focused, Wilbur" 

"Can I try it?" Tommy asked, Wilbur stood up and allowed him too, he groaned in delight and wriggled against it. "Fuck, this is nice... can we take it?" He asked genuinely. Wilbur laughed, "no! We can't take it, now move and go help Techno" he waved, Tommy sighed miserably but did as told, opening up a file left of the desk. 

It was Nathan's, he grinned at the sight and quickly read it over, pulling a face soon after. "Weird..." he muttered, "this dickhead has a spotless record" 

Techno walked over and read it too, humming in thought. "They're lying" he stated, "must be hidden files, somewhere" he glanced at the computer and Wilbur nodded, already beginning the search. Tommy left the file where it was, idly drifting around the desk. "Tubbo would be faster at this" he commented, picking up a bronze statue on the desk, it was of a bird and looked rather tacky. 

"Tubbo isn't any more involved than searching for stuff about Nathan" Techno dismissed, then raised an eyebrow. "Isn't he?"

Tommy scoffed, "yes, he is" he replied defensively, not paying attention to where he placed the statue it tumbled off the edge of the desk, breaking from the wooden block holding it up.

"Oh good job, Tommy" Wilbur mocked. 

"Oh shut up" Tommy hissed, going to bend down and fix it when he suddenly recalled his damn powers. Rewinding to the moment it was in his hands he returned it to the desk. 

"Yes, he is" he replied to Techno after, suddenly remembering him asking the question. Techno nodded in satisfaction. 

"Okay, guys" Wilbur gestured, they both hurried over, leaning in either side of them. "Nathan apparently accused another student of bringing drugs on campus..."

"Pot kettle black" Techno muttered. 

"What?" Tommy whispered, he shook his head dismissively. 

"And apparently David went along with it... of course" Wilbur rolled his eyes, "if David and Nathan are a team, that isn't good..." Wilbur drifted off to laugh, "Nathan Prescott the Third?" He read out loud in disbelief. 

"Oh he's so pretentious- what a dickhead" Tommy scoffed, crossing his arms. 

"I wouldn't mind being called 'the third'" Techno added his input. Wilbur scoffed, "of course you wouldn't. Here, look at this, his true file, bad grades, teacher complaints, secret probation. His parents must've paid bank to keep this a secret!" He gestured towards the screen in exclamation. 

"What the shit? This must be illegal!" Tommy stood up, flabbergasted. Techno smirked, "Tommy, with the right amount of money, nothing's illegal. Like I said, power corrupts"

"Alright, alright, you're an anarchist. Here, look at this" Wilbur popped up a new file, Tommy glanced at it and shrugged. "What? It's just a weird drawing..." he dismissed but Techno shook his head. 

"No, look closer. 'Kate in the dark room... Kate in the dark room'... what did they do to her? Dark room?" Techno drew back a little in shock, glancing at Wilbur who also seemed appalled.

"Dark room? Wait, isn't that..." Tommy drifted and pulled out his phone, shooting Tubbo a text. 

Tommy:  
Tubbo! Hey! Wake up!   
2:29am

Tubbo:  
Im always awake. What's up?  
2:29am

Tommy:  
What's a dark room?  
2:29am

Tubbo:  
Oh! To do with photography? It's a room used to process photographic film, make prints and stuff like that. It has to be completely dark to allow the processing of the light sensitive photographic materials, like film and photographic paper!  
2:30am

Tommy:  
Thank you so much!  
2:30am  
Tommy:  
I'll text again soon if I need any help, stay up a bit  
2:30

Tubbo:  
Will do! Stay safe!  
2:30am

Tommy:  
You too  
2:30am

He turned to his brothers, "a dark room is used to process photographic film... basically produce photos and shit. Is... was Kate hurt in a dark room or something?" He suggested, Wilbur leaned back in the plush chair in thought. 

"It's more than that. What did Tubbo say about that bunker the Prescotts were sending money too?" He brought up. 

Techno straightened, "didn't they fill it with a bunch of camera equipment?" 

"Yes... maybe that's the dark room" Wilbur implored, Techno hummed and nodded in agreement. "That makes sense. Too much to be a coincidence. Alright, is that all?" He glanced at the computer, Wilbur leaned forward and scrolled a bit more. They waited a few minutes, watching him open everything he could find, but disappointedly he leaned back with nothing. 

"No, but it's fine... we have what we need. Let's leave, make sure everything is in it's right place" Wilbur gestured to the room, Techno went around and fixed everything while Tommy sauntered around, too lazy and tired to do it himself. Wilbur shut down the computer and pushed the chair closer to the desk, grabbing Nathan's spotless record with photos of the real one on his phone. 

"We're heading back to dad's house tonight, wanna tag along?" Wilbur suggested to Tommy as they left the room and locked it, Tommy giving them the key as now he had no use for it, and didn't exactly want to be caught with it. They could take the blame for all he cared. 

"Uh..." he drifted, scratching his chin. It might be nice to see Phil again, and maybe... maybe he could search through the house and find clues to his past? It might help unlock a few memories and from that he could discover more. All detective shit starts somewhere, even if it's small. With Tubbo on his side, he feels like he could do anything. 

"...sure" he agreed after a moment, "you'll have to get in a car" Techno pointed out, leaving the building together. Tommy shrugged, watching Techno lock the front doors. 

"I can handle it. Trust me" he dismissed, Techno made a noise, unconvinced but not arguing. Wilbur reached up and rubbed his arms covered with a thin long sleeved shirt. Tommy rose an eyebrow, the three slowly walking down the stairs and towards the parking lot. 

"You didn't bring a jacket?" He pointed out, Wilbur groaned. "I didn't think I'd need one" he admitted.

Tommy looked down at his own jumper and sighed, pulling it off over his head and throwing it at his older brother. Wilbur flinched and caught it, gazing down at it then quickly up at Tommy. "I can't take this-"

"I don't care. Keep it" he replied in a tone that brook no argument. Wilbur hesitated, glancing at Techno who shrugged, holding his hands up. Wilbur sighed, murmuring how useless he was. After a moment of shivering he decided to yank it on, covering his arms and relaxing in the surprising warmth. 

"Thanks, Tommy" he called the boy a few strides ahead of him. 

Tommy merely hummed in response, obviously not in the mood to talk and neither of his brothers insisted he did. Instead they all found Techno's car and clambered inside, Tommy taking the front seat as the heaters reached it first, given the fact he was now bare armed. Wilbur took the back and Techno, as usual, drove. 

It was dark out, meaning Tommy couldn't see much. With the street lamps off he could gaze out the window undisturbed. It was nice, resting his warm forehead against the cold glass, eyes focused on his reflection appearing so sharply against the black backdrop. 

His eyes were tired, bags forming under them. 

He wondered if he remembered what happened he'd feel less tired. It sure weighed heavily on his mind. It felt sort of... impossible. Could he really forget his life like that? Memories so important that obviously affected everyone so deeply? It felt almost unrealistic. Unnatural. Scary. 

He wanted to know so desperately, uncaring the affect it might cause. He needed to know what happened, and he'd do anything to discover it. Even at the expense of his brothers, Phil... maybe even Tubbo. 

On second thoughts, not Tubbo. He'd wait to discover his past if Tubbo needed anything first. So, only his brothers and his dad stood in the way of his pursuit. And they didn't stand a chance against his building determination, bubbling in his gut, spilling over like froth. 

Somewhere along the drive he slowly fell asleep, a slight doze, woken up when his door opened and he was jostled slightly. He hummed, eyes flickering under their lids. Phil's laugh rumbled in his chest which his shoulder was leaning against. "C'mon, Tommy, let's get you to bed" he hummed, Tommy woke further now, eyes cracking open heavily. 

"D..dad.." he mumbled, reaching out to grasp him. So tired he could barely move, the sudden exhaustion washing over him like a wave. Phil laughed and easily picked him up, even if he was tall, he was skinny and light as a feather. Wilbur closed the car door for him and followed after his dad who walked Tommy inside and up to his bedroom, tucking him under the quilt after removing his shoes. 

Tommy could feel everything but didn't want to help or move himself. He felt like a kid again, before Phil grew distant and cold. It was nice... he even called him dad. 

With a soft smile, he finally fell asleep, a peaceful slumber in his childhood bed. 

It would bother him in the morning, that was for sure. 

• ———— •  
𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆


	7. Chapter 7

𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐  
• ———— •

He could hear it. A buzz.

Slowly his eyes opened, just a fraction, catching onto the bug flying aimlessly through his room. His eyebrows drew together in irritation, hands inching to grab onto his pillow. He needed to wait. Wait for the right moment... now!

With a sudden grunt he swept the pillow through the air, coming crashing down onto the bug, flattening them against his wooden floorboards. 

He made a proclamation of victory, jumping out of bed and moving the pillow to see the carcass laying pathetically. Grinning brightly he scooped it up and threw it out his open window, sliding it shut again as the cold morning air made him shiver. 

Turning to his room he curled his lip, grimacing at the few reminders of his childhood. He hated it here but he didn't regret coming back with his brothers either. The soft moment with Phil was worth it. And breaking into the principals office was pretty sick, too. 

Lazily he stomped over to his chair, piled with clothes he stripped off during the night due to how uncomfortable they were. Never sleep in jeans, he thought to himself as he pulled them back on, they always wake you up. 

He could hear his brothers downstairs with Phil, sharing a morning conversation while making breakfast. This must've happened often after he left. Droning on about mindless conversational topics until eventually they all split apart to do their own thing. He realises he truly missed a lot living in California, regardless he didn't mind the move but part of him wishes he could've had both. 

The new scenery, life away from Arcadia bay, but with his brothers too, and his dad. 

Would they have enjoyed Cali as much as he did? Chewing his nail in contemplation, he truly didn't know. Neither of them left the house much from what he could remember, maybe it all would've changed living in such a place - it did for him, he spent most of his time out in the sun. 

He shook his head, noticing he was thinking too much about something that truly didn't matter. He didn't contact them, they didn't contact him, it was obvious the right thing to do was split away. 

His palm pressed against the cold doorknob, ready to slump downstairs and begrudgingly talk to his family, but something stopped him. He was supposed to be looking around, wasn't he? Searching for the evidence, the right clue that'll finally open his eyes, his memories. He'd get them back and see what truly happened! 

With a newfound eagerness he turned to his room, eyes surveying everything. There were a few things to look through, a desk with draws, a wardrobe, underneath his bed and a wooden box. It was a toy box, but after hurrying over and lifting the lid, he was dismayed to realise it was empty. 

"Fuck you" he grumbled miserably, slamming shut the lid and wandering over to the wardrobe, peering inside the empty, dark space. It had a few hangers left abandoned of use, obviously multiple had been stolen over time. Only the weak remained. Tommy chuckled and rolled his eyes, shutting the doors and turning to the desk. 

It had a set of draws to the right, empty space left of it for the comfortable wooden chair. If nothing was there he'd start poking around his dad's room. Hopefully he wouldn't get caught. 

Strolling over he opened the first draw, squinting at the random coloured pencils inside. "What the ..?" He whispered, picking one up and twirling it around in his hands. Odd. Putting it back he shut the draw and opened the second one, it was empty apart from a few dust bunnies. The third... the third was promising. He gasped at the sight of a blue photo album, quickly retrieving it and pressing the pads of his fingers against his name made from shaped metal stuck against the padded fabric. Above it a tiny open slot for a baby picture of him, taken in the hospital. 

This must have answers. If it didn't he'd be stumped. 

Laying it on his bed he sat on the edge cross-legged, opening it up to the first page. There he was as a newborn, squirming in the hands of his doctors. On the next page he could see Phil gazing down at him with all the love a father could give, it made him smile fondly. Where did all that love go?

He flicked through a few pages, watching himself grow up with his brothers who were only a year elder. Their future personalities shone in every action they made, in one specifically Tommy must've been two, the twins three, Wilbur holding a giant children's reading book on his lap, Techno brandishing a wooden sword, and Tommy ready to throw a large piece of Lego at both of them. 

He laughed quietly, knowing he'd do the exact same thing now. 

Pushing past a few more years the next that caught his eye was sweet. The three of them laying on a bed, mushed together under a Thomas the Tank Engine blanket. He was drooling, Techno faced the other way, Wilbur cushioned against him softly.

His smile grew. 

Continuing on he whizzed by birthdays, trips to the beach, the countless vacations abroad. His favourite was France, only because it was the one he could remember. Standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower, Phil not daring to let go of his hand, or Wilbur's and Techno's, shaking whenever he stood even if they were pressed against the walls. 

Tommy laughed as he remembered slipping from his dad's grip and darting away, Phil yelling and desperately trying to get him back as he ran around the centre. He was eight at the time, their last ever trip... the last he was involved in. He didn't know if they've been on more, and he didn't ask in fear of an awkward (or saddening) conversation. 

Finally he reached the last page. It was a blurry picture of himself, he had seemingly taken it, the camera a bit too close for comfort. He could tell he was in a car, their surroundings forestry. 

Slowly he removed it from it's hold, pushing aside the album and gazing at the photo curiously. He could... sort of recall. Almost. Could he? 

"Hey! Don't- don't get me in that" a faint laugh made him yelp. He stood up abruptly, the photo gliding to the floor. Did it-? No. No it couldn't have. Did... did the photo move? Where did that voice come from? He took another general look of the room, it didn't sound like his dad or brothers at all. 

Slowly he bent down and picked up the photo, holding it close to his face again. He realised he was nine, in the photo. His darker blond hair in need of a haircut, yet blue eyes as shiny as they were, full of hope and... life. That left for awhile, in fact he never think he truly got it back. 

He focused on the photo again, gasping as it moved, the same voice echoing in his ears. The same laugh, soft and... familiar. He felt his gut drop, suddenly woozy. The whole world began to spin as he collapsed to the ground, passing out briefly.

The next moment he was cold, soaked to the bone. "What the fuck!?" He yelled, pushing himself up and gazing around sporadically. "Not again! Fuck!" He cursed, stumbling to his feet and nearly collapsing again after the wind blew strong against him. Now he knew what he was looking for he could see it through the trees, the tornado. The hurricane. Whatever it was! Tall, swirling, and not hesitating in it's path of destruction. 

He moved up the pathway, avoiding bits of debris that had somehow ended up here. He narrowly avoided being hit by a tree that landed right behind him. "Jesus!" He exclaimed, jumping away from it in shock. He shouldn't have gone this way, why is he making his way back to the lighthouse? All things considered it should be the safest place here... currently, as Arcadia Bay wasn't looking great. 

He pushed on, making his way up the staircase. The wind hollowed and roared, forcing his hair in all directions, sending rain that felt like pellets slapping against his skin, painful yet unavoidable. 

Just before reaching the top he let out a yell as a bunch of logs once laid high began rolling his way. In a flash he rewound time, watching them pause then quickly return to their place. Once he dropped his arms he sprinted past them, glancing over his shoulder to see them falling where he once stood. He could've been crushed!

Shuddering in fear he continued to the end of the cliff, standing behind the bench and gripping onto it tightly. There was the hurricane, tornado, the storm reaching the heavens from the ocean, powerful and furious. Tommy could fell himself well up with tears, Arcadia Bay was about to be destroyed. He could feel it. Not know, but he knew.

The storm was real.

A moment later he felt himself come to, eyes focusing on the sunlit bedroom he never left, simply fell to the floor inside of. 

"Tommy?" He heard Phil call from outside the door, in a flash he ripped the album from the bed and stowed it underneath, grasping the photo laying on the ground and forcing it into his pocket, lightly bending the corner but he didn't care. A second later the door opened and Phil stepped in, eyebrows pinched together in concern. 

"Is everything alright? We heard a loud bang" he told him, leaning to the side and revealing his brothers, both curious in their expressions. 

Tommy stood up and shrugged, "no I'm... fine. Fine. Nightmare" he dismissed, waving his hand.

"What sort of nightmare?" Wilbur pried, walking further inside the room and taking a sweeping glance of everything. 

Tommy rolled his eyes, "it doesn't matter" he muttered, looking towards Phil. "I should probably get back to Blackwell... make sure Tubbo's doing alright" he excused, Phil nodded slowly, arm resting on the doorknob. 

"That's fine, boys? Wanna take him?" 

Techno jumped onto it, "yes, we should all head back. Right, Wilbur?" 

Wilbur hummed and nodded, smiling. "Yep! Thank you for your hospitality as always, dad" He grinned. 

Phil rolled his eyes, "I wish you'd all move out already" he half joked, Wilbur and Techno following after him and laughing. Tommy waited a moment to regain himself, bending down and grabbing the album, swiftly returning it to the second drawer. He really needed to think, what did the storm mean? Was Arcadia Bay really going to be destroyed? He didn't want to imagine it but was it the cause of his rewind? Messing with time obviously had consequences, and such a thing couldn't go without something big... as big as a tornado seemed a bit far though, in his opinion.

Grabbing his belongings from the bedside table he left the room and shut the door, thumping down the staircase and meeting his brothers outside, having called a 'goodbye' to Phil before shutting the door. 

"Why do you always take so long?" Techno exasperated, getting inside the car. Tommy was again stricken to the backseat but he didn't have the energy to complain. 

"Because I'm better than both of you" he rebutted, Wilbur commented that didn't make any sense, but Tommy's unusual silence shut them both up about the subject. With a quick glance back they both noticed him fondling with the compass, so they let him be, deciding their course of action with Nathan's room once they got back to the Academy.

For once, in the light, Tommy willingly looked outside the window, he saw the town pass him by like the day he left. Buildings of random old stores, gas stations, the Two-Whales Diner. He saw homes, people walking their pets, couples holding hands, children playing in the park. It was such a quaint town for everyone to be happy... to be themselves. It isn't the greatest town by all means, especially due to the Prescotts shadow hindering every square inch, but he couldn't see this place being destroyed.

By a tornado, something that could've been avoided. Something he could've stopped if he never used his powers. 

He looked at Techno, saw his faint smile, the fond roll of his eyes whenever Wilbur said something only he would say. 

He couldn't have let his brother die... right? To save thousands of lives, or his own brother. 

He shifted uncomfortably at the thought. He didn't want to make that choice. 

"We should make sure Nathan isn't about first" Wilbur advised after Techno parked his car. Tommy looked up from the compass, pushing off his seatbelt and leaning between the two front seats. 

"Where is he?" He asked curiously, watching the car park fill and empty with random students. "Fuck if I know" Wilbur replied, leaning on the door. "He wouldn't be in his room" Techno stated, "he's most likely selling drugs to random students" 

They watched as David Madsen walked across campus, yelling at a small group of teens who were leaning against the building holding the swimming pool. He appeared frustrated and it didn't take long for them to scatter, glaring over their shoulders as they did so. Seeming proud David sauntered off, making Tommy scoff and roll his eyes. 

"Prick" he muttered under his breath. 

"Ignore him, he doesn't matter right now" Techno opened his car door, the others taking his lead. As he locked up they all walked over to the small staircase taking them to campus, swiftly avoiding David who began hassling the skaters. "One day someone's going to punch him. And that's going to be me" Tommy stated proudly as soon as they were nearing the dormitories. 

"I'm sure you will, Tommy" Techno replied sarcastically. 

"And when you do, pigs will fly" Wilbur added. 

Tommy whined, "oh shut up! I could take him. I'm a big man, you know"

Wilbur and Techno exchanged a look, then glanced at Tommy. 

"...alright..." Techno trailed off, making Wilbur cover his face and laugh heartily. 

They entered the dorm building and glanced at the map sprawled with graffiti. "This is Nathan's room. 111" Techno tapped against it, barely visible under all the drawings and scribbles. "Great. What if he's inside?" Wilbur crossed his arms. 

Techno smirked, "he may have a gun but he's easy. I can take him out if necessary" 

Tommy scoffed, "so could I"

Techno glanced at him warily, "with all due respects, Tommy, you couldn't kill a fly"

He gasped, "yes I can! I did! I did this morning! I swung a pillow down onto it, like a big man. I told him he ain't shit. Dumped his body out the window too" he recounted proudly, Wilbur began to laugh, Tommy glared at him. 

"And that's why I'll be doing the fighting" Techno drawled, all of them turning the corner of the dorms and passing a few doors before reaching Nathan's. 

"The Prescotts rule this town" Techno read the slate outside his room out loud, chuckling lightly. "Not for long, idiots" 

Wilbur tried the door handle, sighing upon realising it's locked. "What do we do?" 

Techno hummed and caught sight of the fire hydrant pinned to the wall, grinning he removed it from it's space and began hammering against the knob, Tommy taking a step back and watching in awe as he did. It only took a few strong swings for the handle to snap off and the door to nudge open ajar. 

"Hey! The hell are you doing?" A voice called, someone heard the commotion and left their room to see. A random jock Tommy didn't bother to learn the name of.

"Oh shit" Tommy whispered, darting by his brothers and into the room, quickly rewinding to the moment before Techno began to alert the whole dorm. 

With a grin he opened the door from the inside, his brothers flinching back, expecting Nathan but wholly relieved to see Tommy's smug smirk. 

"Two to Tommy, zero to you two dickheads" he insulted, spinning around and gazing across the room. It was dark inside, a projector attached to the ceiling shining random images on a blank wall opposite. Underneath it was a couch, a desk filled with expensive looking equipment, which was suspected. A bed pressed to the wall and a small coffee table with a few magazines. 

"Whatever, Tommy" Techno brushed off and stepped inside, instantly walking over to the desk and riffling through his belongings. 

Wilbur turned on an MP3 player sitting on a bedside desk, laughing as whale noises filled the room. "Really, Nathan? I'm surprised" he pressed it off, "he doesn't seem the type"

"What does seem his type? Constant screaming?" Tommy rebutted, Wilbur snorted then actually contemplated it. 

"There's nothing" Techno called frustratedly, breaking them apart and gaining their attention. "Nothing?" Wilbur repeated, frowning. Techno slammed down a few pieces of paper, turning to them sharply. "Nothing. Where would he hide the important stuff?" 

Tommy looked around the room while they spoke, noticing beside the couch were marks against the carpet. As if it had been constantly pulled in and out. 

"Hey, check this out" he called, walking over to it and grabbing the back, pushing it around in a curve. Wilbur sat down and looked over the side, gasping and ripping off a bag stuck to it. "A phone!" He exclaimed, Techno appeared relived. 

"A burner phone, I'm guessing" he suggested, Wilbur nodded then grinned at Tommy. "Once again you've proven not to be an idiot all the time" he back-handed complimented. Tommy screwed up his face, feeling that certain insult pant his chest a bit more than it should've. 

"Oh, fuck you, Wilbur" he muttered, leaving the room in a huff. He quickly glanced at Techno who shrugged, "let him have his tantrum" he dismissed, pushing back the couch to it's original spot and hiding the phone in his pocket. 

Tommy waited beside the split off in the hallway, behind him leading to more rooms and the staircase to the second floor, the right leading to the entrance/exit which was conveniently opened as Techno and Wilbur started heading his way. 

Tommy looked over and stopped leaning on the wall, backing away from Nathan who glared at him piercingly. He opened his mouth and went to insult him when the brothers came round the corner, and somehow his face reddened. "What the fuck are you two doing on my floor!?" He barked, stepping towards them. 

Techno took a place in front of Wilbur, arms crossed. "None of your business" he replied back calmly. 

Nathan's frustration roared at his monotone response, in that moment Tommy noticed the outline of a gun in his trousers. He tried to silently gain his brothers attention but they were preoccupied. He couldn't rewind far enough back to allow his brothers to go by unnoticed, all he could was protect them from being shot. 

"You're both such nosy dicks, aren't you? Can't keep to yourself. You always have to get involved in my business!" Nathan yelled, pushing Techno back against Wilbur, but with his stable footing he didn't move much, just slowly raise his hands clenched into fists, once blank expression morphing into anger. Tommy took a step back, hands shaking. 

"Leave us alone, Nathan" Wilbur responded calmly, gazing at him steadily. 

Nathan curled his lip furiously, "no! I'm sick and tired of seeing both of you! And you-" he suddenly looked at Tommy who hurriedly walked back, holding his hand up in preparation for a rewind. 

"What the fuck is your deal anyway? Tommy Watson. You're brave showing your face in this town again" he spat, Tommy furrowed his eyebrows. Nathan knew too? People his age knew, outside of his family? How many people knew!? He felt sick. He felt like the whole town had a secret against him, taunting him with it, holding it within his grasp but just not giving him the right information to remember what happened. 

What did happen? He wanted to know. Needed to know!

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" He yelled back. Nathan laughed painfully mockingly, Tommy's hands clenched into hard fists. 

"Oh, like you don't remember. You're such a fucking liar" he accused. Tommy's nostrils flared, he wanted to do something, anything, but Techno got there first. He swung a strong right hook against Nathan's cheek, he spiralled to the ground letting out a noise of surprise. In a flash he withdrew his gun from his pocket, Techno went to kick it away but the bullet flashed through the air, piercing his neck. 

Tommy barely heard Wilbur's scream before he rewound time, collapsing against the nearest wall once he stopped. Blood dripped from his nose, wetting his lip. He tenderly touched the spot, what the hell...?

He looked at them arguing again. Before Nathan had turned on him. What should he do? Shoot Nathan? No, no... that was too far. He couldn't take anyone's life. Warn them? That seemed like his only option. 

Nathan turned to him, "-And you-"

"Oh shut up, dickhead!" Tommy cut him off, wiping away the blood. "Why are you... you gunning for me all of a sudden!?" He asked, putting purposeful emphasises on the word, glancing at his brothers as he did so. They got the hint, well aware Nathan was dangerous and armed. 

Techno's eyes scanned over him, spotting the gun in his jeans. As Nathan continued to go at Tommy he swung an unexpected punch towards his head, once on the ground he grabbed the gun and yanked it from him so suddenly Nathan half knew what was going on, letting out a noise of alarm when the barrel was suddenly directed to his face. 

Everyone froze, Tommy's eyes blew wide. Would his brother really...shoot him?

"Please, please, wait..." Nathan begged, voice quiet, pleading.

"Run" Techno muttered, voice dark, sinister. 

Nathan didn't take his chances and bolted out of the dorms, Techno quickly hid the gun in his jeans, making sure Wilbur was fine before glancing at Tommy. "What happened? Any rewinds?"

Tommy sighed, looking at the blood staining his fingers. "One. You were shot again"

Techno bristled, Wilbur put a hand on his shoulder, casually reminding him he was fine, alive and safe. 

Tommy turned away from them and stumbled towards the second floor stairwell, forcing open the doors and hurrying up them, grasping the banister tight. These constant rewinds were giving him a splitting headache, maybe he shouldn't force them under so much pressure. Then again, it was stressful situations where his rewinds were used most. 

Entering the second floor he used the wall to steady him as he hobbled towards Techno's room, knowing that's where they've been storing all their evidence. Opening the door he fell inside, collapsing onto the bed and letting Techno's thick feather cushions cradle his heavy head. 

A minute later the twins walked in, Wilbur taking a seat beside his brother. 

"You alright, Tommy?" He asked gently, Techno quietly shut the door and walked over to their evidence, grabbing it all and laying it across his purposefully empty desk. 

Tommy whined, "shh.." he whispered, grasping his head. Wilbur caught the hint and stood up, leaving Tommy to rest and joining his brothers side. 

His head was pounding, he could feel every inch of his brain pressing against his skull. He gritted his teeth, holding tightly onto the pillows as if it would ease the pain. In sympathy both of his brothers kept their voices hush, he could hear them riffling through pages collected from their break-ins, murmuring how some were connected and others not so much. 

Tommy wanted to pass out, he wanted the whole day to be over. The whole week. It was excruciating agony to be cursed with this gift, to be back in Arcadia Bay, and worst of all, not remember. Now he was so invested in this big plot, this meticulously planned out combat against the Prescotts family and their honoured name. He had to spend so much time with his brothers, and quite frankly he feels that's the root of his problems. Spending time with the two people who originally drove him away. 

He could feel the photo in his pocket. It somehow weighed heavier than before. 

He'd focus on that later. He promised he'd focus on that later. For now he needed to get up and see what his brothers were doing. 

Slowly rolling over he grasped a cup of water left on the bedside table, quickly taking a few sips to calm his raging headache. Easing out of bed he padded over to his brothers, Wilbur allowing him to lean against him. 

"Found anything...?" He murmured. 

"Yes" Techno replied quietly, "Nathan's constantly visiting Frank for drugs. And going to an undisclosed location" he pointed out, setting aside their necessary evidence to arrive at such conclusions. Tommy nodded but instantly regretted it, wincing as his brain rocked back and forth. "And his phone-" Wilbur picked it up, opening up his private messages and scrolling through them. 

"He's threatened a few people, no idea why. I guess he has a lot of enemies" he showed Tommy the messages and he squinted against the phone light, able to read a few words and recognise it instantly. 

"Oh... he sent those to me" Tommy filled in. 

Both Wilbur and Techno gazed at him in bewilderment, "he threatened you?" Techno asked, eyes piercing red in rage. Wilbur's face set stone cold. 

Tommy shrugged, scratching his neck. "It's nothing. I wasn't scared, and I'm still not. It doesn't matter" he dismissed but his brothers weren't so onboard, however let him off for now due to his headache. 

"It's still early" Techno turned to the work and sighed, "we can find out where he's visited, and go there later" he settled, taking over Tommy as Wilbur stepped aside and typed away the coordinates into the laptop. Tommy pressed a hand to the table, another wrapping around Techno's forearm. 

"Too much rewind?" He asked, tilting his head. Tommy snorted and closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths. "Yeah... wait for me, before you go" 

Techno nodded, helping Tommy back to his bed. "Of course. You're involved in this as much as me and Wilbur" he reassured, awkwardly laying a blanket over his brother. 

"Wake up when you're ready" he encouraged softly, meandering back over to Wilbur to see what he found. Tommy settled tiredly against the bed, a short nap might make him feel better. Soon he began to doze off, the soft conversations of his brothers a nice background hum to keep him settled.

"I think this is the place" Wilbur murmured, tapping the laptop screen. Techno leaned over him, frowning. "Are you sure? It's just an old barn" he doubted, Wilbur swung his chair side to side momentarily. "That's where all shady stuff happens, right? Have you ever seen a horror movie?"

Techno rolled his eyes and leaned on his desk, "that's exactly why I'm unconvinced. Those are movies, Will" he pointed out, Wilbur sighed and turned his head, watching his brother sleep for a few seconds, deep in thought. 

"Tubbo would know" he brought up. Techno sighed, "Tubbo isn't involved"

"He is, whether you like it or not. I'll go find him, protect Tommy while I'm gone" he ordered, Techno couldn't persuade him otherwise so he simply sighed and watched Wilbur leave the room, hurrying down the staircase two at a time. He took a quick glance around the floor, luckily Nathan was nowhere in sight. All he could hear were muffled voices of students inside their rooms. 

Finding Tubbo's room opposite Tommy's he knocked and waited. 

"Coming!" Tubbo called, shifting inside his room and turning off some music. The door opened and revealed the smaller boy, he smiled awkwardly. "Hey... Tommy's brother, right?"

"Yeah, we uh... we need your help with something" he clarified, Tubbo lit up and nodded hurriedly, blatantly exuberant the to help again. "Is Tommy alright? He didn't text me again last night" he queried slightly worried, following Wilbur to the second floor. 

Wilbur smiled, it was nice to know his younger brother had such a good friend. "Yeah, he's fine. Tired last night after we broke in, we stayed over our dads house" he eased, holding open Techno's door for him. Tubbo nodded and thanked him quietly in gratitude, flinching when he noticed Tommy passed out, sprawled across Techno's bed. "Oh..." he chuckled, "really tired, then"

"He has a headache" Techno broke in, Tubbo quickly looking over him, failing to notice him beforehand. "Oh! Hi! Techno... right? I like your hair" he chirped happily, bobbing on his feet. Subconsciously Techno reached up and combed his fingers through his hair, reaching the ends without snagging a single knot. "Uh... thanks" he swallowed awkwardly, Wilbur glanced between the two and laughed softly, taking the seat at the desk again. Tubbo only followed after he was gestured too, standing between the brothers and gazing down at the laptop screen. 

"You remember that bunker you found?" Wilbur brought up, Tubbo nodded excitedly. "I do! Why?"

"Do you know where it is?" Techno took over, arms crossed. 

Tubbo frowned, "no, the location was heavily guarded. I think it's quite far away though, and maybe..." he drifted, pushing his lips to the side. He didn't know how to end the sentence, he didn't want to put out the wrong information via an educated guess. 

"Do you think it could be under an abandoned barn?" Wilbur gestured, pointing out the location. Tubbo leaned closer and hummed, going to take over the controls when pausing. 

"May I?"

Techno tensed but nodded reluctantly, watching closely as Tubbo searched away, "the barn is owned by... Harry Arron Prescott..." he read, Wilbur sat up to attention. "That must be an important place to search then, right?" Wilbur declared urgently. 

Tubbo pulled a face, making an awkward noise. "Well... yes, but I..." he trailed, Techno quirked an eyebrow. 

"What is it, Tubbo?" He demanded, voice low, monotone. 

He glanced over at Tommy and sighed, brushing back some hair. "I went to the Two-Whales diner yesterday.." he finally decided to spill, "and the lady there, Joyce? She told me about Blackwell and how her daughter used to go. She also mentioned a girl named Rachel Amber, and how they both left abruptly. I did some research and neither of them liked Nathan, and actually said publicly he's really dangerous. And I think someone else is involved... it might not be safe for you to go there" he fretted, mostly concerned over his best friend's safety. 

Techno chuckled, "don't worry, Tubbo. I can take on Nathan"

"I believe you can!" He insisted, "but it's still dangerous. And you can't rely on Tommy's powers for everything"

Techno and Wilbur shared a look, "you know about that?" Wilbur wondered. "He told us you didn't know anything other than we needed to find dirt on Nathan" Techno added, eyes narrowing. Tubbo made a few noises, stumbling over his words as he tried to explain himself, desperately wishing Tommy would wake up - his brothers were intimidating, especially Techno who wouldn't stop glaring. 

"I... he didn't tell me a lot. And I promise I haven't said a word to anyone! But it's Tommy's power. He has a choice on who he tells" he pointed out, Techno huffed and turned the other way, Wilbur shrugged and agreed with his latter statement. 

"You're right, but how could he trust you? He only just met you" Wilbur reminded.

Tubbo slowly crossed his arms, nudging the tip of his foot against the carpeted ground. "I.. think you should talk about that with Tommy. Anyway I need to go, just stay safe, and don't let him get hurt" he gestured to Tommy as he spoke then rushed out of the room, pulling his phone out of his pocket while shutting the door, assumedly texting Tommy about the situation ready for him when he woke up. 

"Tommy shouldn't have said anything" Techno muttered bitterly. 

Wilbur chuckled, continuing to research. "Oh you're so hard-headed, Techno. If he trusts Tubbo who cares? Besides that shrimp is too scared to tell anyone" he reassured, Techno didn't reply and rifled through the paper evidence. He wasn't happy with Tubbo knowing so much, but Wilbur was right, the last thing he'd do is snitch on them. After all, snitches get stitches. 

The morning sun had passed by the time Tommy woke up, he felt much better and actually stable enough to rewind again if he needed to. Though he didn't exactly want to right now. Slowly rolling onto his back he blinked rapidly, spotting Wilbur and Techno sitting at their desk, mulling over everything and deciding what to do when they arrived at the barn.

"What barn?" He interrupted.

"You're awake!" Wilbur avoided, smiling. "Feeling better?"

Tommy slowly sat up, rubbing his temples. "Yeah... lingering, but fine. What barn?" He pressed, picking up his phone and furrowing his eyebrows at the three messages from Tubbo. 

"An abandoned barn. We think that's where Nathan's visited to do his nefarious deeds. And where the bunker might be" he finally explained, Techno nodding in agreement, fixing his boots back onto his feet which he took off an hour ago to get comfortable. Wilbur grabbed his jacket and swung it over his shoulders.

Tubbo:  
Your brothers are scary! Remind me never to be alone with them without you  
1:03pm  
Tubbo:   
Also they know I know more about this than you let on, but I didn't know you were keeping that a secret! So technically not my fault!  
1:04pm  
Tubbo:  
I hope you're feeling okay  
1:04pm

Tommy:  
Wait you spoke to my brothers?  
2:08pm  
Tommy:  
And yeah I'm fine, thanks  
2:08pm

Tubbo:  
Hey! You're awake! Nice, yes Wilbur asked me for help with the abandoned barn. I told them it's dangerous but they wouldn't listen. Then they got angry at me when I told them I knew about your powers, then I quickly left because I was scared  
2:09pm

Tommy pocketed his phone and stood up, glaring mildly. "Why did you scare Tubbo?"

"Oh we didn't scare him" Wilbur instantly dismissed, rising from his chair. "Techno was annoyed you lied to us, that's all. It's not great to instantly trust someone, Tommy" he advised, nearing him. Tommy drew back and crossed his arms. 

"I can trust who I want to trust" he retaliated stubbornly, quickly leaving the room. He didn't need to be cared for by his brothers, especially after everything they did to him. Who did they think they were? The people who raised him, were kind to him for so long? Obviously not. They were just... dickheads. 

With a new destination in mind they all left the building and hurried back to the parking lot, Tommy taking his usual seat in the back and instantly drawing out his compass. They were going somewhere he's never visited before so he wanted to know exactly how to get back if anything goes array. Not that he thought it would but, he's prepared for any sort of situation at this point. Besides, if Tubbo said it was dangerous, he believes him. 

The sun had disappeared behind some thick, grey clouds, during the drive a soft rain began to drizzle against the windows. Tommy looked up at it, shuddering lightly. His dream... nightmare. Vision? He didn't know for sure but it didn't feel like a figure of his imagination. It felt real, he could feel the electricity in the air whenever he was taken to that place. But if it was real, and was going to destroy Arcadia Bay in who knows how many days, what would he do? How could he save everyone? It seemed... impossible. 

It was impossible. No one would actually believe him, and if he revealed his powers to the town to try and persuade them it wouldn't take long before he was kidnapped and experimented on. The thought made him shiver, eyes homing in on his compass to calm him down. He didn't need to panic right now, he didn't. He was fine. He was safe. 

Holding a hand to his chest he breathed in and out slowly, forming a rhythm to help make him feel safer, grounded against the plush seats of the car. It certainly was difficult in a moving vehicle but somehow he managed. 

They parted away from the busy roads and into the more rural area of town, suddenly being surrounded by trees and rivers leading all the way back to the ocean. Even here it felt horrible for Tommy to look up out the window, actually it was worse. He caught a glimpse of the green leaves whizzing by and lurched in his chair, burying his face into his hands and breathing heavily. He couldn't tell exactly what was wrong with him, but it had to be connected with the memories he still couldn't remember. 

"Tommy? Could you pass me the umbrella? It's on the backseat" Wilbur called sometime later. Tommy slowly peaked between his fingers and realised the car had stopped outside of the abandoned barn. He looked up at the old, decrepit building and his stomach flipped. This place gave him serious bad vibes. Tubbo was right. It was more dangerous than they all thought. 

"Sure..." he grabbed the umbrella and swiftly handed it over, pulling the hood attached to his jumper over his head and cautiously leaving the car. His brothers followed, sharing the umbrella betwixt them as they rushed over the muddy pathway to the barn's front doors. 

It was locked, though that was to be expected. Nothing had fallen into their lap thus far. "Look for another way in" Techno suggested to Tommy, walking around the right side of the building with Wilbur. Tommy watched them go, rain dripping down his face steadily now. They were always together. No matter what, they always let Tommy do his own thing to help, and mostly spoke amongst each other about the plan. Even if he was as involved in everything as they were, he felt more of an outsider than ever. 

He searched the left side, cold hands drifting across a metal board covering a sizeable hole in the wall. Prying away at the sheet he knocked it down to the floor, stepping inside of the cold barn. It wasn't much, but it was shelter, being away from the rain again was enough. 

Standing on the straw covered floor he reached into his back pocket and slowly withdrew the picture, gazing at his younger self. His furrowed eyebrows, parted lips, stricken in concentration. A wobbly smile floated across his face - he truly had no idea what he was doing with that camera. Quite frankly he still doesn't know how to work them. 

"You found a way in!" Wilbur called, he turned around and subtly hid the photo again, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pocket afterwards. 

"Yeah... three to Tommy" he remarked, finding his smirk as he watched the two step inside, Techno closing the umbrella and hanging it up to dry from one of the wooden pillars acting as support for the rafters. 

"The bunker should be around here..." Wilbur began to search, dusting away hay sprawled across the floor. Techno moved to the opposite side and did the same, deciding to rummage through a large box of belongings, supposedly owned by the Prescotts. 

Tommy went to the last corner and noticed the hay had been oddly placed. Like someone purposefully threw it here in attempts to look untouched. Curiously he began to shift it aside with his foot, lazy in his actions as he was too tired to bend over and get his hands dirty. After everything he was feeling a little demotivated. 

As soon as he begun he noticed a thick padlock barring anyone from lifting up the hatch. If nothing else did, this must lead down to the bunker. Looking over his shoulder he noticed a hook at the end of a long piece of rope, it connected to the pillars and reached up to the rafters above. If he put something heavy on the other end, it could rip the padlock clean off the hatch. 

Grabbing the hook he attached it to the padlock, venturing over to a stack of hay and carefully climbing up it, ignoring the way Wilbur and Techno talked to each other, exchanging new information they've found from left over crates filled with all sorts of Prescott related documents. 

He heaved himself up onto a platform, tilting his head back and looking at an old, rusted machine, green in colour. He had no idea what it did, and he had no intention of finding out, but it was big and once he pulled it down with the rope connected to it, it gave him easy access to the top of the rafters. 

It did feel a little cool, admittedly. Looking over the barn like it was his domain, peering through a glass-less window at the world around him. The rain was getting heavier, but luckily he couldn't see anyone else coming down the road they travelled across. 

Finding the end of the rope he looked around the top rafter, unfortunately nothing here was heavy enough to pull the padlock off... unless? He stood at the edge and gazed at the green machine he had pulled down, lifting up a hand he rewound time until it was back at his side. 

"Perfect" he muttered, grinning in pride. Pulling over the loose rope he tied it strongly to the machine, walking around to it's front and heaving it across the wooden floorboards.

"Watch out!" He yelled, Wilbur and Techno looked over and watched in surprise as Tommy pushed the machine off, the rope quickly following after. With such weight and strong velocity the padlock stood no chance, ripping the hinges from the hatch with a satisfying crunch of metal. 

"Oh, hey! That's awesome, Tommy" Wilbur praised, rushing over with Techno two steps behind. Tommy smirked and jumped down from the platforms, meeting them by their side after they used their combined strength to lift open the long, rectangular heavy hatch. 

"This is it" Techno concluded.

They overlooked a modern staircase lowering into the hidden basement, leading to a clean white hallway. "Are you ready?" Wilbur glanced at both his brothers, they shared a look and nodded strongly, Techno going first with Tommy following, Wilbur last to make sure they're not ambushed from behind. 

The hallway wasn't too long and led them to a thick metal door, only to be unlocked with a three digit code, Tommy went to ask if either of them had any clue but Techno prevented him with a laugh. He was pointing at the device stuck to the wall where the code would be implemented, eyes sparkling in amusement. 

"The numbers are worn down" he clarified, Tommy inched a closer look and laughed too. The numbers two, four and five were all faded over time, being pressed over and over by oily fingers, the ink of the numbers were surely bound to lose their colour. 

"So we only have to sort through a small option of possible codes" Wilbur stated, relieved at the revelation. 

It didn't take long, after all there were only a certain amount of combinations. Wilbur clicked in the numbers '5, 4, 3' and the small light above it turned green. 

"Fuck yeah!" Tommy cheered, grabbing the wheel on the door and turning it anti-clockwise twice, hearing a satisfying click sound before he pulled it open, revealing a room just as creepy as the hallway. 

The three boys peered inside, Tommy pulled a face. "It... smells" he stated outright.

"Of cologne" Wilbur added, Tommy looked towards the ground with furrowed eyebrows. He's smelt that cologne before, if only he could remember from who. It wasn't coming to him though and honestly they had bigger problems on their plate right now. 

Quickly following after his brothers their footsteps were loud against the glossy tiled floor, to the left of them a curtain hung across blocking their view of the rest of their bunker. The section they were in now had a few tall shelves stacked with cans of all sorts of food, as if an apocalypse was around the corner. 

Opposite them a long desk pressed to the wall, Wilbur reached it first and picked up a piece of paper, skimming over the words and chuckling lightly. "Jesus Nathan needs help, listen to this" he cleared his throat and read out a few of the disturbing lines printed in black ink.

"I fear he is becoming even more disconnected from reality... even if he acts in a personable manner... I care about Nathan and believe he needs serious help" he recounted, Techno rolled his eyes. 

"That's pretty obvious" he remarked, leaning on the desk idly. 

"I know" Wilbur put down the paper, "but... maybe if he got the right help-"

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for him" Techno scoffed, Wilbur scrunched up his face in distaste. "Of course I don't, I was just pointing it out. C'mon" he nodded towards the curtains, Techno eyed him suspiciously before he dropped it and did as told, pushing it open for his two brothers. 

"Oh my god" Wilbur breathed when they all entered, Tommy's stomach twisted uncomfortably. Taking up half of the room was an area resembling a photo shoot. With white flooring and walls, big light stands and a tripod for holding a camera. He didn't want to think what happened down here, especially considering this must be the 'dark room', and Kate was trapped down here... with someone taken her photos. 

"What the shit..?" Tommy drifted, crossing his arms, not wanting to move further inside. 

"Just... stay there, Tommy" Techno stated, rushing over to the computer with Wilbur and scanning the screen for anything useful. He looked to his right, noticing a large photo printer underneath a framed photo hanging on the wall. Curiously Tommy stepped closer, tilting his head and squinting his eyes, realising he was staring at a girl's naked body, her arms and legs bound, her face not in the shot. 

He quickly drew back, nearing his brothers to feel safe. 

"Jesus, what the fuck, Nathan" Wilbur looked away from the computer, appearing pale. Techno also looked away, made uncomfortable by whatever they were once staring at. Tommy decided to bite the bullet, he came this far he might as well see what the Prescott had been doing in his free time. 

Quickly walking around the desk he gasped, a hand covering his parted lips. On the screen was... Kate. She was bound in duck tape, from her expression she appeared completely out of it, like she was drugged. He couldn't bare to watch, turning away and pressing a hand over his lurching stomach. It was gross. Everything here was so gross, and disgusting. How many girls had he done this too? How many girls does he plan to do this too? 

He wanted to sit down, no... he wanted to go home. He wanted to be back in California, away from all this. This was sick. Why did he ever agree to this? It was exciting originally, but being faced with such a true, horrible crime... he wished his brothers never trusted him. 

"Tommy, Tommy... c'mon, let's go, we'll wait in the barn, okay?" Wilbur soothed, leading Tommy out of the room by his shoulders. The younger didn't resist, the two walking in silence down the hallway and up the staircase. "Can you sit here, for me? Me and Techno will be five minutes, alright?" He promised, sitting Tommy down onto a stack of hay. He nodded numbly, Wilbur hurried back down to the bunker. 

With trembling hands he pulled out his phone.

Tommy:  
I'm safe   
3:14pm

Tubbo:  
Oh thank god, I was worried  
3:14pm  
Tubbo:  
What did you find?  
3:14pm

Tommy:  
It was horrible Tubbo, there were pictures of Kate on the computer, she was tied up and drugged, Nathan took pictures of her in that state   
3:14pm  
Tommy:  
Tubbo I don't know what to do, I feel like I can't breathe, what if we're caught here??  
3:15pm

Tubbo:  
Tommy just try and stay calm, okay? Don't leave your brothers side, get out of there as soon as you can. Nathan's here, I heard him storming into his dorm, but I don't think he was working alone  
3:15pm  
Tubbo:  
Please come back soon  
3:15pm

Tommy:  
I will, I promise  
3:15pm

Tommy slid his phone back into his pocket, by the time he did Techno and Wilbur came back up the staircase, Techno holding two red folders. Tommy didn't want to know what was inside of them.

Finding the gap once covered with the metal plate they grabbed the umbrella and huddled together as they rushed back to the car, their shoes slick with soaked mud. Tommy fell down into the back seat, Wilbur deciding last minute to go with him, as a sort of comfort if he needed it, but he was already preoccupied with his compass, gripped tightly, ignoring the way his eyes welled with tears. 

Techno threw all the collected evidence onto the passenger seat and sped away from the barn as quickly as he could, making it back to the main road in record timing. The rain was hammering against the vehicle, forcing him to keep the windscreen wipers on their strongest setting. 

It was silent the entire drive. None of the boys knew what to say. 

Tommy should've known when the car stopped they'd be outside of Phil's house. He must've heard them pulling up for he opened the front door, smiling faintly but when he noticed their distressed expressions it dropped into a worried frown. They all entered the house swiftly, kicking off their shoes and leaving them outside lest they drag mud inside their fathers home.

"What the hell happened to you?" He pressed, shutting the door behind him. 

"It's Nathan, he's-he's fucking insane" Wilbur stated right off the bat, grabbing a folder from Techno and shoving it towards his father. "He's drugging girls from Blackwell and taking creepy fucking pictures of them!" He further explained, Phil hesitantly opened the folder and when he did he almost dropped it in shock, eyes wide as saucers gazing at the girl tied up and drugged. 

Tommy felt queasy. He slowly backed away from his family as they continued to explain everything that they've done, everything they've discovered, all in the name of taking the Prescotts down. Phil didn't seem so pleased but he certainly wasn't in the mood to discipline his children. 

He retreated to his room, shutting the door and wedging the wooden chair under the handle. He needed to be alone.

Grabbing his phone he shot Tubbo a text, reassuring him he was at his dads and he was safe. 

He didn't see Tubbo's response, leaving his phone screen down on the beside table. 

Sitting on his bed he ran a hand through his damp hair, still trying to process everything he had learnt. About Nathan, the bunker, those poor, poor girls. No wonder Kate had taken her life, she must've gone through hell, barely able to remember any of it. Tommy winced, he knew how that felt. 

Then he felt the photo in his pocket. 

Slowly he pulled out the photo, slightly wet around the edges but other than that it was fine. He could still see the photo, as clear as the day it was taken on. 

His thumbs pressed against the white edges firmly. As if someone was about to walk in and snatch it from his grasp.

Letting out a soft breath he closed his eyes, needing a few moments before he began to focus on the photo. This time he didn't flinch when he heard the distant yet familiar voice, his eyebrows drew together in concentration, licking his lips subconsciously. 

The photo suddenly went blurry, he squinted his vision, watching as it slowly came back too, the edges morphing like sun flares. Or if the ink hadn't exactly worked as the photo was being printed off, leaving odd lines of colour slicing through the image. 

In a flash that almost blinded him... he was in a car, hearing the noise of a Polaroid camera printing a photo. 

"Don't-don't get me in that" the voice laughed heartily. Tommy looked down at himself and paled, he was... small. He was nine again. Inside of his nine year old body. He quickly put the camera onto the dashboard, glancing to his left to see... a woman, and instantly he knew who she was. 

"Mom...?" He whispered, astonished. 

She glanced at him and laughed, reaching over to ruffle his long hair. "Yep, it's me" she grinned, taking the photo from Tommy's hand. "You're so cute. This is going in the album, glad I'm not in it, I hate photos of myself" she rolled her eyes fondly, ruffling Tommy's hair again. "Though I'm sure you know that already, I have to keep reminding your father. He thinks every time he brings out the camera I'll have a change in heart" she scoffed playfully, changing the channel of the radio until a song began to play.

Tommy knew that song, he remembered it now, every word, every beat. He listened to this song almost every night in California, for some reason it brought him comfort.

"Oh!" His mother chirped, "my favourite" she laughed, bobbing along to the music, her long blonde hair swishing across her petite frame. 

Tommy watched her in silence, his blue eyes wide and glossed over. 

"I can't wait to get home and give Techno his gift" she sighed happily, looking out the window to her side idly. "I just hope Phil remembered the cake. But, knowing him.." she giggled, hiding a smile behind her fingers. "He probably forgot, as usual"

Tommy finally turned away from her and slumped in the chair, looking out the window at the forest passing them by. He didn't feel sick. Or uncomfortable. He felt sort of... dull, numb. This was odd, and new, but better than reeling himself from a panic attack with every slight glimpse of a leaf. However it was different, the near distance white, and morphing with random colours, as if he couldn't leave the constraints of the photo. 

"Mom?" He spoke, voice trembling. 

"Are you alright, Tommy? You look pale. Did you see a ghost amongst the trees?" She joked to try and lighten the mood but it didn't work, he looked up at her, swallowing hard. 

Somehow, he knew exactly what to say. "I love you"

She paused, a smile growing wide. "I love you too, kiddo"

"And you're so pretty" he continued, shifting closer to her. "You're so, so pretty... please believe me" he begged quietly, reaching over to grasp her hand. 

She let him, furrowing her eyebrows. "Thank you, kiddo, but... where's this come from?" 

Tommy shrugged, shaking his head. "It-it doesn't matter, mom. You believe me, don't you?" 

She paused, chewing her bottom lip momentarily. Then she smiled again, nodding. "If you believe it, why wouldn't I?" 

Tommy relaxed back against his seat, then he grabbed the camera. "Please?"

She watched him closely, licking her lips. Though she had no power to say no to his pleading face. As soon as she agreed Tommy turned his body, back facing her, camera catching both of them in the frame. She made sure the road was empty before looking over, managing a smile as the photo was taken, quickly printed off. 

"Can I see?" She requested.

Tommy went to, but quickly hid the photo against his chest, shaking his head. He knew she'd only frown, and start to grow unconvinced of Tommy's words. All he wanted was her to believe him, in this moment, and he knew, in his heart, it would be enough. 

"No. Mine" he replied defiantly, placing the camera delicately onto the dash. Regardless she began to laugh again, gently stroking Tommy's hair back. 

"Okay, kiddo. I know your father will like that photo" she grinned, toothily and all. Tommy nodded slowly, still not daring to look at the photo. "That's all I wanted" he whispered.

She hummed, "y'know, you sound much older than you are. Has someone possessed my son?" 

Tommy managed a small laugh, peering up at her, his vision glittery. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead! Anything" she nodded.

"Remember... remember the movie we watched last night? The um-..." he drew his eyebrows together, "the one where the man had to leave his family behind so they could live... he sacrificed himself?" He watched her nod, smiling fondly at the memory of carrying her children up to bed with her husband following close behind. 

"Remember what he said to them? The last thing he ever said?" He continued, again she nodded. 

Tommy turned away from her, "if you were in that situation... what's the last thing you'd say to Techno and Wilbur?" 

She frowned, "I'm not dying anytime soon, kiddo"

Tommy's heart clenched. "I know" he whispered, "but I..." he swallowed thickly, "please, I just want to know"

Hearing the desperation in his voice his mother quickly responded to the question, in the most heartfelt way she could. Going in depth to what she'd recount to both her older children, some similarities, but mostly differences. For the entire way through Tommy clenched his eyes shut and smiled, his throat clogged with repressed sobs that wanted nothing more than to feel the air around them - but he couldn't. He couldn't interrupt her. 

"And that's all" she chuckled, "why, kiddo? Is everything okay?" 

Tommy nodded, turning his head away from her. "Everything's fine, mom. I promise I'll tell them everything you said"

She chuckled lightly, "I know you will, Tommy. I trust you" 

The music enveloped them, distracting them from talking as she hummed along to the music, singing the parts she remembered. Tommy slowly faced forward, realising they were heading up on an incline and speedily approaching a sudden bend in the road.

It was almost as if he could hear it - the truck.

"Mom?" He whispered.

"Yes, kiddo?"

"I love you" 

"I love you too" she replied, reaching for the radio and flicking to the next station. As she did, for the moment her eyes were off the road the truck barrelled around the corner. Tommy felt his life freeze, every muscle in his body tensing to an almost painful amount. 

He screamed, screamed so loud but he could barely hear it. The horn of the truck blared, scaring off hundreds of birds once peacefully nesting in the trees. Swiftly his mom spun the car off the road to avoid the truck, but they flew off a hill, rolling down and down, unable to stop. Tommy could feel every bump, every smack, every piece of glass piercing and ripping apart his skin. 

When the car stopped moving he suddenly woke up, gasping for air, falling to the ground off of his bed.

"M-Mom" he whispered brokenly. The whimper painful to listen to.

He curled up in a ball, feeling echoes of pain against his skin. 

"Tommy? You alright?" Phil called through the door, trying the knob and realising something was blocking the way. 

Them.

Phil, Techno and Wilbur. He remembered now, the memories coming back in shockwaves, sparking his brain and coursing chilling shivers to his heart. He remembered waking up in a hospital bed surrounded by his family, some people he hadn't even met before. Phil instantly hugged him, holding him against his chest comfortingly.

He remembered what he blurted to the entire room.

"It's my fault"

He thought it was his fault because he screamed. Because he distracted her, he scared her into swerving the car off of the road. But he was wrong. He knew that now - if they didn't fall off the hill they both would've been crushed to death by the truck. His mom would never have survived. And even if he could go back now and save her, he couldn't imagine the affects it would cause. And part of him didn't think he'd ever be able to save her. 

If she didn't die then, she would've died later. And if not her, maybe Phil, Wilbur, Techno... him.

Did his mom deserve to live more than he did?

He didn't know. But he knew his family thought so.

They all hated him because they thought he killed their mother, their wife, their sister, aunt, cousin. Their daughter. 

He hadn't seen his grandparents in so long... no wonder. They all hate him.

The door was forced open, he didn't know how long later. Phil knelt in front of him and scooped him up into his arms, trying to reassure him, make him feel better but he pried himself away, glaring at him with a hatred he's never felt before. He guessed it was time they had a taste of their own medicine. 

"You are a piece of shit, Phil" he spat harshly, surprised at himself. He thought he'd need a moment to think of what to say, how to properly articulate everything that's just happened to him, but apparently it's all come to him in the moment. 

Phil's eyes widened, then furrowed in anger. Both Techno and Wilbur watched from the doorway in shock. 

"You... you, you neglected me, pushed me aside, maybe even hated me... because you thought I killed your wife?" He breathed, and suddenly Phil's anger melted away into horror. The twins both dropped their crossed arms, sharing a look of shocked worry. 

He remembered.

"Because I said in the hospital it was my fault? You believed me!?" He suddenly roared, jumping up from the ground. Phil sat motionless for a few seconds, trying to come up with something to say but Tommy beat him too it. 

"I didn't do anything! It wasn't my fault she swerved off the road, but..." he drifted, clenching his hands into tight fists, tears brimming his eyes. "I'll never tell you what happened" he spoke with malice, eyes almost burning red. "You'll never know what happened that day. No one will. You've kept this from me since I was nine, I deserved to know, Phil! And you-" he turned to his brothers, piercing their very souls.

"You both hated me, and still think... still think you can? After everything you've all put me through?!" He screamed, racking a hand through his hair. "I had to move state because of what you did to me! Fuck you, fuck all of you. Fuck you all so much. I hate you. I hate you all! You ruined my life! I watched my mom die... and you blamed me. You all blamed me you- you..." his voice fell to a broken whisper, tears freely trailing down his cheeks. 

"You bastards" his voice dripped venom, holding the anger of a thousand burning suns.

He left after that, none of them had said a word, had moved, Phil still sitting on the ground like the pathetic father he was. He rushed out of the house into the cold night, into the storm, freezing as rain pelted against him but he didn't care, he didn't care about anything anymore.

He ran down the street, his shoes slapping against the endless stream of puddles. He couldn't tell what was tears or rain, but that didn't matter to him right now. All that mattered was running, running to Tubbo, telling him everything or maybe nothing at all. Maybe getting a hug or just sitting in his room to cry.

All he wanted was his best friend. 

He didn't notice the car suddenly lighting up the dark street, he didn't care for it at first, but it followed him. He assumed it was his dad and ran faster, his legs burning, lungs screaming for more air than Tommy could give them. 

He fell, hitting the broken edge of a pavement slab. He crashed against the ground painfully, eliciting a wail from his lips, his wrist suddenly throbbing in agony. He held it to his chest right, rolling onto his knees and pressing his head against the soaking wet asphalt. 

He heard a car door open and shut, thinking it was Phil, he was surprised when a sharp sting stung the back of his neck. "What?" He whispered, feeling himself grow woozy, vision dazed. He collapsed to his side, barely able to see the outline of a man... a tall man looming over him, lit up by the lights streaming from his car.

He wanted to run and scream, but he couldn't. 

He couldn't do anything as Tubbo's photography teacher, Mark Jefferson, scooped him up and carried him to the car. He passed out before he even touched the black seats. 

• ———— •  
𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆


	8. Chapter 8

𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐  
• ———— •

"This angle highlights your purity, see?"

Snap... snap, snap

"The slightly unconscious model is often the most open and honest... no vanity or posing, just... pure expression"

Snap, snap...

Tommy made a disgruntled noise, his eyes moving under their heavy lids. That was Mr. Jefferson's voice, muttering away to himself as if Tommy was listening to every word, enraptured by his sick fantasy. Slowly he peeled open his eyes, gazing around the room, the bunker. He tried to shift but his entire body weighed a tonne, the drugs causing him to be practically immobile. 

They were wrong, he and his brothers. They were all wrong. It wasn't Nathan, it was Mr. Jefferson. He should've known, Tubbo said he was weird from the start. 

"If only Nathan could see this setup... he tried so hard but you can't just throw a few subjects around and expect a cohesive style or theme" he rambled, Tommy tuned him out as he continued, realising Mark was planning to frame Nathan for this entire thing. He and his brothers were unintentionally helping him, helping this sick freak get away with his disgusting actions, his practical torture. 

"It's just too bad you're so goddamn nosy, Tommy!" He suddenly yelled, never stopping as he snapped photo after photo. "But this room is under twenty four hour surveillance... it wasn't hard to find you, y'know" he grinned evilly. Tommy mustered up a glare but it fell flat. 

"I was going to go for Tubbo, sweet... innocent Tubbo" he sighed, squatting closer to Tommy's face. "But I guess he's more cautious than you are. He read me like a book" he chuckled, shaking his head. "But still, I'll deal with him later..."

Tommy's stomach lurched, "no...no, you... bitch" he fumbled for words, but it only made Mr. Jefferson laugh, rising up from the ground and flicking through the photos he already grabbed. 

"Oh, Tommy. You're so fiery. You should've stayed in California, after what happened here... it wasn't too hard to find, a quick search of your name revealed everything. Nine year old boy kills his mother in freak accident" he recalled with a glinting smirk. Tommy glared darkly at him, but all Mark did was take a photo of his expression. 

"I suppose your family don't like you much anymore, huh? It's not hard to notice the way your brothers look at you... I guess they'll be happy to see you die here" Tommy felt fear drop his heart to his stomach, Mark caught it in a swift picture, murmuring to himself again. 

Tommy zoned out, shutting his eyes and pressing his cheek to the floor. He was trapped, no feasible way out of here. With Mr. Jefferson continuously drugging him, and potentially killing him tonight, he'd never see Tubbo again. Or his family. But, did he want to see them? 

He guessed they'd never want to talk to him again. He wasn't exactly nice to them. But he didn't mean a word, or maybe he did, it was hard to think with a foggy mind. He wanted them to know how much he loved them, but it was hard to be a good son when they... stopped loving him. 

He wished he told them what happened instead of being a stubborn jerk and keeping it to himself. He wished he said it was a truck. Appearing from nowhere and nearly killing them both. Maybe then they would've had sympathy, or told him to his face they wished he died in the crash too. 

Whatever their response might've been, all he wanted was them to know. And now... they'll never find out. 

Tears dripped from his cheeks against the floor but at this point Mr. Jefferson had finished with his camera, starting up some soft music as he began to import them all onto his computer. He could hear the storm above, sometimes the wind so strong it flickered the lights. Mr. Jefferson didn't comment. 

"Oh... I have something for you" Mark spoke up after awhile, standing and walking over to his desk, riffling through a few images before pulling out a specific one. 

He threw it in front of Tommy, allowing him to see what it was. It was... him and his two brothers. Someone had taken an atmospheric shot through a window and they were caught in it. When walking across campus together. 

"Tubbo liked taking photos through windows. I thought you'd might like it, after all he wanted to give you it... too bad I took it before he could. It's a beautiful image, after all" he complimented in a way that made Tommy shift uncomfortably. 

As soon as he returned to his desk Tommy looked at the photo, managing to lift his head enough to gaze at it closely. He could focus on the image, watching it blur for a few moments before he concentrated sharply. The edges began to morph in the same way and suddenly, with a flash of light, Tommy was standing on campus.

He couldn't move too far away due to the edges of the frame but he didn't care. 

"Wait!" He called to his brothers, they both looked back at him. If he told them everything that happened he couldn't imagine how the course of history would change, and knowing messing with time created such a tornado that's set to destroy the Bay, he didn't want to make it any worse. 

"Hang on..." he drifted, pulling out his phone and texting Tubbo quickly. 

Tommy:  
This isn't going to make sense and that's okay. But you need to listen to me. Later today there's going to be a storm, and I'm going to text you that I'm safe and with my dad. When I do, wait half an hour, then as safely as you can go over to my dads house. I told you the address before. Tell my brothers 'Tommy is in the bunker', it won't make much sense but you have to insist it, please? Please can you do that for me  
12:37pm

Tubbo:  
How badly did you mess with time, Tommy?  
12:37pm

Tommy:  
I'll tell you later. Don't tell me I texted you this because I won't remember. I'm going to delete it from my phone, don't tell anyone, and exactly half an hour after I text you Im safe with my dad, do what I said, okay?  
12:37pm

Tubbo:  
I will, I promise  
12:38pm

"C'mon, Tommy. What's so important we have to wait?" Wilbur urged, crossing his arms. Tommy pocketed his phone and smiled briefly. 

"Nothing, let's go" he breathed, gesturing towards the dormitories. 

As they began to walk again the world faded out and suddenly he was in the bunker again, bound and drugged. He let out a breath, though it mixed with a quiet whimper. Mr. Jefferson still sat at his computer, clicking away at the screen as he worked diligently. 

Tommy closed his eyes, feeling the urge to stay awake, the slight energy he had, beginning to fade. Maybe he could sleep, sleep and never remember any of this happening. Right now he didn't want to attempt to rewind, he couldn't imagine the headache it might give him, besides he didn't want to live through being pictured again by that disgusting excuse of a teacher. How does he even have a job? How has he managed to keep this hidden for so long? 

Tommy's eyes cracked open, he could see in the distance one of the lockers were open, inside rows and rows of red folders - like the ones Techno and Wilbur stole on the way out. He has to have done this for years, how many people have Mark taken the life of...? Be it intentionally, or watching them kill themselves a few weeks later. 

He shifted against the ground, managing to roll onto his stomach. The affects of the drugs were beginning to wear off but he couldn't let Mr. Jefferson notice, otherwise he'd be drugged again. He used his bound arms to drag himself across the white shiny floor, slowly inching his way towards a cart left sitting at the side. It was filled with all sorts of bottles and needles, the drugs used on his victims no doubt. Nathan must've helped him get these from Frank, he used Nathan for this, for all of this, the entire bunker, his malicious acts. 

Nathan bought into it all, and now he'll be framed by not only Mark, but his brothers too. Yet Techno and Wilbur had no idea. 

On the bottom section of the cart he slowly picked up a small knife, using it to slice away at the duck tape wrapped tightly around his wrists. It was awkward, luckily he's never had to do anything like this before. He supposed some experience might've helped, however. 

"The storm certainly is crazy.." Mark voiced, Tommy froze and stared at the couch blocking him from Mr. Jefferson's vision. Now more aware Tommy could hear the strong gusts of wind, the lights continuing to flicker every few minutes. It was the night - the night of the tornado. 

And he had no way to stop it. He couldn't travel back to the point he saved Techno's life. He didn't have a photo to slip through either, changing the course of history but... saving the town as he did. 

He shook his head and continued to slice away at the tape, freezing whenever Mark made a noise or adjusted in his seat, praying he wouldn't come over as Tommy hurriedly tried to free himself. Mark might kill him on the spot if he noticed. And bullets were too fast for him to dodge with rewind. 

His heart hammered fast against his rib cage, desperate to keep his breathing under control. Right now was the worst time to have a panic attack, even though it would be extremely fitting. He recalled the moment in the car, sitting next to his mother, slowly he let out a long breath. Distantly he could hear her voice, her soft, delicate voice reminding him that she loved him too. He managed a small smile, his mother would believe in him, she knew he'd be able to get out of this situation. Of any situation. Whenever she looked at him, she'd see her strong son, always believing he could one-up his brothers, yet no matter how many times he failed, it didn't deter his arrogant beliefs. 

He could take on the world, lose, and try it again. 

His wrists separated a few seconds later, barely catching the knife before it clattered against the grounds. He was free. Not exactly free, but freer than before. 

As quietly as he could manage he sat himself up and unwrapped the duck tape from around his legs, setting it all aside in a clump next to the wheel of the cart. 

Now what?

Mulling over different plans of escape he heard a noise, a soft noise... it wasn't the storm, it wasn't anything random. It was made by a person, coming from behind the curtain. 

Tommy peered over the couch, Mark was gazing at the curtain curiously. 

"What the hell?" He whispered, slowly standing up from his seat. Tommy looked over and noticed the familiar shoes belonging to none other than Techno just visible underneath the bottom edge of the curtain. 

"Watch out!" He yelled impulsively as Mr. Jefferson slowly walked over to the curtain with a tripod in hand, "what? How did you-?" Mark let out a disgruntled yell as someone suddenly attacked him from behind, Techno pinning him to the ground with the look of fury on his face. Phil, Wilbur and Tubbo appeared too, Wilbur and Phil both furious, Tubbo was pale with genuine horror. 

"Tubbo..." Tommy whispered, letting out a scream when a gunshot went off. His eyes widened as he gazed at Wilbur who had a bullet wound directly through his stomach. Mark Jefferson had a gun lodged in his pocket, aimed for Techno but missed.

Holding up his hand he rewound to the moment Techno began to attack. "He had a gun!" He yelled, Mark gave him a glare lasting for a second. 

"How, how-!?" He replied, reaching for his gun but Techno was quicker, yanking it from his belt. Unfortunately Mr. Jefferson grabbed it and managed to twist it around, pulling the trigger as soon as the barrel pointed towards Techno's face. 

Tommy let out a gutural yell at the sight, blood shooting out in all directions, splattering the once clean white walls. That's the worst he's ever seen, and he's seen far too many gun shot wounds in the past few days for it to be healthy. 

He rewound again, clawing at his brain for anything that might help. For a split second, as he warned Techno, he wondered if he'd ever be able to save him... would he be trapped to watch his brother die over and over and over? Swiftly he shook his head to rid those thoughts, he could save him, he knew it, even if it took a thousand retries. He could do it. 

He rewound back, once Techno hit him from behind he sprung up behind the couch and raced over, Mark was held to his side and gave Tommy an access to rip the gun from his trousers and sprawl backwards sporadically to prevent him from grabbing it again and possibly shooting him.

He had a gun. 

He glanced towards his dad who, once shaking off his shock, rushed to help his son. He looked at Wilbur who had ran to the tripod Mr. Jefferson dropped, ready to bludgeon him to death. And Tubbo...

He ran to Tubbo and swung his arms around him in a tight hug, the boy smaller than he held back with shaky hands, clutching the back of his shirt tight. 

"Tubbo.." he whispered brokenly. 

"Tommy" he replied, voice wobbly. 

"Fucking, hit him!" Phil yelled, Wilbur didn't waste a second and brought the heavy tripod down against the back of Mr. Jefferson's head. He silenced instantly, falling like a rag doll under Techno's and Phil's weight. 

Wilbur dropped the tripod and stepped back, covering his mouth. "Oh god.." he whispered, "oh god- I.. did I-!?" He sounded desperate to know, they all knew the ending to his unspoken question. Techno reached for a pulse, face growing grim.

"He... I don't think he'll make it" he admitted honestly. 

Wilbur made a noise of distress, hiding his face entirely. 

Tommy felt the weight of the gun in his hand. He knew what to do, even if he'd be affected, he'd spare his family the guilt. He didn't want any of them to carry the burden of murder knowing they came down here to save him. He could help, and even if Techno presented himself as strong, Tommy understood it'll affect him for the rest of his life.

He turned to Tubbo and smiled sadly, "one more rewind" he whispered, holding up his hand and speeding back through time. As he did he walked in front of Mark's desk, the gun clasped tight in his hand. 

Finally, he stopped. Mr. Jefferson was sitting in his chair, his family were coming down the stairs. 

Mark leaped back when Tommy appeared from nowhere, grasping for his gun and gasping as he saw it held towards him. Tommy's smirk trembled, yet his position was steady. 

"Die, you motherfucker" he spat, the gun echoed across the room loudly, his ears rang gently as Mr. Jefferson's body collapsed to the ground in the most satisfying way. 

His family came round the corner, silenced by the sight laid before them. 

Right now all Tommy wanted to do was delete the surveillance footage, otherwise it'll not only criminalise him but make it appear he teleported across the room and shot Mr. Jefferson as a crime of passion, rather than self defence. 

"Tommy..?" 

In a moment that voice made him forget about everything, suddenly all that was on his mind was him, his best friend. 

"Tubbo" he smiled, spinning around and running over to him. Tubbo stepped forward and caught him in a hug, a tight hug that had them pressed against each other in a warm embrace. "Thank you for coming... for trusting me" he whispered, Tubbo nodded against his shoulder. 

"I'll always trust you" he promised, and Tommy knew in that moment he had a friend for life wrapped up in his arms. 

Over Tubbo's shoulder he slowly looked up, through watery vision he could see his family. Phil held a hand out to him and he eagerly handed over the gun, watching as he wiped it down and threw it across the room, it smashed against the wall and collapsed to the floor in a pathetic heap. 

"You okay?" Wilbur asked, his voice breaking with tears. 

Tommy quirked the corner of his lip up, "never better" he replied hoarsely and everyone in the room chuckled. 

A few minutes passed and the two finally let go of each other, Tubbo stepping back and allowing Phil to envelope his son in a warm embrace. Tommy pressed his face tight against his shoulder and cried, finally letting his tears spill over his cheeks. He still felt a little weak from the drugs, and quite frankly believed the whole world might tip over and start spinning a mile minute, but being held by his father again so lovingly again, after missing out on so many years, Tommy found he didn't care about anything. 

He felt his brothers hugging him from behind, murmuring their soft apologies, tacking on they both wished to be the ones who tortured and subsequently killed Mr. Jefferson. 

He laughed again, "yeah, yeah... jealously is a disease, idiots" he remarked. 

As their soft, jovial noises filled the air, Tommy knew this wasn't going to be forever. They wouldn't stay happy, they'd have to talk... a lot. And Tommy couldn't stay here, although after the tornado he doesn't think anyone could. And that's when he remembered... the tornado!

He broke apart from the hug and stumbled back, speedily wiping his face. "The-the storm...what's happening up there!?" he asked desperately. 

Everyone shared a grim look, "it's... bad" Techno spoke up first. "There's a god damn hurricane heading straight from the ocean to the bay. Everyone's evacuating but.." Phil glanced around the room, "we should be safe here. Speaking of- how did you know he'd be here, Tubbo?" Phil queried, crossing his arms. 

Tubbo blinked, gazing at Tommy who stumbled for a response. "He-I-I managed to text him while I was being followed by Mr. Prickson... he knew the only place I could be was here" he mildly gestured to the bunker, Phil nodded slowly and seemed to believe them. Techno and Wilbur knew it had something to do with time travel and for that reason didn't bring their doubts to light. 

Tubbo seemed relieved and that's all that mattered to him. 

"Wait by the door, we'll..." Phil swallowed, awkwardly looking around the room. "We'll sort everything in here" 

Tommy nodded and he took Tubbo past the curtain and over to the door, both of them shutting it tight to prevent the gusts of wind hollering through the open bunker hatch. They slid down the wall and slumped down to the ground, waiting in silence as they listened to the others curse and pray Mr. Jefferson nothing but hell. 

"Are you okay?" Tubbo murmured, "silly question but..."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine" Tommy replied, but now he couldn't even force a smile. 

"I knew there was something weird about him" 

"Don't beat yourself up" Tommy dismissed, "we all thought it was Nathan. Some bastards are fucking smart" 

Tubbo frowned still, shifting closer to his friend and resting his head on his shoulder. Tommy tipped his own, pressing his cheek to Tubbo's hair. 

"What will happen to Arcadia?" He murmured quietly. Tommy grimaced and scratched his neck. He saw that hurricane for himself, he knew the majority of the seaside town will be destroyed. 

"I don't know, Tubbo. But I think we'll have to move..."

Tubbo sighed, "it's because of your rewind, isn't it?"

Tommy didn't reply for a moment, shifting uncomfortably. 

Tubbo continued, "I did some research. That hurricane... isn't natural. I'm not blaming you" he added, "but maybe keep the rewind to a minimum" 

Tommy chuckled quietly, "definitely. I don't want to use it again. Where will... you go?" He wondered, Tubbo fiddled with his hands. 

"My parents are taking a world vacation. I think they're in Finland right now, I.." he struggled, "I don't want to go there. But I'll have to, unless I find another place to stay here-"

"Come with me to California" Tommy begged instantly, Tubbo sat up suddenly, eyes wide. "What?"

"I mean it" Tommy replied, sitting up too. "I'm going back, after this I..." he looked towards the curtains, "I'll need therapy again. I'm going back, I don't have a place here, I should've known that when I left five years ago" he sighed, fumbling with his sleeves, but managing a small smile, catching Tubbo's gaze. 

"I'm glad I came back, I guess, I met you"

Tubbo chuckled, "yeah, that'll be great! I've always wanted to live with a best friend" he mused. 

"I'm getting the bigger bedroom" Tommy stated, crossing his arms. Tubbo pulled a face, "no you're not! I am!" He insisted, and the two broke out into a fight, both demanding that their room would be the biggest. In the end they began to push and shove, their laughter filling up the whole bunker. From the room behind the curtain Phil smiled, simply glad his son had a close friend who understood to help him through all of this. 

They managed to erase everything from the computers and the cameras, almost burning the entire physical collection but Phil didn't, keeping it as evidence. They rifled through the surveillance and kept enough as proof Tommy was hurt by Mr. Jefferson, erasing the moments he shot him and everything after the fact. 

It was horrible to see his son, their younger brother in such a state but hearing his laughter helped push them through. After all they were doing this to help him. And get Mr. Jefferson's name done for, including Nathan's who had evidence of his involvement all over the computer. 

"Is that all?" Phil asked, standing up straight from leaning against the desk. 

"I think so" Techno replied, shutting down the computer. 

"He knows" Wilbur murmured, they both glanced at him. Phil sighed and rubbed his face, "I don't know how but... fuck, I should've told him. He didn't deserve any of this" 

"We can be better, now" Wilbur tried, "all of us. We can be the family he needs, right?" 

Techno nodded, "as long as he can forgive us"

"I think he will" Wilbur replied positively, "if we give him time, I think he will" 

It did take time. It took a lot of time. But eventually, he forgave them. And as small gifts, Techno and Wilbur woke up one morning in California with notes on their bedside table. And as they read them, they cried, the final words of their mother, the mother they so longed to have back for years and years. 

But this, to them, was enough. 

• ———— •  
𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • ———— •
> 
> that was a terribly scuffed, rushed ending and i apologise for that. i completely lost motivation and simply wanted this story to be over. i really enjoyed writing it but as i reached the end i truly was running out of ideas. i hope, regardless, you enjoyed the bulk of the story. thank you for reading.
> 
> • ———— •


End file.
